Madara's disciple
by JAGA03
Summary: What if the sage of six paths decided to punish Madara by sending him to another world. What if Madara takes in a boy who just lost his parents. What if he transplants his brothers eyes into that boy. Turns out the boys name is Issei, also Madara trains the boy to become like him. Find out how Madara has changed fate, also rated M for Madara.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I have wanted to right a story where Issei is Madara's student/ son like figure, bear in mind Issei is the main character still and Madara is the mentor figure.**

**It is going to be a lot of fun writing this and I hope all who read it enjoy it, also Iseei being raised by Madara is not a pervert.**

**SO let us get this story started, on a side note credit to Aburg76 for writing part of it with me hope you all enjoy pls review**

* * *

Hashirama was standing over Madara.

"I guess my dream has died while yours lives one, proof enough that it was the better of the two".

Hashirama shook his head and said "Despite all the pain that you have cause I still, I sill would like to think of you as my comrade".

Madara looked up as his vision began to cloud.

"As, comrades huh, well if that's how we will".

Madara died before he could finish these words.

Hashirama looked over his dead body sadly, he knew Madara could have done so much had he not been fooled by Black Zetsu.

* * *

Madara awoke within the realm between life and death.

He now stood before the Sage of Six Paths himself.

"You're just mad because I copied your right". Madara's tone was haughty, he had already died, three times!

"No Madara I am disappoint in you".

The Sage's voice sound gentle and kind, vexed Madara to no end.

He knew he couldn't use Izanagi, not with the four Hokage and every other Kage spirit standing or floating around his corpse.

"If you're not mad, then why am I here, not to mention aren't you our there".

Madara pointed in a vague direction that just meant, the _real _world.

"I can be in more than one place at any given time, unlike you".

Madara cringed at these word, true if he could be in more than one place at any given time he would have used Izanagi and brought himself back, again.

"So, if you're not mad, then why am I here, are you going to deal out some sort of divine punishment upon my soul"?

At this the Sage of Six Paths smiled answering "In a way yes".

Now Madara had heard it all "What are you going to do, kill me, or more like, bring me back so they can kill me again"?

Madara was laughing as he said this, "_What the hell can he do to me I mean I am dead, again_"!

The Sage of Six Paths smiled again and said "No Madara, your punishment must be far more severe".

Now Madara stopped laughing and looked at the old man, god like thing. "Is that so, I mean its not like I haven't brought myself back from the dead before".

Now the Sage of Six Paths chuckled and gave a him a mischievous smile.

"Yes, Madara that is true but this time I am the one who will be brining you back"!

"So you are going to get all of them to curb stomp me"!

Madara said this with haughty words as he thought he knew now what the god like thing was going to do.

"No, but you will wish you never listened to the Black Zetsu".

Madara looked at the Sage of Six paths with a _you serious _look on his face.

"I already regret that, I mean its not like he didn't kill me or steal my power or ruin my utopia".

The Sage of Six Paths let out another laugh and said "You will wish you were one of the good guys, or just did not use Izanagi".

Madara saw wicked glee in the eyes of the old man god thing.

"You for real, I mean what are you going to do to me".

The Sage of Six Paths said again

"Like I said, I will bring you back, just you will wish you stayed dead, the first time".

Now Madara felt in the first time in his life, other than when Black Zetsu stabbed a sense of dread.

"Do you feel fear Madara, well you will fear and most probably revile at what is going to happen to you".

Now Madara looked at the Sage and said "Can you elaborate that last part for me"?

"No, you'll find out when you awake".

The world in Madara's eyes grew dark until a light pierced it.

* * *

He was now standing in some form of a hospital.

There was a small child sitting in a chair looking sadly at two people on life support.

"When are Mom and Dad going to wake up"?

The kid had not yet realised that Madara was next to him. Madara looked down at the child and said.

"You yourself should wake up to reality, your parents are dying, get out of the illusion that they will wake up".

They were harsh words for child to hear but, Madara was not known for his kindness.

He just stood there with the kid as the light on the machines slowly flickered then died.

The kids parent's were dead.

The kid was about to break out in tears when Madara put his hand over the child's mouth.

"Shedding tears for the dead is pointless they can't feel, see or here you".

Madara could tell he was not in the Shinobi world any more.

The child was now trying to fight off Madara's hand, Madara removed it and said.

"Tell me your name"?

It was not a request but a command.

The kid trying to wipe away his tears said "Its, it's Issei Hyoudou".

In Madara's mind he thought "_That name sounds bad"?_

But he instead said "Now Issei, I am Madara Uchiha, since no ones here I guess your an orphan"?

The boy nodded at this.

"Come with me I will make you stronger".

The boy nodded and followed Madara.

* * *

Chapter One

It had been ten years since Madara had taken him under his wing.

Those ten years were filled with hard training and some type of transplants.

Issei had agreed to all of them without question, his eyes were changed and part of his chest was as well.

He had never asked Madara what his chest was made out of now, but his eyes Madara had no hesitation in telling him.

"You have my eye, I have my dear brothers, I will teach you to use them well".

It had been hard but worthwhile for him, Madara was a harsh but powerful teacher.

He had taught him every Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu that he knew Issei could handle.

That he also would make Issei perform test of the mind. Making him solve real life issues and playing shogi to teach him tactics.

Madara himself staying in Issei's old house when they were in the city, now that Issei was sixteen he decided that Issei could now go back into the world he was born in.

Madara had enrolled him in a local school called Kuoh Academy. It was said to be very prestigious and for the best.

Madara just wished he could see the faces of the fools who ran it when Issei's results returned.

It goes without saying that he passed his test with flying colors.

Actually that would be an understatement.

Issei Hyoudou passed the tests so well that they waved all his school fees.

This made Madara's life easier as he did not need to fork out money he did not earn for the school.

Issei himself wasn't too excited about it during his time with Madara he had come some what aloof from the world.

* * *

Even as he was getting changed for the first day he asked.

"Is it really required for me to go there, I mean what can they teach me that you can't"?

Madara who was eating breakfast looked at Issei and said.

"They can teach you many things, none of which can make you stronger".

Issei came down from his room and said "That's my point exactly".

Madara did not even both to look at him and said.

"Just go I have a _feeling_ that things will get more interesting".

Issei sighed as he ate his breakfast and then began to walk to school.

"Stupid school, as if Madara could not teach me everything already".

Making his way to the school Issei noticed to his horror that there were many women or rather girls at this school.

An image of Madara laughing evilly flashed into his head.

"_That magnificent bastard"._

He knew now why Madara had made him come here.

Slowly walking into the school he saw how at least every second girl would glance at him and then shyly look away.

Thanks to all that training with Madara he was in peak physical condition also he was not short.

"_I will find a way to get him back for this, he must be laughing and doing something I rather not know about right now"_.

* * *

Madara himself was at that moment busy casting **Genjutsu** on the landlord.

* * *

Issei did not know what class he was in so when the school bell rang he simply walked around to find his class.

After the process of elimination he found his one.

The teacher did not look in the least impressed that he was late on the first day.

"Hi, I'm Issei Hyoudou, is this the class I am meant to be in"?

The teacher nodded and all the other students whispered as he entered the classroom.

"You do know it has been twelve minutes since the bell rang for class where have you been".

Issei knew only one line to say to this.

"Sorry at first I could not find hell, but now I'm here".

The Teacher did not know what to say and Issei took a seat next to the window.

"_If I play my cards right I can use __**Camouflage Justu**__ and sneak out of this place"._

He dismissed that thought because Madara would make him come back here. The teacher at this point asked Issei to step forward and introduce himself to the class.

Issei decided to have a little fun and said. "Hi, I already said my name so you know who I am".

"My hobbies are well in short stuff I do, what do I dream of, well I don't know I just sleep".

"I look forward to enjoy our time together".

At this point all the girls blushed and all the boys sighed in contempt.

Issei sighed this was really going to be a long day.

* * *

The school day went slow and lunch break approached, Issei suddenly recalled.

"_Dammit Madara, I forgot my lunch, wait do I even eat lunch"?_

Searching through his memory he could not recall having lunch.

"_Wow yet another useless thing they do that I don't, why do they need to eat anyway, its not like they do anything_".

He was right most of the kids just sat around and listened, sure it was boring but it did not consume that much energy.

Slumped over his desk her heard a voice asking him.

"Um if you don't mind could I take the seat next to you"?

Issei sat up looked at her and said "It's not my seat, go ahead".

She nodded her head in thanks and sat down next to him. Issei returned to his slumped position and closed his eyes.

He did not expect her to speak again.

"Um, don't you have any lunch to eat at all"?

Issei now at up again, he turned his face to look at her.

She looked about his age or a year younger, had white hair and yellow like eyes.

Issei did not know why but she kind of reminded him of a cat.

"No I don't have lunch".

He was about to return to the slumped position again when she asked.

"Do you, do you want some of mine"?

Issei looked at her, Madara had always taught him to so gratitude when people offer him something.

"Thank you for the offer but, I am not really hungry".

He could feel her gaze at him and said "Sorry, I did not mean to be rude"?

She shook her head and said "No it's just that I think I have seen you, well seen you before you came here".

Issei dismissed that in his mind and said "Well yes I do live locally, so you may have seen me around".

She nodded "Don't you live alone with your mother".

Issei would have smiled evilly at this but, he knew his life was worth more than this.

"Actually he's a man and he is my adopted father like guy".

The little girl did take note that he said _father like_.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Issei Hyoudou, it's a pleasure".

She smiled gently and replied "I'm, I'm Koneko Toujou".

Without warning Issei just said "I hate to say this but you are a very good actor".

Smiling and closing his eyes Issei said "But it just so happens, so am I".

As he opened his eyes, all emotion left his face.

"You are here to gather information, I don't really care what you do, just I hate people pretending to be people they are not".

Standing up now and pushing his chair in he waved at her while his back was turned saying.

"I think, I will step out for a bit".

Saying that he used **Camouflage Justu** as he walked out the door.

To Koneko Toujou as she followed him out it seemed as if he vanished into thin air.

Issei saw her leave the classroom, when she did this he returned their and sat down.

He released his Jutsu and returned to his slumped position.

"_What a drag, this school has its own factions, I really can't be bother to join or ally with one"_.

"_I wonder how long it will take for her to return here, perhaps I should hide myself for now"_?

Then he realised that lunch was soon to be over and there would be no point in him toying around.

"_Madara said interesting huh, well he should come here then, I am sure he will be happy to sit through all this_".

* * *

In the meantime unknown to Issei, a red haired young woman, one of the two supposed beauties of Kuoh Academy was sitting in her club room.

Koneko had just reported the events of lunch to her.

"So, it seems that he just up and vanished as soon as he left the classroom".

The small white haired girl nodded. "Ara, ara Rias-sama, seems this man you got your eye on plays hard to get"?

The one who said this was the other of the two beauties Akeno Himejima.

"Perhaps you and I should approach him, or just you Akeno-san"?

The raven haired beauty shook her head "I don't think looks is what it will take for him to notice us".

"Oh and why is that"? Rias the red haired asked her friend.

"Oh simply because he has the look of an apathetic man or at least was raised by one".

Rias noted this they had mistake his care takers as a woman, something that Koneko had correct.

"Well in his words according to cute little Koneko he said he was his _father like guy_".

Akeno now looked at Rias "He was able to see through Koneko as a cute little act, perhaps we should withdraw for now".

Rias nodded the words of her friend were wise in this case.

He had seen through Koneko, also they had no idea how he did it.

* * *

At this moment Issei was leaving the school grounds. He saw one singular thing out of place.

A girl who was not from the school was standing waiting for someone.

"_Well I don't envy the person she is waiting for, but seriously is she trying to make a scene_".

He was just about to walk past here when she said "W-Wil you go out with me"?

Issei turned to see who the lucky guy behind him was but there were only girls there.

"Oh so you swing that way okay".

He was about to continue walking when she said.

"Um, I-I was taking to y-you".

Issei spun on the spot and said "You, were talking to me"?

He raised and eyebrow and eyed her, he could not see anything about.

"_Well this is interesting, I can't read her_".

Looking her up and down he said "Sorry I think you got the wrong guy here".

She now shook her head "I, I knew you before when we were little Issei-kun".

Now he did remember that he was called that by a boy or a girl when his parents were still alive.

"Wait, hold up a sec, you came here to confess to a guy you saw last like more than ten years ago"?

She nodded in Issei's mind he was like "_Well shit, I just hope she does not end up like one of them, what demons in disguise who tries to eat my souls or something"_.

Looking at he said "Well I accept your contract, I'll go out with you"?

She squealed a little in joy "Thank you can we meet here, I mean tomorrow for a, d-date"?

Issei replied "Sure, I will".

In the back of his mind "_Well I got to tell Madara this, wait he'll ask if I want an award"._

"You want me to walk you home"?

Issei asked this of her and she shook her head.

"No, you can tomorrow".

Issei lwas about when he stopped "Wait can you tell me your name at least".

The girl smiled and said "It's Yuma Amano, see you tomorrow Issei-kun"!

"_Well that was interesting to say the least, I wonder if Madara will even listen to me, actually he won't"_.

* * *

Walking home he noticed that the small actor girl was following him again.

"_I should totally invite her in, I'm sure Madara will receive her warmly"_. He began to laugh softly as he thought of this, then he tilted his head back and said.

"Hey you there, stalking Loli, you want to come in for tea"?

He got no reply so he took it as a no and walked inside.

Madara was eating his favourite food _inarizushi_ and said.

"Do you like making a fool of yourself in public, that and what is a _Loli_"?

"Just a term used to mock a girl who say, old enough but under developed".

Madara raised his head and looked at Issei.

"So you learn anything today or at least meet anyone".

Issei decided he should answer that and said "Well yes, anyone to fight no, but there was this one girl, I could not read her like I could the others, I did not want to use these eyes just in case though".

Now Madara was a little interested.

"So this girl what is she called"?

Issei did get her name so he replied "Yuma Amano, though I do not really think that is her real name, she also asked me out and claimed to know me"?

Madara shook his head "No you don't know anyone by that name, also what was it about that got your interest, if you say her body I will beat you"!

No kidding Issei knew that he would not hold back so he said.

"Well she seemed to know a bit about my past, pre you I mean also, I can't put my finger on it but she was hiding something".

Madara listened to his words then said "We you see her again"?

Issei nodded "Yeah I agreed to go out with her, we will meet in front of the school when it ends tomorrow".

Now Madara spoke again "Is it rather odd, you school had just finished, but she was at the school gates already".

Madara was not inclining, he was saying it to Issei, Issei for his part said "Oh shit, I did not think about that"?

Madara gave him an_ oh really _nod "Was she in the same kind of uniform as you"?

Issei shook his head "Damn you are right, I mean, why did I not notice that"?

To this Madara had a simple question "I am an old and powerful shinobi and you are a brat, trained by me but still a brat".

"Hey Madara did I also tell you that this strange cat like girl also was following me home".

Madara knew he was trying to change the subjected and decided to play along.

"So she was the Loli that you spoke of". Issei nodded "Well you see, she tried to speak to me at lunch break and I kinda told her I knew she was acting".

Madara nodded in approval he did not mind this.

"But I have the feeling that she was put up to it by someone, I mean the school must have factions within it".

At that Madara had to say "Well, I do not know why they would scout you, I mean by all descriptions you are meant to be a worthless boy".

Madara knew how to sting someone with words, but so did Issei.

"I guess you're right, it is not like I have lived three lives and failed to achieve my goal or anything like that".

Now Issei froze, the look that Madara gave him could have frozen over a **Susanoo**.

"I'll let that slide this time, you must remember that when around me the only thing you need be afraid of is _me_".

Issei nodded he knew that Madara could be ruthless, actually he always was.

"We will see or rather, you will find out from that girl if she is interesting, but if you do, I give you permission to use your A and S rank Jutsu's on her".

Sighing and standing up Madara said "But do try to find out some information from them first, just do your best not to completely fail".

That was Madara's way of saying good luck and do well, it was also his way of saying, if you screw up you're in so much trouble. "Thanks, I guess, oh by the way what if she is not human"?

Madara looked at him and said "And that changes it how, beat her take the information from her, do with her as you see fit".

That was Madara's way of saying kill her or leave her, no anything else.

"Okay what do I do about cat Loli girl"? Madara raised and eyebrow and then smiled "Let her follow you, but call me".

Issei noticed that Madara was smiling evilly, Issei took a mental note not to call him.

"_The old war villain hero guy will find out in any case"._

Madara was too busy snickering evilly to notice that Issei was slowly leaving the room.

Issei got to the door when Madara asked "It dark, you have no friends and your training session is hasn't begun, where do you think your going".

Issei forced a smile and said "I wanted to go catch a Loli".

It took Madara a whole five seconds before he was able to understand what Issei meant.

Madara burst out in laughter "Ha, ha, haha, just because your the one who catches it doesn't mean I won't be the one to interrogate it".

Issei looked at him and said "Madara, lay off the evil stuff, we don't three eyed freaking god-like guy popping up again".

Madara looked at him "I may not like the guy but you still show respect to the Sage of Six Paths".

"Yeah, yeah he is the one who lumped me with you". As Issei left Madara said "Right back at you".

Issei respond "Get a hair cut, people mistake you for my mother".

Madara bit back saying "Why don't you let your hair grow like mine and Harshirama, maybe then you'll be half good as his little brother was".

"I thought you hated that guy"? Issei asked this as he was about to close the door Madara responded saying. "Past tense".

Issei decided to close the door and go 'Loli hunting', "I'm going to catch a cute white haired cat like one, one who refused to come in for tea".

* * *

Smiling he used the **Flying Thunder God **technique**.** Koneko had no clue what it was that hit her, last this she saw was a flash and then darkness.

Koneko awoke to see a man clad in strange red armour with long spikey black hair. His most notable feature was his red eyes.

They posses three tomoes, strange enough Issei was there two, his eyes were the same as cosplayer.

"Oh the little kitten like girl is awake, how should we proceed then".

This came from the black haired man.

He must have been the person Issei said was a _father like guy_.

"You see, I dislike, brats, weak Senju and people who mistake me for a woman".

At the last comment, he looked scary but then to Koneko, was always looking scary.

She only uttered one word, a familiar one. "Senju, Senjutsu"?

The blacked man raised his eyebrow "The clan not the discipline child, I have nothing against style, it has its uses".

He looked over to Issei and asked.

"Should we ask her to talk, make her talk, interrogate her to talk or Tsukuyomi".

Issei just said "Why don't we erase her, she fainted from the **Flying Thunder God**, means she can't be a threat".

Madara thought for a moment then said "Actually yeah lets do that, its your problem until they come inside here".

Last Koneko saw was the freaky red locking with hers and spinning.

Her body on the bother hand stood up and walked out of the house.

Issei could not help but say "Let me guess, that's your discussion with the landlord"?

Madara did not even try to deny it "What I have never even said a word to that man".

Issei shook his head and watched Koneko walk down the street.

"Well I guess I should take it easy after all I have a date tomorrow".

Madara sighed and put his face in his palm.

"You should be exactly like me, why does that come to mind".

Issei shaft tilted his head and said "What, I want to know if she can dance or at least the people with her can".

Madara smiled contented "Well if it gets out of hand, you can call me, just survive long for me to get there".

Issei nod then said "Hey wait would you have married woman if she was as strong as you"?

Madara looked at him and sighed again "You're only fifty years too young to be asking me that".

Issei looked at him and asked "So you'll tell me in fifty years"?

Madara replied "No, its just a figure of speech, I thought it sounded good, I did not intend false hope".

* * *

Issei grumbled as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"So like you, so dog".

Madara had heard that and had to ask "What did you say".

Issei knew he was not asking, he was rather daring him to say it again.

Issei was not one to take that type of bait.

"I'll be in my room, you can do what creep stuff you do when I am not here".

Madara scoffed at this and said "I either play shogi with my wood clone, or play video games against it, needless to say I win".

Issei sighed and closed his door, "_playing games with yourself, that has to be the weirdest this ever"._

Pulling out a book Issei began to doodle in it.

Actually all he did was draw symbols and names of jutsu.

"_Well I wonder what a date is like, also why they hell does Madara want me to turn out like_".

He recalled the memory of the freak with three eyes or _The Sage of Six Paths'_ as Madara called him.

"_Aw man, can't he just take Madara away or change his attitude, I mean I have to live with that guy"._

His only comfort was Madara can't read his thoughts.

Then it hit him "_Maybe he just does not say he can"._

But then he remembered that Madara was not a humble man. He also recalled that Madara had wanted him to use the Sharingan twenty four seven.

He told him he liked walking looking normal, not attracting attention.

Madara had to take into account that Issei went out a lot more than he did.

The only time he did leave the house was when he had to hypnotise some one they owed money.

Yawning Issei came to realise that he had not eaten dinner.

"Heck due to these white cell things I don't even need to eat". Turning over he fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was it, well you got to the bottom of the page (I hope)**

**Did you enjoy it, did you like it , pls review and let me know, but pls no flaming**

**Also heads up Issei does not like betrayal so Raynare/Yuma is in for some deep crap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I did this chapter really fast because I really enjoyed it.**

**Hope you guys like what I did to Issei or more like what I have made him capable of doing.**

**Let me know what you think of Pls review no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Two

Issei awoke to see the light seep into his room.

"_Shit I hate the mornings"_ was the first thought that came to his mind.

He heard Madara called out to him.

"Hey Issei, there someone at the door for you"!

Issei got up with a jump, Madara never called him by his birth name, instead called him Izuna or child.

He didn't need to get dressed he had slept in his school cloths.

"If this a joke you're pulling Madara, it is not funny".

Issei yelled this as he left his room, Madara replied "Have I ever pulled a prank since you've known me, ever, ever"?

Madara himself was walking back to the living room leaving a rather good looking black haired stern young woman in the doorway.

Issei had no idea who she was, he let Madara know that.

"Madara, I think there has been a mix up, I have no set eyes on her before".

Madara in passing said "I know, she said as much".

"Then who is she and why have you left her at the door".

Madara replied "She said she didn't need to come in, she is also your Student Council President or something like that".

Issie had no idea why she was her, walking to the door and picking up his bag he asked.

"Err, should close the door so you can stare at it instead me"?

She shook her head "Do have any idea what time it is"? Issei looked around him and said "As you can see there is no clock in this house".

An object hit his chest, grabbed it, it was round and made ticking noise.

"I took the liberty to purchase you one, care to check the time".

He looked down at the clock in dread, it was midday.

Looking up sheepishly he said "I take it you came to get me"?

She nodded "Of course you are a scholarship student, care to tell me what time went to bed".

Madara voice carried threw the hallway. "He went to bed around five in the evening, was fast asleep three minutes later".

She looked at Issei in disbelief "You sleep in when you go to sleep early"?

Issei knew there was no right answer to that one.

"So, you want to move, so I can get out the door"?

She complied and he stepped out side and began to walk to school.

* * *

She was walking beside him and lecturing him along the way.

His mind was on other matter, that caused him to only hear some of the words that she was saying.

"I mean, you are a bright student, some say the brightest, it is not proper for you to behave in such a way".

Issei knew that the school must have standards, he also knew she was right in what she said.

"_The old ass must have made sure I slept late_".

He could just envision Madara casting a **Genjutsu**on him while he slept.

"You have a duty as an ace student to set an example for your younger peers".

What was next, '_Uncle Ben's _talk on responsibility.

"As a result, I will come to your house everyday at seven in the morning to take you to school".

Issei nodded and said "Yeah do as you see, what"!

"Wait run that last bit by me again"?

She looked at him and said "So you were only half hearing what I was saying after all".

In his mind Issei said "_Shit, she is rather smart, well she is Student Council President after all_".Issei instead "Sorry I am still a little drowsy, I ask your forgiveness".

She nodded her head then said "That is understandable, what is not, is why your father did not wake you up".

To this Issei said "He is not my father, he has never called me son and when he called me this morning it was the first time in a while that he was ever said my name".

She raised her eyebrow and asked "What does he call you then".

Issei sighed as they reached the school gates "He calls me Izuna".

"What's that"? He looked at her "That's the name he gave me".

She handed him a slip that would explain his absence to his teacher and said.

"I am Sona Sitri by the way, I look forward to seeing your progress in our Academy".

Taking the slip from her Issei said "My thanks, but you really don't need to do this everyday".

She shook her head "Oh I will until you can come to class on time".

Madara had taught him better to argue with a determined woman.

Before he left she said "Oh by the way I will send for you at lunch time do come". Issei nodded and then left.

* * *

Issei was about to two classrooms down from his own when a blonde good look young man barred his path.

"Oh you must be Issei, could you come with me".

Issei looked at him and said "I need to get to my class before I get into more trouble sorry".

With this he lightly stepped past the blonde with little to no effort and made his way to his class.

Showing the note to the teacher he sat down and let the rest of the lesson pass by.

Though most of his attention was focused at the outside window, he did manage to make some smart remarks and get the answer to random question right when asked.

* * *

It came to his attention that this was a very bad move. Not because it pissed of the teachers to no end.

But his peers would be whispering about him being a computer or being so smart that he need not look at someone to know there name.

They did not know that he could hear them, they did not know that he really wanted to tell them to shut up.

As lunch came a girl named Tsubaki came to the classroom looking for him on behalf of the Student Council President.

He knew he did agree to go see her so he followed this girl to uphold his word.

At that moment the blonde named Yuuto Kiba was reporting to the red haired Rias.

"Buchou, he was faster than I had anticipated also he seemed like he was not even trying".

Rias looked at him and saw no lie in his eyes. She silently cursed "Dammit Sona has got to him first".

At this her raven haired friend Akeno said "Ara, Ara, not all hope is lost Rias-sama, we can still go and introduce ourselves to his guardian".

Rias shook her head "No, Sona has this round, but we won't loose the next, I can tell you that".

She did not know how but she had to find a way to at least meet him to find out what sort of person he was.

At least when he was not acting.

* * *

Back with Issei, he was sitting down in an elaborate room with Sona. A chess board was in front of them.

Issei being who he was had to ask "You called me out here for a game"?

She nodded and said "Yes, your test results showed that you have great problem solving skills".

What she did not mention was that they beat even _her_ high score.

"Ah, I see so you want to test them for yourself do you"?

It was a stupid question, Issei knew it and that is why he asked it.

"I do" she replied and took a seat in front of the board.

Issei sat down but thought "_What would Madara do_"?

It came to him, Madara would just use the Sharingan on her and leave.

Sighing he thought "_Why do I even use that guy as a role model"?_

It was a good question, but not one he needed to answer right now.

He looked down at the chess board, he knew he could win.

But did he want to was another question, actually he did want to win.

Madara had taught him to "_If you can win, then win, if you can't, find a way"_.

As he moved his first piece all he could think of was "_I hope she does not end up hating me for this"_?

* * *

About five minutes later Sona was just staring at the endgame board. She had no idea that he was this skilled in chess as well.

Any trap, fork or pincer she had tried had failed. On the other hand, all his traps seemed to be so well placed she could not avoid them.

She now looked up at Issei's eyes, she could see that he had not taken this game too seriously.

"Just how smart are you"? It was this that made Issei flinch.

"_She figured out I was not really taking the game as seriously as I was acting_".

"What brought this one"? Issei said as he raised and eyebrow. Sona in reply said "You may have acted serious with me, but you weren't so interested in you victory".

Issei knew he had messed up and messed up big with that.

"Was it that obvious"?

Sona shook her head and said "If it were anyone else, you could have fooled them, but I know when an opponent is taking joy it their victory".

It was yet another remark that he would have to remember in future.

"_So she does not like losing, well I do not blame her no one does"_.

Looking around he said "If this was all I will return to my classroom, thanks for the game".

He said this with a smile and left, he did not know that Sona was still thinking about him.

"_He is rather smart, I hear that he also out did Rias's knight after I left him, who is he"?_

Her rival come best friend was having the similar thoughts at that moment.

* * *

"_To think that Sona would be bold enough to invite him, she must have taken an interest in him as well"_.

This was not good for her, she had now lost her only advantage.

She looked out the window and saw him walking to the main building.

She did not know, but he felt the sting of a stair and looked up to see her.

"_Oh great what next some kid with spiky hair is going to ask me to duel him in a card game_".

It just hit him as he was now entering the main building "_Isn't that part of school out of bounds at lunch"._

The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly as if it was building up to something.

Issei did not forget that he had a date after school.

"_I wonder how that is going to go down_".

* * *

Actually what was all he thought about for the rest of the day.

It was not soon enough when the day ended and he began to walk out of school.

Issei half expected her not to show, but was proven wrong when he saw her waiting for him.

"Ah, you, you're here" she said blushing.

Issei adopted the nice guy mask and said "Well yes I am". He smiled and the began to walk off.

"So where do you want to go to first"?

He asked her this as they were walking away from the school.

"W-Well I wanted to go get some ice cream"?

Issei checked how much money he had in his wallet and said.

"Sure but don't go getting anything that is too expensive".

She smiled her face full of joy at his words.

Making their way to a certain store they both stood in line and picked the ice cream they wanted.

"Um, can I have the um, the dark chocolate duo".

Issei looked at her "_Not so much into sweet stuff_".

"Yes can I also have the cherry red spill". Issei said this handing over the cash as he took the two ice creams.

"Um, thank you Issei-Kun". She smiled as she took a lick of her ice cream, Issei noted that the sour flavour did not seem to stop her.

Issei himself devoured his ice cream and then looked at Yuma who was just about half way through hers.

"You sure eat fast Issei-kun". Issei just said "I know I do".

He looked at her as she finished eating her ice cream and wiping her face.

Issei smiled and had to think "_I would not mind doing this again_".

* * *

From there they went to a shop and browsed for books and other items that they desired.

Issei picked up a visual novel that he like called '_Clannad_' while Yuma picked up a hand bag.

They both laughed when they saw what the other was getting and paid for it at the counter.

Laughing together they went to the arcade next and decided to play games together.

At first they played PvP, but Yuma did not seem very good at this so they decided to play on a team against bots.

Issei would have come to this arcade in his free time.

So some of the workers who knew him, were surprised to see he had someone with him.

Many of them made love heart symbols at Issei or gave him a wink that he would rather not know about.

Yuma herself seemed to be enjoying the arcade, it forced the thought.

"_Has she never been to the arcade before"_?

Issei did not bother to have that answered, in the first time in a long time he was having fun like a normal person.

"_If Madara could see me, he would sigh and close his eyes then walk away_".

He was right about that Madara would do that if he had been watching.

But as he he thought about this, Madara was playing shogi against a summon.

Seeing that Yuma was slowly growing tired of the arcade he asked.

"So where do you want to go to next, but it might have to be the last place for today".

She smiled at him and said "Can you take me to the park, I would like to walk at dusk with you".

Issei said "Sure thing", so they began to leave the arcade, much to the disappointment of the workers.

As they were making their way to the park Issei just had to ask.

"So what type of parent's do you have, if you don't mind me asking you"?

She smiled and shook he head "I don't, my mother is an alright woman and I would do anything to gain my fathers approval".

Saying that Issei had to think "_Daddy complex_".

She looked at him and pouted "No, it is not like that, I don't see you like him".

Issei was able to sigh in relief.

"Well sorry about thinking that".

She shook her head and said "It's alright, to me it does not hold to much annoyance".

Issei took a mental note, her tone and manner seemed to change with her last few words.

"Sorry, I must have come out wrong, can I ask what were your parent's like".

At this Issei sighed and said "I really can't remember, there is like mental block, I can remember them dying but that is all".

As they continued to walk they drew closer to the park. "Oh I am sorry for bringing up such things then".

Issei looked at her and shook his head "No worries, I can't let the past define me in the future now". She smiled at this as he smiled back at her.

"So, you are the type of person who looks forward now"?

Issei shook his head again and said "No I just can't look that far back".

To this Yuma replied with an "Oh".

Then she fell silent again.

Issei smiled as he looked up at the moon, he had really enjoyed his time here with Yuma.

* * *

Looking at her as they entered the park Issei for the first time saw that she really was beautiful.

He was glad to have accepted going out with her.

"Say Yuma this was really fun, could we maybe do this again in the future some time"?

Yuma did not reply but she looked up at the sky and asked "Do you like me Issei-kun"?

Issei did not know what had brought this one so he said "Well from what I know of you, yes I like you, you are a nice girl".

She smiled and turned to him and said "What is it that you like most about me"?

Issei did not have to think long about it.

"Well I guess it is you, the way you walk, speak, play, read, I like it all why"?

She looked at him and said "I really thought you would say my body".

To this Issei had to reply "I was thought to look for more than that".

She looked at him and asked "By who"? To this he said "The man who has raised me".

She looked at him quizzically and asked "Who is he would he, your uncle"?

To this Issei shook his head "We are related, but not that way, why do you want to know about him".

She now stepped up to the fountain that was in front of them in the park.

The moon light seemed to shine within the water like silver.

"Issei-kun I have to ask you, will you do anything for".

To this all he could reply was "Yes, why do you ask".

To this she said "Oh I just wished to know that is all".

Okay that was a little weird but the rest of the date had been nice.

"Say Issei could you do one more thing for me tonight"?

Issei raised his eyebrow and asked "What is that"?

She turned and smiled at him he shadow facing the moon, her face looked as if it was shining on its own.

"Dear Issei, if you could do so, could you please die for me"?

Issei had no idea where that one came from but, he suddenly felt a massive about of blood lust and killing intent.

Leaping back from her he saw her clothing transform into something far more seductive.

He also saw she had grown a pair of black wings.

He only noticed it now but there was a hole in his side.

"Shit" he said as he fell to the ground.

He had let his guard down the entire date and was now paying the price.

But then again, his entire torso was not made up of human cells.

He managed to get back to his feet and said.

"So it was all building up to this"?

His tone was filled with anger and rage at the betrayal he felt.

Yuma now looked at him in shock, he should have died from that attack or been left dying at least.

He was so furious that his Sharingan was not active.

Yuma had no idea why his eyes turned red and was about to form another spear of light to throw at him.

Seeing that she was about to attack, Issei made four hand signs and said **Great Fire Destruction Jutsu**_**.**_

Saying this as he blew out, a massive wave of flame appeared from his mouth directed at Yuma!

She managed to avoid it barely nearly burning her wings. In the same instant Issei jumped up.

His eyes locked with her and in an instant she was trapped in his **Tsukuyomi**.

* * *

Yuma found herself in some sort of red world. She was strapped to a table and Issei was standing above her.

He was holding a thin sword, his eyes looked menacing.

She was about to ask him for mercy but he spoke first.

"I will slice you with the sword for ninety six hours".

Placing the sword on horizontally on her arm he slowly cut her open.

She screamed in pain and he began to repeat the process it.

She screamed unable to speak unable to cry for mercy, she only knew pain.

Issei continued to do this to her until she fainted.

Slowly she opened her eyes to and turned her head. She saw herself, no a body of her self, cut up and left bleeding on another table.

Only her face on the other body was intact.

A pain came into her neck and she tried to scream but could not. Issei was now slicing this body of hers up, but there was something wrong there were two Issei's.

"We will slice you with our swords for ninety six hours".

The pain she felt was beyond anything she had known.

It was as if the blades were cutting both her body and her spirit.

Issei was looming over her, he bent down and whispered into her ear "I wonder which will die first your body or your spirit"?

He then again took his sword and began to slice her, this time it was her wing that he was carving up.

She now began to scream in pain, she could see the whit sun mid the sky of red rising, it had only been one day.

She now felt the pain of both bodies and fainted again, Issei continued to mercilessly slice her body.

But was always leaving the head in tact.

He would keep his word and continue this for ninety six hours.

She now awoke again, but this time she could see countless cut up bodies of her each with an Issei standing above them.

Issei was looming over her again and said "Two suns have set are you ready"?

At this all the Issei's there were turned in a horrifying unison and turned to her face her.

All of them stepped forward with their blades and slowly placed it gently upon he body. The all in a vicious slice, they all cut her open.

"If you wished to kill me you should have said so from the start".

All of them said this as one as they continued to slice her.

She fainted for the third time.

When she woke up Issei was looming over her again, the last sun was setting.

In her mind she had a hope that this nightmare would be over.

"I have to give you my congratulations".

She looked up at him hopefully as he said "You have exactly ninety five hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds to go".

Her eyes widened she had no idea how little time could have passed, it had been four days.

"**Tsukuyomi,** I control time and space here".

She now noticed that uncountable blades were above her.

"You brought this on yourself, you thought I was just a normal pathetic person, you were wrong".

"I know who you are, Raynare, your other bodies told me everything".

In her mind she thought "_If he knows then why does he continue with this_"?

"I can also hear your thoughts in this world". He said this as he put his face above hers.

"You ruined my first happy memory in a long time, of course I am going to vent my anger upon you".

She now had nothing to cling to, she was here in his world now, she had no defence against him.

"You caused me a great deal of pain on a trust level, I will make you pay for this".

The last thing she saw was thousands of swords descending upon her.

She screamed and screamed as they made contact with her body.

Issei saw that she was broken and dispelled his **Tsukuyomi**.

A whole second was all it had taken him to break her and steal the information from her mind.

He was still in a very bad mood.

His Sharingan still active showed him that there were two people watching him turning in their direction he said.

"Come one now if you value your lives, or you will meet the same end as she did".

Now all he did was wait for them to respond to him.

* * *

**Well how did you guy's like that, did you see it coming, did you think it was random**

**Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter, a duo of devils have a lot of explaining to do!**

**Pls review and let me know what you think again no flaming, it does take effort to write this stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay for those of you who have been waiting here is Chapter three**

**Note to you all this a is a cool down Chapter, not an action one**

**Also please review and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Dropping Raynare, Issei saw two young women come out from behind one of the hedges.

"Wait you hid behind a hedge, seriously"?

Issei asked them this because the hedge they were behind could have been easily caught in any of his fire jutsu's.

One of the two women was the red haired beauty he had seen at school.

The other was a raven haired beauty who he did not know of.

Both of them wore the female version of the school uniform.

He was still in a bad mood, but he knew he needed to keep his calm until he was able to figure out if they were hostiles or not.

"First tell me who you are and why you were spying me, if you try to lie I will know".

It was not threat, they could not lie to him, well not if they looked him in the eye.

The red head was the first of the two to speak.

"I am Rias Gremory, this is my friend Akeno Himejima".

The raven haired girl smiled and said "It's nice to meet you".

"_She is being pleasant despite the display I put on, perhaps I should have used materiel attacks on Yuma, I mean Raynare_".

He thought this as he eyed the two of them very closely.

"From what I have just learned, you must be from one of the other two factions".

Issei was making a play, he was tempting them to take the bait.

After all they had not seen what Raynare had seen, in fact Raynare did not even know she told him everything.

He could see from the reaction they gave him that they were surprised that he knew this.

Rias the red haired one spoke to him now "So you know about the other factions"?

Yes, they had fallen for it and Issei knew now they had to be devils, angels would look less sultry and fallen angels would have tried to help Raynare.

"Yes, I know all that she knew, oh that is right you did not see what I did to her".

Both sets of eyes now looked down at the crumpled figure of Raynare.

She was still breathing and by sight she appeared to be fine.

The one who had called herself Akeno had to ask "Is she, is she alive"?

To this Issei said "Oh yes she is, is she able to anything though, no".

Rias's eyes now looked up to his face and asked "What, what did you do to her"?

To this Issei calming replied "I broke her spirit".

It was these words that put both of them on edge.

"Wait, what do you mean _broke her spirit_"?

Issei looked at Rias and said "I think you can answer one of my question, now why are you here"?

He could see the hesitation in her eyes, he also could see that she was not making eye contact with him.

"_Is it an instinct of hers, she cannot possibly know of the Sharingan"_?

After the brief pause Akeno was the one who answered.

"We saw fallen angel activity in our area so we decided to check it out before we took action on it".

Issei had to admit she was a very good liar.

So good in fact that he would have believe her accept he knew one person who could lie better.

"Sorry, but hiding part of what you were doing is not going to work on me".

He now looked at them, part of him held contempt that they knew _she_ had been a fallen angel.

"Had I been a normal boy and was killed, I do believe you would have just let her go".

Issei could see he had caught them both off guard with that.

He looked at them and said "Oh what how do I know, well I know a man who would not fight unless he had to or it benefited him".

He now looked at Rias and said "I can see that you are not the type to jump into a fight, you would rather avoid combat if you could".

Seeing her hold back a scowl was worth it. He was right they would have just let him die if he was normal.

"Okay I will ask this for the third and final time what are you doing here"? To this Rias spoke now, it was if the two girls were trying their luck.

"We came to observe you, the fallen angel was not what we expected".

"In the case of your death we would have offered you a place in my peerage to live on as a devil".

This was good news, at least this was how devils recruited in some form.

"Ah so it was my soul that you were after, but why choose me"?

He knew Madara had taught him to hide his chakra so these being should not be able to sense him.

Rias now spoke again "We believe that you have a powerful sacred gear within you"?

Now powerful was one word he knew all too well, but _sacred gear_.

That, that was a term he had not heard for at least five years now.

The memory itself was a little hazy but he could recall Madara saying he had sealed it.

He knew better than to give out that kind of information to total strangers.

"My regrets to you, but I am alive and fine and no I do not wish to be a devil".

He had decided to leave game them a sallow wave and walked off.

As he took his tenth step Rias called out to him "Well, you aren't just going to leave her there like that".

A face so devoid of emotion turned and looked at her.

"The battle is won, in war the winner does not help the loser get back on his feet".

He now turned back and began to walk again.

Rias called out to him again, her voice was going to get more and more irritating if she did that.

"At least take responsibility for this incident, since you were both the product and catalyst for it".

At this Issei decided best to use the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** and teleport home rather than listen to a devil lecture him.

He did just that leaving the two devils in awe as he vanished, both of them cursed after he had left.

"Dam him, he just up and left, why did he do that"?

To this Akeno replied "Well I think he is in a bad mood, he did look like he enjoyed his date".

Rias sighed "What was this his first date, so he is now traumatised"?

Akeno nodded "I think rather this was the first time he felt honestly happy and now it is ruined, best to speak to him later".

Madara noticed that Issei was back home and had to ask.

"She tried to kill you didn't she"?

He took the silence as Issei made his way up to his room as confirmation.

"You must be hurt, I can see that it must have been a nice change from our training".

Madara knew well enough that Issei was not going to talk back to him.

"Did you really like her that much, one a side note did you kill her"?

Before he closed the door Issei said "No I did not kill her but I might as well have".

**Tsukuyomi** Madara knew he had to have used that one her.

Madara walked up the stairs to his door and said "Do you want to tell me what they are"?

Issei sighed at being forced to speak and said "I found that there are three factions in this world maybe more, angels, fallen angels and devils".

Madara laughed at this "What are they heaven, hell and those cast out of heaven"?

Issei sighed again and said.

"I think it is something like that, the Yuma girl her real name is Raynare, she is a fallen angel".

Madara now asked Issei "If she is alive what did you do with her"?

Issei opened the door and said "I left her on the ground and came back here, I used the **Flying Thunder God Jutsu** because two devils had been watching me".

Madara's eyes narrowed and he asked "What did you do to them"?

Issei shrugged "I left them with a body".

Madara raised and eyebrow and asked "Why would you do that"?

Issei said "They wanted me to _take responsibility_".

Madara cringed then broke out into laughter, pausing for a moment he said.

"They wanted you to what, it is not like they have your child or anything".

Issei managed to laugh at this as well.

"You're right, that is what I thought, so I did what I knew was right".

Madara began to laugh even harder and said "Oh yes you vanished on them alright".

Issei could tell this was one of the rare times that Madara was actually being a nice guy.

At this point in time they heard the doorbell ring.

Madara sighed and said "I'll get it".

He then walked to the door an opened it.

A red haired girl and black haired girl were in front of him.

"Sorry we are not into door saleswomen".

Madara then closed the door on them, they rang the doorbell again.

At this point Madara knew they were at least determined.

"Okay so what do you have to sell me that I really want or need"?

Clearing her throat the red haired one spoke.

"Um sorry sir, but we really need to speak with your son".

Madara looked at them and said "Not to be rude, but I have no children, you have the wrong house".

Madara then closed the door on them when they rang the door bell again for the third time.

"No sir, we need to speak with Issei Hyoudou".

Madara had known all long that they must have been the two devils Issei had met.

"Sorry but Akuma are not allowed within this house, nor is the ones under my care allowed to interact with them".

Now the black haired one spoke "Ara, Ara, we are not Akuma, we are devils, you know the western kind".

Madara had done a brief study into the history of this world so he knew a little about what she said.

"Yeah, but you're still the children of hell".

Now the red haired one got a little offended at that and she said "No we are from the underworld, not hell, they are completely different".

Madara wanted to hit her, but he also wanted to see what they wished to say.

"Okay then come inside, Issei the two girls are here".

Both of the two young women noticed that he did not yell, rather his voice carried through the house.

All of them sat at the table, Madara and Issei on one side, Rias and Akeno on the other.

"So can you tell me what it was that he did that has caused trouble, I mean other than defend himself"?

Madara added the last part because he knew it would annoy the two before him.

Rias was the one to answer him.

"Right now, we are in a delicate peace between the three factions, this is because back in the great war, all factions lost terribly and neither was able to destroy the others".

Madara did not look impressed and said "I asked you about the trouble that has been caused not a history lesson girl".

Rias managed to hold the contempt that was within her voice when she answered him.

"You see skirmishes still happen, but what Issei did has thrown things out of order".

Madara looked at them and said "You have a specific way you kill each other, how pathetic how weak".

Rias did not know how to answer this but she tried to.

"As the incident happened within Devil territory we will be the ones held accountable for it".

She continued to say "But if the other factions decided that this was a provocation for war".

Madara looked at her and said "And you think, that his actions will have caused this"?

Rias nodded it that was exactly what she thought.

Madara however did not seem in the least bit bothered by it.

"The way I see it, you let an incident, that you could have prevent occour and it has backfired on you".

Madara now looked at Issei and said "You wish to use Issei, so that he can take the blame for what has happened".

Rias shook her head and said "What no, I only wished for him to explain this matter to my brother".

At the mention of this both Issei and Madara got saw an opening.

"Why your brother, I mean is he high up in hell, I mean the underworld". Issei said this, his words to any normal person would appear genuine. To any smart person he was being an absolute ass when he said this.

Rias ignored Issei and said "My brother is the strongest of the four ruling Maou's that are in charge the devils".

Issei looked at Madara and said "I thought Lucifer rule in hell and god in heaven".

She nodded and said "The original four Maou's died in the war".

Madara looked at her and said "Could not have been that great if they died".

Madara sated this but the recalled that he had died at least three times.

Madara shook his head and said "I take that back, I have died three times".

Issei had hear this story so many times he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Rias and Akeno on the other hand, had no idea what he was talking about and leaned in interested.

"Wait, did you just say that you have died three times"?

Madara looked at the gleam in her eye and said "Yes I have, I died once being killed by one who was better than me, I used a power of mine to bring myself back".

"After that I died of old age".

"Last I was betrayed and killed back a pitch black guy".

It was a good tale, though he left out major parts and everything he had caused.

Rias and Akeno were shocked.

"Wait you brought yourself back after you died".

Madara nodded and said "After the one who killed me left my body as well, can't come back if he is there".

Rias did not know what to say then she did manage to ask "How old are you"? Madara sighed and said "That is no real concern right now".

He now looked at them both and said.

"Well we can meet your brother as long as he comes to this house".

Rias was about to say that they should come to his but she felt a sudden feeling of dread as Madara smiled.

In the back of her mind she was forced to think "_Is he even from our world, is he even human_"?

"Also Can you ask him to come alone".

Rias did not know how to answer that so she asked "Could you at least tell me your name if I do that".

Madara looked at her and said "It is Uchiha, Madara Uchiha". Pulling out her chair as she stood up Rias said.

"I will need to go now, we will be back shortly".

She and Akeno left to no doubt summon her older brother. Madara in turn looked at Issei and said.

"Avert your eyes from their".

Issei who had his eyes closed opened them and said "Oh come one, I was not even".

Madara shook his "My bad, thought your old blood was taking hold".

Madara cursed and said "You stupid genetics make you like that, I wish I had removed them when you were younger".

Issei cringed and said "Well yeah blame my genes will you, not all of us can be like you, you know".

Madara cast him an evil glare and said "I can arrange for you to be so if you".

At this Issei had to politely decline. "I would rather not have that Sage of Seven Paths come after me".

Madara took in a deep breath and said "Don't make him even more powerful than he already is".

At this Issei said "What did I get it wrong"?

Then Issei said "The failed to mention they wanted to recruit me after that Raynare killed me".

Madara looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Wait they recruit you after you die"?

Issei nodded "Yep so I can become a devil or something along those lines".

Issei then added "If by some mistake did die, I can tell you I would have turned them down flat".

Madara nodded and said "Then I would have used **Imperfect World Resurrection** on you".

Issei looked at him and asked "Why can't you just use the other one".

To this Madara had a simple reply "You don't need to eat or sleep as **Endo Tensi**".

Madara looked up and said "They are back, there not attempting to hide their power".

Issei looked at Madara who said "It's a sensor thing".

Issei did not bother to ask him why he had not taught him it, he knew that Madara did not teach him everything.

Madara looked at Issei and said "He is stronger than you, but not me".

Issei looked at him and said "How much stronger is he than me".

Madara said "Just a little, you could beat him if you put your mind to it or used summons".

This was not the answer that Issei had been searching for.

Madara had not told them the gap between himself and Issei.

Slowly Madara saw the Maou enter the house he was alone.

Madara knew if he wished to kill him if he wished too.

"So you must be Madara Uchiha and Issei Hyoudou"?

Madara gestured to a seat and the Maou sat down in front of them. "I am Sirzechs, Sirzechs Lucifer".

Madara could tell that he was of higher birth, he spoke down to them, though he did try to disguise it.

"So, you are here what now then".

He smiled and said "I just need confirmation that the fallen angel attack him first".

Issei did know what happened next but it was clear to him that Madara had cast **Genjutsu**on the Maou.

In the **Genjutsu** Madara was showing him the recollection of what happened.

He showed him how Issei had taken out Raynare and exactly what he had done.

After about a minute Madara released it and said in the real world.

"Is that enough for you, I mean is that enough for you"?

Sirzechs saw that it had all been just an illusion.

"I see you are quite capable, just what are you two"?

To this Madara answered "I am Madara Uchiha, he is my disciple".

Now Issei would not go as far as to admit that, but Madara was right in a sense.

Sirzechs looked at them both and said "I will need to consult the other Maous before we decided anything.

Madara looked at him and said "I do not believe that is any concern of mine".

Sirzechs now stood up and was about to leave when he said.

"I don't think the Fallen Angels will take this sitting down though, you may be in danger of attack".

Madara now smiled, it was the smile a cat made when it played with a mouse before eating it.

"I welcome it them". Sirzechs did not know if, he was being arrogant or was deadly serious.

Sirzechs then asked "My sister said you had claimed to have died three times"?

Madara replied "Not claimed, I have and it does hurt by the way". "I do have one request of you um, disciple"?

Madara looked at him and said "Oh and what is that".

Sirzechs calmly said "Since you have showed me that he is more than capable of defending himself from such attacks we will have to monitor him".

Madara noticed that they only wished to monitor Iseei and not himself.

Issei now spoke up and said "Why do you want to do that"? Sirzechs looked to Madara who had already figured it out.

"He wants to keep an eye on you so you don't go around causing mayhem and chaos".

Issei sighed and said "What a drag, I guess you guys don't trust me at all do you"?

Sirzechs retorted by saying "It is hard to trust someone who runs away before killing his foes".

Madara looked at him and said "He did as I taught him to, if he wants to leave his victims to suffer then it is his choice, your sister and her friend could have finished it off".

Sirzechs at this point gritted his teeth and said "It is not that simple when factions members come in contact of each other".

It was then that Madara said "Then your own rules limit you, you should change them if it is such a bother".

Sirzechs gave a sigh as he stood up "That is all I have time for today, I would invite you to my home to discuss it further but I have a feeling you would decline me".

Madara nodded and said "Call it what you want, Hell to me is still Hell".

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow and said "Did you commit evil deeds before".

Madara now laughed and said "Oh you have no idea, let me just say I have pulled the strings of many nations".

Sirzechs found that he had to believe him on this part, he did seem like the monster behind the scenes type of guy.

"It is your choice for now then farewell".

With that he used a stepped outside and used his magic to teleport away.

Madar looked to Issei and said "He was rather arrogant, he did not know that I could beat him".

At this Issei asked "Is there anyone you can't beat"?

Madara nodded saying "I am good but I am not the ultimate, therefore I never stop learning or growing in power".

Issei sighed he knew this talk, it would consist of Madara talking about the future and how one must never believe themselves complete. Issei head up to his room and was heading for bed when Madara called out to him.

"Take tomorrow off, I will tell them".

Issei thanked Madara by saying "That is not like you, on a side note how will you do that"?

Madara's voiced carried again saying. "Well I will go there and tell them".

Issei at this point before he closed the door said "Well if you decided to can you at least change out of that armour, I mean I don't want people to think you're into cosplay".

Madara took not of that and said "Okay I will but you need to get some rest, using **Tsukuyomi** requires a lot of chakra, you need to replenish your strength.

Madara also said "Well at least now if you are attacked you can display what you have learned from me".

Issei grunted as he flopped down on his bed.

He knew Madara was right, the times where he they were alone were over.

"_I guess Madara is right, the knowledge that there are supernatural beings other than ourselves means that we will meet and even fight them"_.

He knew Madara had to be pleased about that, turning over he fell asleep.

Madara now came up and saw him sleeping.

"I guess now is the time to unseal that dragon like being in his arm".

Making a single hand sign he said "Seal Release"! Words and sealing marks appeared upon Issei's right arm and slowly began to fade away.

The arm itself seemed to be less tense now and Madara was pleased.

"I wonder what type of power this sacred gear thing holds".

He left the room and closed the door.

"If he can master that thing within him, he may well become like myself and Harshirama".

An image of his old rival and friend flashed before him.

"Not even I know how strong he is going to get and I am not just saying that".

He looked back at the door and said.

"If he can master it he will be a worthy to inherit my own as well as Harshirama's legacy".

He now turned his attention to the house and made two hand signs.

"With this no one but him and I will be able to just teleport into here".

It was a necessary precaution after all he did not want to enemy in this house.

Madara then made a wood clone of himself and sent it out to the school.

It would inform the office and that Issei was not coming to school tomorrow.

He also would have to see of that Student Council President in the morning.

"I guess I can be kind every once in a while'.

* * *

**So how was it, did Marada do well enough, how was Sirzechs**

**Let me know what you think of it in a review but please no flaming**

**Also do you guys think I should add another naruto character, if so he can't be one who is alive (AKA naruto and his friends)**

**hope you enjoyed look forward to Issei meeting with Asia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Chapter four, not much Madara action here, but just wait for it**

**Also notice to all you out there in advance a certain character named Freed is not in this chapter**

**hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think**

**Pls review no flaming**

* * *

Issei awoke this time to the sound of Madara telling Sona to hit the road and Issei was taking time off school.

He heard the door close and Sona walking off.

Getting up he walked down the stairs Issei thanked Madara.

Madara responded "You need a break from all of them in that place, go on out".

Issei at this point opened a draw and took out some money and put it in his wallet.

"Yeah, I will head out, taking some money just in case, see you later Madara".

Madara did not bother to say goodbye, he knew he would see him again.

At that moment Madara looked at the drawer and sighed "Why do the people of this world need money"?

* * *

Issei headed to the park where he decided to sit down and contemplate last night.

There was no sign of Rayanare, so he suspected that her allies or the devils must have taken her.

He also noted that the ground was now longer burnt. "_I need to focus more on the now"_.

He thought this as he tilted his head back up at the sky, the sun was bright, not too bright but bright all the same.

He yawned and closed his eyes, he wanted to eat something, well not that he needed to eat but he wanted to.

He was about to stand up when he heard a small scream.

He looked over in the direction of it and saw a young girl. She was blonde and had green eyes.

She had fallen over dropping a suitcase that held her cloths.

Her cloths were now strewn across the path and her skirt had flick up revealing her underwear.

Issei calmly walked over to her as she stood up and offered her a hand up.

He did not say a word just smiled gently at her.

"Um thank you" she said in a soft and feeble voice.

Issei smiled again and said "How about we talk after your clothing is back in your suitcase".

She nodded and the two of them proceeded to gather up all the clothing that was on the path and around them.

After the two of them had done that Issei offered his hand saying "I am Issei, Issei Hyoudou".

She took the hand shaking it saying "I am, I am Asia Argento". "Um, Thank you for um, you know helping me with my clothing".

Issei shook his head "No problem, I just did it because I felt like it".

At this moment he heard her stomach growl he looked at her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Say I was just about to go have breakfast, sounds like you need some to want to join me"?

Asia nodded shyly, Issei took note that she was rather trusting of people who did good for her.

Issei then said "Follow me I know a great place, wait do you want me to carry your bag"?

He looked down at the suitcase it was not too big, but she did have trouble carrying it.

She handed the bag over to him and Issei said "If I was a robber you would have just lost your bag".

To this she was able to reply "You've seen I only have cloths in there, also I don't think you are a bad person".

When she said this Issei's mind flashed back to what he had done to Raynare.

"I would not say I am good though".

* * *

He took her too a place that he knew served good beef bowls.

Paying for two of them he sat down and ate it.

Asia was just staring at it, Issei who was half way through his looked up and said "You no hungry".

She shook her head and said "No it's just, it's just I have never eaten with chopsticks".

Issei at the moment pointed to the spoon in front of the bowl.

"I think the old man who runs this knew that".

She took the spoon and she too began to eat the beef bowl.

Upon finishing it she said "Um, thank you for this, Issei Hyoudou".

He smiled at her and said "What are you doing in Japan"?

She did not answer, this meant to Issei she had something to hide.

"Well if you don't want to say you don't need to".

He got up and said "Well this was fun and you did not turn into a black creature with wings to top it off".

He nonchalantly let that slip and cursed himself.

"Um, you know about the fallen angels"?

Issei looked at her, he did not know if she was making a joke or not.

"Err nothing forget, just a slip of the tongue, forget that I said it well see you around".

He got up and as about to leave when she said "Thank you for this Issei, you are a kind man".

He now had walked out of the store and was silently cursing himself for saying that out loud.

* * *

"How could I have been so stupid, does she know about the fallen angels, is that why she did not answer me".

Issei at this point realised that he should probably be following her instead of walking in the other direction.

Turning around he cast the **Camouflage Jutsu **upon himself and went back to Asia.

He saw that she now had three people beside her.

All of them looked like nice people, but then again Yuma had looked nice too.

He could hear them talking, about going to a church.

Issei suddenly froze up when he heard one of them mention the name 'Raynare'.

"_Should I attack and kill all of them now, or should I follow them and find out if there are more of them and what they are planning"_?

Had he been Madara he would have gone with option one, but he was not Madara so he chose option two.

Slowly he learned as they talked that this Asia had been thrown out of the church for being able to heal a devil.

"_Typical, they throw away that which they fear and cannot understand"_.

He also learned that they believed this girl had a sacred gear that could heal Raynare.

The three of them left her leaving her directions to go to the church.

Issei waited until Asia herself got up before releasing his jutsu.

"Some very interesting friends you have Miss Argento".

Issei spoke to her, but the kindness and warmth had gone from his voice.

Asia got a shock when she both heard and saw him that she took a step back.

"Um Issei, how long have you been here for I thought you left".

To that Issei said "I heard it all, oh by the way the one who put that bitch in the state she is in was me".

He could see that she was shocked at the way he spoke also at the way he referred to Raynare.

She looked at him and said "But how, how did you do that to her"?

Issei did not look her in the eyes, instead he looked at her feet saying.

"She ruined my first happy memory I have had for ten years, you cannot imagine what I did to her".

He now fighting back the arising Sharingan said "I want to ask you something, why are you helping those who murder others".

Asia did not answer him she looked away as if she was ashamed of something.

"It has to do with you being kicked out of the church right, I did hear that as well".

She slowly nodded and began to recount the her tale to him.

At the end of it all Issei could say was "They will use you then through you away".

She nodded at this but said "They still are angels of a sort, I mean they are not devils".

Issei had to admit that, though the devils he knew had not tried to kill him.

"Give me your hand". Asia looked at him and was about to ask what for when Issei said again.

"I said give me you hand".

She obeyed and Issei held it in his, when he let go a symbol was on it but then it faded from sight.

"What, what did you do to me"?

She asked this as she looked in awe at her hand.

She could feel some sort of power on it.

To reply to her Issei said "I marked you, that way if you are in trouble I can teleport in and help, I am telling you now they are going to kill".

She had to admit it that Issei was being a lot more friendly and protective than they were.

"You go along now and do as they ask you, but touch that seal and I will know you are in danger".

She nodded and set out from their Issei had to ask himself.

"_Shit man why do I care so much for someone I just met, do I think she is going to die_".

* * *

At this moment Issei need answer and he knew just the place to get them.

Turning around he used the **Flying Thunder God **technique to teleport to his desk.

None of the students seemed to notice Issei also cursed himself for this.

"_Dammit why am I like the guy who can disappear and reappear and no one notices"_.

It was not that bad a skill to be honest just not very nice.

Getting up at the lunch break he made his way over to window where he had seen Rias.

Finding his way inside he knocked on the door of what he thought was the Occult Research Clubs room.

Turns out it was and Yuuto Kiba the blonde from before answered it.

"Oh Buchou-sama we have a visitor". Issei could tell Rias was on edge when she saw him, needless to say her brother must have told her to be.

"Relax I have not come here to fight you". She did not instead she said "Your father threatened the leader of the four Maous"!

To this Issei said "My father died ten years ago so that is impossible".

It was at this point that Rias recalled that Madara had not called Issei his son. Nor had he called him Issei at all.

"Well the guy you lived with had all but threatened the Crimson Maou, who happens to be my brother"!

Issei shrugged and said "Should have told him not be such snobbish git then".

Rias was at breaking point and was about to attack him when Issei let loose a large amount of killing intent.

"It would not be wise to attack me, mam".

Issei said this with a perfectly calm face, only thing was his Sharingan was active.

Rias took a step back and the pure amount of pain that was contained within his eyes.

She then said "Well what is it that you wished to know"?

Issei could see through the act, she was shivering in her shoes. "I guess you could say I would like to know the name a sacred gear that can heal, well anyone".

Rias looked at him skepticlly and said "Why would you want to know about that".

To this Issei said "A certain group has one and I want to know if I should let them keep it".

Rias managed to meet his gaze and look directly into his eyes and say.

"Now why should I do that, its there business not mine".

Now it was Issei's turn to smile as he said "Do you think you are in the real world"?

Rias was about to answer that when everything around her began to melt.

Issei then said "I have a deal, tell me what I wish to know and I will release you".

"Refuse and I will rip it from you and leave you".

Rias did not know since when she was within this, but it seemed that she could not escape on her own.

Sighing and trying not to panic she said "Okay, I believe the one you must have heard of is the Twilight Healing".

Issei nodded and said "Continue".

Rias had no choice but to "The fallen angels have been looking for it for a long time, they planned to extract it form the one who had it".

Issei's eyes narrowed and he asked "What will happen to the person if this happens"?

Rias looked at him and said "He or she will die".

Issei then said "Thanks for this", he released his **Genjutsu** and left the room.

* * *

The rest of the Occult Research had no idea what had just happened.

"Um Buchou-sama why did you just stare at him for like a minute"?

She turned to look at Akeno and said "What I told him what he wanted to know"!

Akeno looked back at her and said "Well if you did you did not open your mouth".

Rias looked at her peerage none of them must have been in the illusion she said quietly "So I was the only caught, but why"?

She then tried to see if Issei was walking out of the school when she realised "Wait has he met the user of Twilight Healing"!

* * *

Issei at that moment had transported himself home and was going through a summoning scroll.

Madara looked at him and said "What are you doing back here, why are you going through a scroll".

All Issei said was "Sorry I got to kill the one I did not and her friends".

Issei have found and summoned the weapon he wanted used the **Flying Thunder God **technique to teleport to Asia.

He had left her alone for a full hour and was sure she must have found the church by now.

He was right, he also saw that she had managed to heal that bitch from last night.

Appearing out of thin air between the four Fallen Angels and Asia. Slapping the ground with a tag he said.

"Sorry but you won't be taking her sacred thing from her today".

Grabbing Asia he used **Flying Thunder God **technique to teleport back to his house.

"I'm sorry you must stay here if you want to live and also just say Issei put me here if your asked".

He used the same Jutsu to teleport back to the church.

Seeing all of them prepared to attack him he smiled and said.

"Last night I spared you can you recall what I did".

Raynare who was now healed due to the Twilight Healing gritted her teeth and said.

"Don't look him in the eyes, you're as good as dead then"!

Issei smiled and said "It will be more entertaining to dance in the real world.

All four charged him as he stood still.

Issei stepped to the left to avoid the blue haired ones strike and then to the right to avoid the blondes.

Jumping up with speeds that they could not even perceive he kicked the two of them back into the other two.

"Skill of that level is not going to lay a hand on me".

Opening a scroll he summoned sword into his hand. "Come on, I thought you wanted to dance"!

As he said this Raynare charged forth to attack him with a spear of light.

Issei at this point felt as if something was upon his left arm and used it to block the incoming attack.

He saw that his entire left arm had scales on it, red scales to be precise.

Ignoring that he made a two hand signs and said "**Bringer of Darkness Jutsu**".

The one he cast it on, the male had no idea where he was.

Seeing that he was no longer a threat, Issei jumped back and made a single hand sign and said.

"**Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu**"!

Taking a deep breath in and blowing out, Issei unleashed a wave of fire upon the Fallen Angels below.

He saw that three of them had managed to avoid it.

However the one who was caught in his **Bringer of Darkness Jutsu** was killed by it".

He looked at the three who were left and said "Oh come now, I am just a human right"!

At this two of them charged again Issei could tell they were pissed off. Issei dropped flat on his back as the two Fallen Angels soared past over head.

But not before he stuck his sword out and damaged the blonde ones wing.

She screamed in pain as she crashed into the wall and tried to get back to her feet.

Only now did he activate his Sharingan and say "Well now that I am a little warmed up ready for the real deal"?

Raynare and the blonde one he saw hesitate but he felt the dark blue haired one come for him from behind!

With mere ease now he seemed to just step to the side and watch her as she flew past him.

"Oh with that speed you are never going to hit me, I will get offended if this is the best you got"?

In the back of his mind he remember that he was acting a little like Madara but right now all he cared about was toying with his prey until they were dead.

Smiling he said "How about a change of styles"?

None of them other than Issei himself knew that what this meant.

Making again a single hand sign he said "**Wood Style Wood Dragon Jutsu**"!

Bursting out of the ground behind him a massive Asian dragon made of pure unrefined wood appeared.

Keep that hand sign the Wood Dragon split into three and spiralled after the its three targets.

The three Fallen Angels had to constantly move to avoid the attack.

Each of them noticed that the Wood Dragons would grow as they moved therefore beginning to trap them.

The blonde one who had one of her wings damaged by Issei soon found.

That the Wood Dragon that was chasing after her was slowly catching up.

She at that moment decided to try to go of course and attack Issei.

In response to this Issei moved the dragon that was chasing the blue haired one down.

The blonde Fallen Angel did not know what hit her.

She was smashed into the ground by the Wood Dragon and became a gory mess on the floor, her blood spurting out all around where she had once been.

The wood dragon split into two and each merged with the ones that still had targets.

It was at this moment that Raynare came to realise something.

She called out to her ally who now was just keeping out of reach of her own Wood Dragon.

"Kalawarner, we need to hit him, if we stay like this were doing to get trapped"!

Her ally agreed with her saying "Alright then"!

Both of them began to change course and out manoeuvre the Wood Dragons that were chasing them.

Raynare saw that it was hard but as they flew around in circles and other shapes they noticed that Issei was becoming more and more open.

At that moment Kalawarner risked gathering multiple spears of light and threw them at Issei.

Issei moved Raynares Wood Dragon to intercept them.

Raynare saw her chance both She and Kalawarner were at other ends of the church.

They both decided to charge Issei.

Since both of them had both wings intact they were able to keep out of range of the Wood Dragons.

At first they had to pull back because the Wood Dragons got in the way but then a golden moment appeared to them.

Issei who had his eyes closed opened the and the Wood Dragons stopped moving and fell to the ground.

It was the chance of a life time and forming spears of light in her hand Kalawarner took it.

She charged Issei and managed to stab him right in the heart.

At this she thought it was over, but Raynare knew it was not, she noticed that Issei was not bleeding.

"Kalawarner get away it is a trap"!

Raynare yelled as the Issei who had been stab reverted to wood.

At that very second as Kalawarner was about to jump away Issei burst out from underneath her.

His sword slicing up her and ripping her body in two.

Raynare dropped to the ground in shock at what had just happened to her comrades.

Issei who had not a drop of blood on him, nor so much as a scratch began to walk towards her.

"Do you feel fear Raynare, do you regret what you did to me, do you want me to show you mercy"?

Issei approached her with a wicked smile upon his face, he was going to enjoy what came next.

He walked up to her and put his hand under her chin.

"What is the matter, I thought you and your allies were going to make a heroic charge and kill me".

He looked into her eyes his Sharingans ablaze with hatred.

"You ruined the first happy memory I had in a long time, you know that".

Issei noticed that his left arm was right now returning to normal.

"How do you think I feel about that"?

He asked her and looked into her eyes, he could see the pure terror that she saw.

She finally managed to say "I don't, I don't know".

Issie kept his hand where it was and said again "Tell me why did you kill me".

Looking directly into his eyes she was unable to resist telling the truth.

"I thought it might earn me favour of my leader and my father".

Issei looked at her "_Wait a second, she killed me to gain favour, what a sick life her kind must live_".

This did not show on the outside though "What were the order that you were given".

This was on question he had not asked last night and wanted the answers to now.

"I was to observe the human Issei Hyoudou, I was to report if there where any changes".

He noticed that she only said observe not kill. "So you killed me out of your own initiative"?

"Yes" she replied like all of her replies there was no emotion within it.

Sharingan had made her completely enthralled.

Issei then took the sword and stab her through the stomach.

Blood began to flow from her mouth though she did not scream in pain.

Issie pulled it out and let go of her letting her fall to the ground.

Then she came to her senses and screamed, free from the Sharingan's spell.

"Oh does it hurt my bad".

Issei did made a single hand sign and she began to heal.

"Wait what do you plan to do with me" she said this as she tried to stand up.

Issei looked her in the eye and said. "I intend to break you"!

* * *

In that same instant she was within his **Tsukuyomi** again, but this time it was different.

She was standing before Issei as she saw him stab her. The image changed and she saw Kalawarner getting sliced in half.

The scenes changed repeatedly showing her the deaths of her allies and her self.

Each time the scene played out she could feel the impact the wounds upon her own body.

She scream and scream and screamed.

Then She felt a hand on her it was Issei, he was behind her.

Issei said "I will torment you like this for one hour"! She did not know if she could last even that long.

The feeling of being burned crushed, smashed, stabbed and then healed felt beyond the pain she felt before.

She was not bound this time, she only saw what was happening around her, everywhere she would turn she saw the same thing.

The only thing knew would be the pain upon her body.

In that world what seemed like an eternity passed.

Cycle after cycle would occur she Raynare, felt as if the pain was changing forms.

Soon she was excited when she saw Issei's face, despite the image of him wounding her.

Then at long last the voice of Issei sounded out "I congratulate you, it has been a whole tenth of a second since it started".

"That only leaves fifty nine minutes fifty nine seconds and nine tenths of a second left"!

Raynare felt something was wrong she felt weird when Issei spoke it was as if his voice had something in it, something that she desired.

Issei released her from his **Tsukuyomi**, look her in the eye he said "What is it that you want"?

She bent down on one knee and said "To serve you"!

* * *

**Okay to be clear Issei is not evil, just he can do evil things when he is really emotional**

**Also what do you think of what he has done to Raynare?**

**Let me know in a review pls no flaming**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys how you going, might not post after this for a while.**

**WHY because of planning on how to beat up Riser thats why and also I have been neglecting my other work.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think in a review pls no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Five

Madara had just finished beating his wood clone that was henged to look like Hashirama in Shogi when he heard a noise upstairs.

He had been so focused on beating his clone that he made look like Hashirama that he did not notice when Issei some time before had arrived in and gone back out.

Given that it was by **Flying Thunder God** technique, he still did not notice it.

Heading up stairs he found a small girl sitting upon Issei's bed.

He looked at her and said "Not to be rude, but why are you in his room?"

She managed to shyly answer, red with embarrassment "Um, Issei put me here?"

She did not know how damning her words were. "Ah, Issei put you here, now tell me why is that?"

Madara at the best of times looked rather scary, now he looked immensely scary as he looked down on her.

His Sharingans were glowing bright red, needless to say the small girl was terrified.

Madara saw that his approach was not working so bending down to her level he said.

"Okay tell me why you are here". "Um, Issei grabbed me from the church and we ended up here?"

Madara's Sharingan could see that Issei had marked her for **Flying Thunder God** technique.

"I would say he crashed your wedding but your dress is not that of a bride, so why did he put you here."

Madara at this point was doing his best not to look like a total monster.

He knew that if she was too scared she would not answer him.

Before she could answer Madara felt Issei arrive having used the **Flying Thunder God** technique.

"Issei you're here care to explain her."

Madara was just about to point to the girl sitting on the bed when he notice Issei had another girl with him.

"Issei come with me, you two girls stay put if you try to leave I will know."

At this Madara took Issei by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Alright, you have two minutes what are they doing in this house!"

Issei could tell Madara was not happy and lying to him would just make matters worse.

"Asia the one with blonde hair I saved from the Fallen Angels, the other is the one who tried to kill me."

Madara looked at Issei for a moment and then burst out laughing, he knew what Issei must have done.

"She is not under a **Genjutsu** is she?"

Madara looked at him and said "You really must be talented at breaking people, I wonder where you get that from."

He looked at him now and said "So one you saved the, other now desires to serve, what next your own harem?"

Issei looked at Madara "Was that you attempting a joke Madara?"

Madara looked at him and said "Well yes, yes it was."

Issei did not tell Madara that he needed more practice.

"Okay now that we clear I got to go ask Asia what her backup plan was".

Madara looked at him then asked "Why did the Fallen Angels target her, what did they want"?

Issei did a shaft head tilt and said "Well she has a sacred gear called Twilight Healing that's what they wanted."

Madara looked at him and said "She must have been the one to heal the one whose mind you broke."

Issei nodded and Madara approved of his actions.

"If she can heal people, then being allies with her is a good choice."

Issei nodded, though fate had been kind enough to make him meet her without a hidden agenda.

"So she can stay her for a while".

Madara looked at him and said "If she is useful ally she can stay here until she dies, then I will resurrect her".

That was as close to 'Its no problem' as Issei was going to get.

Heading back up stairs he opened the door and said "Madara has said that it is okay for you to stay here for a while."

Asia looked at him, she did not know what to say, that Madara guy was really scary. "Wait, did Madara scare?"

She nodded and said "He is does not seem like a good man."

Issei looked at her and said "He is not overly kind, but he does have his moments."

He now looked to Raynare who was on one knee to him.

"Needless to say you wish to stay here as well?"

She gave him a nod and looked up into Issei's eyes. Asia who was watching this was rather scared, the Fallen Angel she had healed was now across from her in Issei's room.

"Come with me, it has been a while since anyone other than Madara and myself have stayed here."

Issei showed them to two spare rooms, each with a bed in it.

"Well it will be some time till dinner, if you're hungry help yourself to what is in the fridge."

He paused and then added "Though stay away from the bottom shelf Madara is the only one allowed to that."

Both girls nodded and Issei said "Read books, watch T.V, roam around the house, help around the house do as you see fit, just tell us if you're going to help."

Issei left the girls in their rooms and went down stairs.

* * *

He was just about to put the spare money he had with him in the draw back when the doorbell rang.

Issei was about to get it when Madara got to it first.

Opening up the door he saw that red haired Rias again with her friend Akeno standing there.

"You shouldn't be in school" Madara said this as he closed the door in their faces.

They rang the doorbell again and Madara sighed and opened it "If you're not those two, I have to say we are not into door to door sales."

Closing the door again Madara just waited for them to ring the third time.

Which they did at this point Madara said "Issei can you get the door for me?"

What Issei really wanted to say was "_Just use __**Genjutsu**__ on them already!"_

But no he went and opened the door. Opening the door Rias said "You have a lot of nerve!"

To this Issie calmly replied "Yeah and your breast are too big for a girl who is seventeen."

Her face turned the same colour as her hair.

But then she managed to regain her posture and said "That, that is completely off topic!"

At this point Madara just had to say. "And two devils incarnate popping at my house is not."

Issei looked back at Madara and cringed. "If you want to do the talking you answer the door."

Rias now looked more angry and said "Can we come in or not?"

Issei shrugged and said "Wrong person I don't get a say."

Madara at that point said "Sure let the saleswomen in." Rias was insulted at that, but Akeno managed to calm her down.

Coming in she said "Do you, do you understand what you have done!"

Issei said "Yeah, I saved a girl beat the bad guys, mission complete, I am the knight in shining armour."

Madara looked at Issei and said "You are far from a knight and you're not wearing armour."

At this point Issei said "Madara, stop ruining the moment."

Clearing her throat Rias said "Ahem, you need to be held responsible for this."

Madara looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"If they want us dead they can try." Rias was able to recall what her brother had said about them.

She also was able to realise that she was being to these people.

"What you have done, killing four Fallen Angels, they can use as leverage to spark another great war!"

Madara said at this point "I don't see the problem?"

Issei looked at Madara and said "Perhaps I should go and tell them I did it?"

Madara looked at him and said "What style did you use?"

To reply Issei said "Wood Style, now that church is filled with wood dragons."

Madara looked long and hard at Issei, then just burst out laughing.

"Well that was not the type I thought you would use, but anyway, what do you want from us."

Issei then turned to and said "I only killed three of them, the fourth is alive and well."

The two devils looked in shock at him, there were no words that came to their mouths.

"You can check on her she is upstairs."

Madara said this completely void of emotion, Issei knew he must be doing so to hide the evil laughter within him.

"Wait, what have you done to it!"

Issei looked at her and said "I have done nothing, she is here of her own free will."

Rias did not know what to say, had he enslaved a Fallen Angel, in that case could he do it to a Devil?

"Relax, I would not do it to you until you attacked me."

Rias looked at him and then said "I will need to tell my brother that you."

Pointing to Issei "And you alone are responsible for this event."

Madara looked at her and said "Well then, you have no need to stay here any longer."

It was at this Rias shook her head "I will need to take him to the Underworld so he can confess and show the four Maous how he did this."

Madara did not know what to say, but then it came to him. "So you need him as your scape goat and you are going to offer him up to your dark gods."

Rias replied "What, no, we don't have gods and, he is not a scape goat!"

At this Issei said "You could have fooled me?" Madara shook his head "I will go down and speak to your leaders, after all I want to see what rules in hell!"

At this Rias said "The Underworld." Madara looked at her and said "Same thing to me."

Issei looked at Madara and said "Do you really want to go I don't mind if I go?"

Madara looked at Issei and said "Oh course I want to go, it will be a good change, tell me is it all on fire in there?"

Rias was about to answer him when Madara said "I'll just see when I get there."

He, Rias and Akeno then proceeded to walk out of the house and Rias used her magic circle to teleport to the Underworld.

* * *

When they were gone, Issei sighed "Well at least I have the place to myself."

He said this happily, but then recalled the two girls within the house as well.

"Well crap, I forgot that I had two guest!"

As he said this Asia came down stairs and said "Issei, where is Madara who was it you were talking two?"

Issei shrugged and said "Just a duo who for some reason fancy Madara or me."

Asia did not know if she should take him seriously or if he was joking?

"Relax, Asia I am having a joke, who could fancy Madara or me?"

At that Asia said trying to hide her feelings "Well you, you are a nice person Issei, but Madara, well he does not seem to be nice?"

She turned red as she said this and hid her face Issei at that moment he saw a cute side to her.

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing ever, thanks but I am sure you are probably the only one who would say that."

"I think I need to go out again."

Issei had left his house and told Asia to stay put.

What was he going to do, well just loaf around and kill time until Madara came back.

He had walked a fair distance when he saw a man, who had a strange look in his eye stalking near the church he had just fought in.

"_He must be one of their allies, he give of too much blood lust to be, well um holy_?"

He had managed to kill a few hours so it was mid afternoon.

At this point he saw the man enter the Church, from the outside at least it looked normal as if nothing had happened.

Issei quickly used the **Flying Thunder God** technique to enter as well.

"I was wondering if they had any allies, well I have to thank you for showing yourself."

In his mind Issei recalled he could have just asked Raynare about her allies but this was good enough.

The man who was in front of him said "Oh are you with the devils can I kill you!"

To this Issei flashed his Sharingan and said. "Well neither of those are true but I can surely kill you!"

The foe before him was an idiot, he looked him directly in the eyes and was caught in his **Tsukuyomi**.

* * *

Issei was able to see in his **Tsukuyomi** world that this man was just a psychopath.

Also he was kind of both a sadist and masochist.

"Well tell me who you are?"

The man responded "I am Freed, I was an exorcist but I was deemed to violent."

Issei sighed no shit he was able to figure out he was violent.

"Well Freed, welcome to hell!"

At that moment Freed found that he was no longer standing up but was strapped to a chair and his eyes were taped open.

In front of him there was a large screen with speaker playing the Dora the Explorer.

Freed began to yell about how annoying the music was and how pathetic Dora was.

Issei smiled, there were more than two ways to skin a cat.

Popping up behind Freed he said "I will torture you like this for seventy two hours".

Starting then Issei but his head phones in and listened to some 'Dance with the Devil' on repeat.

Freed was not so luck and was forced to view the entire series of Dora over three days.

At some moments episodes that were really annoying managed to repeat after about three episodes.

Two hundred and sixteen episodes later Issei stopped it and said.

"I have to give you credit your spirit only broker after the one hundredth and fifty-eighth episode."

Be it noted that Issei did not watch any of them just kept track of time with that world.

He then smiled wickedly and said "But we still have seventy one hours fifty nine minutes, fifty nine second, and ninety nine hundredths of a second left to go".

"This is **Tsukuyomi **in here I have mastery over time and space".

Seeing that Freed was broken, Issei decided not to waste any more of his time or chakara on him.

"_Well anyone would have lost the will to live if they had to sit through that._"

Issei had to admit he would have if that happened to him. He saw Freed's body now lying on the ground.

"Well, it is not like Asia is going to come and heal him."

At this point Issei walked was about to walk away when he saw Sona at the front of the Church.

She was alone and staring at him through her glasses.

"What, what did you just do to him!"

She had seen Freed enter and knew he was a rouge exorcist.

But she had not seen Issei enter it at all, in fact she had seen Issei on the other side of her.

Issei no looked at her and said "So you are like Rias then, well that is what my instinct is telling me?"

He could see that Sona was visibly surprised that he knew about Rias.

"Yes I am like her but, no I am also not like her".

Issei knew what she meant "_Well she is kind of nicer to us that Rias so I'll play nice._"

"You want to know what I did, what I did is I broke his mind and spirit."

She looked at him sceptical of what he just said.

"Oh and about a few hours ago I was the one who is responsible for the dead Fallen Angels and these tree like things."

She did not seen any lie in his eyes, Issei for his part deactivated the Sharingan.

Using **Tsukuyomi** two times in one day did take it's toll on him.

Also he knew he was not Madara who had a massive store of chakra at his disposal.

Yawning he said "I'm going to head home, Madara should get back from his talk with your Maou leader guys."

Sona looked at him as he walked out of the Church and asked "Your caretaker is speaking to the four Maous, is it about this?"

Issei nodded "Your welcome to come to my house if you like, at any rate you're more likeable than Rias."

* * *

Madara on the other hand had sat threw hours of pointless talk.

One thing he hated was weaklings saying they were strong.

The one thing he hated more than that was weaklings thinking they were stronger than him.

Finally for the first time since he had arrived their he decided to speak.

"While you are all talking about if I can do what my disciple has done, why don't I show you how good I really am."

At this it was Serafall Leviathan, annoying girl who had some sort of disorder according to Madara said.

"Oh, I have been saying that from the start, but no one listens to me!"

Madara did not say but he had not doubt as to why they did not listen to her.

"I too am getting sick of this incessant chatter, just hit him all with your strongest attacks and I will show you!"

At this the pink twin tailed girl Serafall's eyes lit up!

"Oh yes Sirzechs-chan, let I go outside let us do that, it will be fun."

Madara had to admit, her will to fight was at least one redeeming quality.

Using one of their Magic circle Sirzechs teleported them to another location within the Underworld.

Sirzechs spoke in a calm and haughty tone.

"You brought this upon yourself, you asked for it."

Summoning to him his families 'Power of Destruction', he manifested it into what was known as 'Ruin the Extinct'.

An uncountable amount of small red spheres appeared and moved towards Madara.

If he had been anyone else Madara would not have seen them coming.

But Madara was Madara and he was prepared.

As soon as the nearest of the red spheres came close to him he activated his **Rinnegan**.

His eyes changing in an instant for his Sharingan base to **Rinnegan** he absorbed the attack.

He smiled if that was the best his foe had it was not nearly enough.

All of the Devils and Maous who were watching thought because of the dust kicked up that Madara must be dead.

All of them, even Sirzechs took a step back when they saw that Madara was unharmed.

Sirzechs gritted his teeth and said.

"Well I guess I will have to go all out!" This time he sent out a much larger amount of 'Ruin the Extinct'.

Serafall who was watching had actually seen what Madara had done and said "That's not going to work Sirzechs-chan."

But at this point he ignored her and sent out countless spheres of red light towards Madara.

Madara saw that this man was strong, well in this world at least, but he had made one crucial mistake.

All the spheres were in his line of sight. Madara smiled and made a hand sign**Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**.

Saying aloud so all could hear, though he did not yell "**Amaterasu**!"

At once all in his the spheres in his line of sight burst with black flames and vanished.

At that point his left eye began to bleed as if he was crying.

He looked at them all and smiled wickedly "If that is your best dance, your bumbling fools who don't know basic steps!"

At that moment Sirzechs charged forth, he now activated he 'Human Shapted Aura of Destruction'.

Madara saw that he had transformed into almost into his attack smiled and said.

"I will show them why Harshirama is the only one I will admit defeat beat in combat"!

At the last moment he activated his full body full armoured **Susanno**.

What everyone else saw was the red form of Sirzechs strikeing a massive blue humanoid.

Madara did not even move his body, he merely closed his eyes and his blue **Susanno **smashed aside the Red Satan.

Sirzechs's body went flying as his power abated and crashed down to the ground.

Forming a crater were he landed, getting up he saw for the first time what a fool he had been.

It was Serafall who called out saying.

"We have enough proof Sirzechs-chan".

She now turned to Madara who had just dismissed his **Susanno**.

"I think we can say it is safe to say you or your disciple can handle themselves!"

She said this with an annoying smile that pissed Madara off to no end, but he had done what he had set out to do.

"Now can one of you take me back I would rather be there than here".

* * *

Rias was about to step forward, since she had brought him her, she had to take him back.

But Serafall beat her to it. "Wait a sec you fit the description of the ace student's caretaker!"

Madara had no idea how she knew about him or Issei.

"So-tan told us all about you two, it makes sense now So-tan being drawn by your awesome powers!"

At this point all Madara wanted to do was to tell her to leave him, he would find his own way back.

But Serafall was not having it and she jumped up right beside him and used her magic circle.

The circle itself took them to the Student Council room in Kuoh Academy. Serafall looking around said "Looks like So-tan is out but you can find your way from here right!"

She made some type of annoying sign at him and Madara nodded just to get out of there.

As he was about to make his exit so she said "Oh can I meet your disciple I want to see if he is like how So-tan said he was!"

To this Madara saw that he could use her as a source of information and said "Sure follow me".

At that point Madara took her by her arm.

Jumped through into another dimension, came out and was in front of his house.

It was at this moment Sona had decided to exit the Hyoudou residence.

She did not know what hit her, "So-tan you're here!"

Was all she heard before she got tackled to the ground.

It was at this moment who Madara realised who 'So-tan' was.

"So you are sister, should have guessed so."

He said this calmly walking around them into the house.

He saw that Asia was watching T.V and that Raynare girl was cleaning her room.

"Issei I am back and brought a visitor with me."

His voice carried through the house and Issei came out of his room.

He saw Sona getting hugged to death by a girl who looked like her and was dressed in pink magical girl suit.

"Madara did you find some one you cosplayed I don't know you knew that kind of people."

A sudden death glare told him to shut up.

He saw that Sona was having trouble getting out of what seemed to be her sister grip.

Her eyes catching sight of Issei she stood up and introduced her self.

"Hi I am Serafall Leviathan, I am So-tan's sister and the strongest female Devil in the Underworld".

All Issei could do was look at Madara and say "Why the hell did you bring her here?"

Madara said "I thought it would be good for you two to meet."

Issei knew that was a lie and saw Sarefall eyeing him carefully.

"Um is there something on my face?" Serafall nodded and jumped at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Madara ignored it while Issei fell backwards at being caught off guard.

Serafall smiled mischievously and looked to her sister, who was visibly angry with what she had just done.

"Oh my bad if you want him So-tan you should have said so!"

She gave her sister a wink and locked Issei's arm with hers, Issei was able to tell that she was stronger than him at this moment.

"Madara a bit of help here!"

Madara looked at Issei, went to the drawer pull out some of the money in it and put it in Issei's free hand.

Madara laughed and said "Just make sure you pay for dinner."

Issei could not believe how evil Madara was being right now as Serafall dragged him off.

He had used too much chakra already and was in no position to fight her off.

At this moment it was Sona who barred her sister path.

"Sister control yourself, you can't kidnap my schools ace student and make him your lover!"

At this Serafall decided to tease her sister by saying. "I wonder has he beat you in chess?"

Sona looked away at this point that was all Serafall needed. "He has, oh then you do want him."

She let go of Issie saying "I'll be in touch Ace-kun" both her and Sona left, Issei turned and said "Madara I will beat you one day!"

Madara in turn laughed and said "That day is not yet in sight!"

* * *

**Well what did you think, seriously I could not think of a more painful way to torture Freed, I mean come one that would surely have broken his mind.**

**Also what did you think of Madara's clash with Sirzechs was it well down was it bad.**

**Let me know what you think of Serafall's treatment of Issei and what you think of Issei's reactions should be**

**Pls Review plus no flaming again I may not update for like three days**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here it is, I have done some thinking and just to let you know this is the prelude to the battle Chapter**

**I also had to think up a good enough reason as to why Issei would help Rias after all he and Madara do not like them.**

**Also Pls review and let me know what you think but pls no flaming.**

**Enjoy it took me a little longer, PS the next chapter will be slightly longer to make up for this one**

* * *

Chapter Six

It had been three days since Madara had official shown Devil society that they were unworthy of their name.

True to her word Sona had arrived at seven every morning to make sure Issei went to school.

On a side note Madara had Sona set up a Shinobi for hire business, this way he could get request from the supernatural side of the world.

He had not set it up for the income, no Madara had set it up for the _thrills_ as he said.

Now there first request had come through, Madara thought it was hilarious, Issei not so much.

The letter was as said. "_I Rias Gremory request the help of one in both martial and political matters."_

"_I would like it if the chosen one would meet me at the Occult Research Club Room as soon as you have accepted this."_

"_Payment will be as follows, any two items that the employed requests for."_

Issei had just finished reading this as he looked up at Madara who had a rather amused look upon his face.

Issei said "You're not going to take it are you?"

To this Madara said "I am not, but you are!"

Issei looked at Madara as if he was mad and then remembered for a time that he was.

"Wait a second, Madara why me I mean can't you send a clone to do it?"

Now Madara laughed and said "She requested on of us, I am sure she can find a way to compensate you, now get over there before I make you get over there!"

Issei grumbled a little as he left Madara and used the **Flying Thunder God** technique to arrive at school.

* * *

He looked around, it was club activity time on Saturday so not many people.

Sighing he made his way to the Occult Research Club room.

He had now made his way to its door when a voice behind him said. "Stop right there!"

Issei did so and was about to turn around when the voice, distinctly feminine said.

"Don't turn around!"

In Issei's head he had to give the woman behind him credit, he could not use his **Sharingan** if he could look at her.

"Who are you and why were you about to enter there?"

At this Issei knew she did was not a teacher, also she did not know who he really was.

"I am Char, Char Anzable."

The woman behind him asked

"Well what are you doing here Char, why did you come here."

To this Issei just had to say "I came here to find my mobile suit and convince others that they are polluting the earth."

To this she replied "Your Mobile Suit is not here and go preach elsewhere."

At this Issei smiled and said "Oh so I am not wanted thanks, soul who is pulled down by gravity."

Issei sneered as he was about to turn around and leave when Rias opened the door.

"Grayfia-sama why are you standing behind Issei looking menacing?"

Grayfia the silver haired silvered eyed woman look at Rias in surprise and said.

"I thought he said his name was Char Anzable?"

Rias went wide eyed "CHAR ANZABLE, from GUNDAM?"

She now looked at Issei and cringed as he grinned impishly.

"No, just no, he is Issei Hyoudou and I requested him to come here."

Now turning around Issei was asked by the silver haired Grayfia "Why did you give me a false name."

To this Issei asked "Why do you cosplay as a maid?"

She looked at him in a dignified way and said "This is my uniform, I wear it with pride while on duty!"

To this Issei said "So I guess your boss has a thing for maid outfits then huh?"

Issei then turned his back on her and said to Rias "Okay I am here what did you need my help with?"

* * *

Rias was about to speak when she was interrupted by some flashy magic as like sixteen devils made their entrance.

"Ah my dear bride to be you miss me, are you yearning for my touch yet!"

Issei now saw the reason why Rias had sent that request to Madara.

Before him stood one young man, Issei deduced that he must be some Devil.

He had fifteen girls beside him all looking like the were trying to cling to him.

In short to Issei it was disgusting.

Issei ignored the idiot and his harem and said "Let me guess now that is the reason why?"

Rias slowly nodded, the guy seemed a bit insulted that Rias had not spoken to him yet so he said.

"I Riser Phenex the up coming star of the Phenex Clan and your betrothed has come to meet with you and this is how you treat him!"

"Oh I am shocked, shocked that I have not got enough attention I am immortal, you should feel honoured to marry one as powerful as me!"

At this Rias bit back and said "I feel sick that my family ever approved of you, you are disgusting and sick, I will never marry you!"

Issei clapped at this and shot Grayfia a look with his **Sharingan** when she tried to open her mouth to protest against Rias choice of words.

"Oh what was that dear, you think you are too good for me?"

He snickered as he placed his hand on the one of his girls breast.

Rubbing it smoothly he said "Why do you think that, I have never lost a Rating Game, except on purpose!"

He said this soo smoothly that it pissed Issei off.

"Well a loss is a loss is a loss, if you lost, you still lost be it your own failings or your own devices."

To this Riser pulled the largest breasted girl to him and began to fondling them furiously.

"I am Riser Phenex, I have my own beautiful peerage filled with lesser could only dream of."

"I have the immortal body of a Phoenix fire as it is in my Clan's blood, I am pure blood Devil of the highest order!"

Issei clapped sarcastically and said "I see you're a classic megalomaniac, you failed to mention me once in that entire spat."

Issei looked now to Rias "He ought to quit jacking off to himself and put his lotion in the basket".

It took Riser two whole minutes to understand Issei's insult and when he did he was fuming!

"You pathetic, little pawn, you are but the filth that I have others lick from my boots, you are such a low class Devil I can't even sense you!"

Issei looked at Rias and then to Riser, then back to Rias. "So moving on you I take it you wanted my help against this moron?"

Rias nodded and said "Yes as you can see I am outnumbered so by hiring you I thought to boost my own forces."

Issei nodded but had in the back of his mind "_She must have hoped Madara would have been the one to show up._"

At this Riser said "Ah so you intend to fight me after all how about a deal then!"

Rias eyed him and said "What is it that you propose?" Riser gave her a wicked smile and said.

"Well simple, we will have a Rating game against each other, if I win you will marry me right after it."

Rias then asked "And if I win?" Riser laughed and said "Not that, that's going to happen but then I will engagement will be void."

Issei could see that this was Rias only chance to win get away from this freak for good, he knew she would accept it.

"Tell you what, I'll even give you ten day's training to prepare for it since I am such a nice guy."

With that an a dismissive wave he left, Grayfia was on Rias's case as soon as he did.

* * *

"You cannot defy your parents and brothers wished Rias-sama!"

At this Issei decided to make an absolute ass of him self and said.

"Maid Lady, your a maid but, are you married?"

To this she replied "That I am for both."

Then Issei asked "You were in service to Rias's family before you got married?"

Rias answered "Yes she was."

Then Issei asked "To whom are you married to?

She did not answer so Rias answered for her "Grayfia is married to my brother, though she prefers not to say it when she is on the job."

At this Issei looked at Grayfia and said "Let me guess there was no bull shit politically benefit."

There was a small chink in the stoic gaze and Issei saw it "So you two married for love then huh?"

He looked up at the roof for one moment before he brought his fist down upon a nearby sofa in anger.

"A shit like you should not force onto other what you have not done yourself!"

Issei said this as his **Sharingans** blazed at Grayfia who took a step back now as she fully recalled who she saw with those eyes.

"You, you're the one who has been provoking the Fallen Angels in the area."

Issei shook his head and said "Those who attack me are my enemy, if they can't turn then they die."

Grayfia was not yet aware but Rias knew what he meant by turn.

Now Issei said "You better go get training, that is not part of my contract so I won't be with you."

Rias looked as if she was about to protest but then she stopped. Issei looked at Rias, he did not like her but a contract was a contract.

"I just hope you can deliver after this is over." At that Grayfia spoke "Do you truly believe, even if you are Madara's disciple, I can see there is a large gap between the two of you."

She looked at him and said "Do you have any experience fighting a Devil, we are not as weak as those who have killed."

Issei knew she had a point, the power between the foes he had faced so far and Riser was large gap.

"Then it just means that I will have to condition myself to fight higher level of foe."

To Issei's dread at these words Serafall Leviathan burst through the door saying.

"I the Magical Star girl will help you Ace-Kun to train!"

Even Grayfia looked rather taken aback with her sudden entrance like that.

"I see that the Leviathan has not learned proper manners and just decides listen in on others conversations as it pleases her."

At this she jumped onto Issei's arm saying "Save me Ace-Kun, the mean lady who tried to take my title is here!"

Issei looked at Grayfia then to Serafall who was on his arm.

He could not for the love of all that was good or evil for that matter, know how Serafall could have won.

Just about besting Serafall's grip Issei said "With this I am leaving, now."

Quickly before Serafall could grab him again he used the **Flying Thunder God** technique to get out of there.

Grayfia now looked at Rias as Serafall left in sulky mood.

"Your ally does not seem to like you much?"

Rias nodded and said "He does not like any of us too much."

Grayfia sighed and left Rias and her Peerage.

Rias now turned to her pieces and said "Well, we have to train, we can't rely on Issei to do all the work."

* * *

Issei had arrived at his room and was just about to take a seat when Asia opened his door.

"Um, Issei have you finished your job?" She said this very cutely, though she was trying not, as she fumbled over her words.

Issei could not help but smile a little at her, she was really innocent in the ways of the world.

"In a sense, no I have ten days before I can actually begin it."

She now looked to the ground as she blushed saying.

"Well um, I just wanted to say thank you for um, giving me a place to stay and all?"

Issei looked at her then said "Well, it was not I who allowed you, that was out of my hands, also are you leaving?"

Asia now brushed a little harder now that his stare intensified and said "No, it just that Madara-sama has invited me to stay her as an assistant."

Issei's blood ran cold and said "You know that he does not mean a _normal_ assistant?"

She nodded and then said "Um Issei, Madara-sama told me a very disturbing thing?".

"Oh really what is it Asia?"

She turned away and said "He said to gain the **Mangekyō Sharingan**, you have to kill your closest friend!"

Issei had no idea as to why Madara had told her that but he said calmly.

"No I do not have it, calm down Asia."

He felt a little guilty he had lied to her well, at least not told her the full truth.

Aisa looked about the room as if she was trying to find a way to say something.

"Um, Issei, why is it that you seem to dislike other people?"

Issei looked up at the ceiling but he was actually looking to the sky.

"Because of what you said before about the **Sharingan**."

He then turned and said to her "One day I will tell you what I know of these eyes, I may not have been born with them but Madara has made me one of is own."

Asia looked at him and said "What will happen if you truly become like him?"

Issei shook his head and said "I have never seen the true him, rather I have seen his post failed master plan him."

At this Asia looked at Issei wanting to learn more but Issei shook his head.

"I am not the one to tell you that, if he deems it fit to do so then listen."

Saying this Issei walked out of his room and grabbed a glass of water.

He saw that Raynare was now doing the cooking in the kitchen.

"Welcome back, could it do any harm to use the front door every now and again?"

At that moment Issei said "Walking is way to normal, I rather not waste more time doing that."

She looked at him and said "That is not very good for you."

Issei at this point regretted not using the **Sharingan** into making her a puppet slave.

"What are you my mother, wait don't answer that?"

But it was too late as she had begun the '_I am your servant_' speech.

"I am your servant, it is my duty to see to you that you are healthy and fit."

"I chose to serve you because you are a man who I can see myself under and worshipping."

Issie raised his hand and said "I get it, I get it."

In his mind he was said "_Shut up please, I don't want to regret sparing your life, also you did choose to serve me after I broke you mind TWICE._"

* * *

At this moment in them a knock came on the door.

Raynare said "I'll get it!" Issei had no idea as to why she was so happy to get the door but then he heard it slam shut.

Issei looked over to the door and saw that Raynare was now returning to the kitchen.

"So who was it?" He asked her casually, to him she replied "Just a sales person."

At this Issei knew she must mean a devil, he went and opened the door to find a small girl before.

Issei recalled that he had seen her as part of Risers Harem.

"Sorry we don't do adoption."

Issei then closed the door and was about to walk off when the door bell rang.

In his mind Issei made a mental not to put the door bell out of children's reach.

Now he returned and opened the door, this time the little girl let him know what she was thinking.

"How dare you slam the door in my face, I am a noble of the Phenex Clan lowly human."

"You shouldn't, you can't just slam the door in my face, why I ought to!"

She put her hands on her hips and was about to continue when a voice sounded from behind her.

"You will what, pout about and think that will make a difference?"

Madara was behind her, his **Sharingans** glaring down at her puny form.

At first she tried to put on a brave act and say "You, you don't scare me you're only human!"

At this Madara's eyes glanced up to Issei and then laughed, Issei too began to laugh.

Now looking down the full extent of his nose Madara said "Child, why don't you go play fool elsewhere."

He shot her a very murderous smile that made her take a step back into Issei.

At this Issei sighed and said "Madara let me deal with her and you insult me again and I'll slam the door on you!"

At these words Madara weaved his way through them like a ghost and Issei and the girl were alone.

"So do you have a name, you should tell me it also, why are you here you are part of my contracted enemy's side?"

At this she blushed a little and said "I wanted you, I wanted you to go easy on Oni-sama!"

Issei looked at her and said "So he _is_ into incest, should have figured but why do you wish me to go easy on him?"

At this she said "He is not the big brother I looked up to I still love and care for him but!"

Issei had raised his hand to silence her, he had heard enough incest like words.

"So you want me to go easy on him, because he is a fool?"

She nodded and said "I know who you are, he does not."

He looked at her and said "And I should show mercy why?"

At this she said "I thought you were meant to be the nice one?"

Her face scrunched up into a frown. Issei said "Well your intels wrong I am the _nicer_ one, not nice though."

A few moments of silence passed before he then said "How about this, if I am forced to fight your brother I will not kill him."

She nodded and said "Can you sign this then?"

Issei saw it was a contract stating that he would not kill Riser Phenex.

He signed it, smiled and she was on her way. In his mind however he was like "_Well I did not plan to kill him, so this can work_."

Oh no Issei did not believe in just kill arrogant fools like Riser, Madara had taught him to only kill swiftly those he had a challenge with as sort of a reward.

"Ten days sure can go fast if you put your mind to it."

Issei knew he would have to ask Madara to condition him for a while but if he was able to make a bigger name for himself it would be better.

"_I may need to use __**Amaterasu**__again?"_ He recalled what happened the last time and shudder at the thought.

He went to Madara and said "Madara I need you to help me master **Amaterasu **within ten days!"

Madara saw no joke within Issei's eye, stood up and said "Come now Issei we shall begin!"

* * *

**So How did you guys like it**

**Do you believe I should add another Naruto character again, he/she must be dead in the Naruto Universe**

**Next to come Amaterasu Vs Phoenix Fire**

**Pls Review let me know what type of fight you want**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here we are the battle Chapter, be it known that there are some ground settings and aftermath issues that happen so not all of it is battle.**

**But most is, I hope you guys like the way Issei deals with his enemies here and how he deals with Rias.**

**As always Pls review and let me know what you think, but guys no flaming.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Issei was on all fours at Madara's feet, he was exhausted.

Nine out of the appointed ten days had passed by. Madara looked down upon him, his very gaze told Issei that he was pathetic.

"We will stop here." Madara said this as he turned his back on Issei warping both of them back into reality.

Issei at the moment managed to get to his feet and said "No, I can still press on, I can still fight, it is not over!"

Madara did not even turn to look at him and said "You too weak to continue, if you continue you will have no chakra left and either collapse into a coma or die."

"What, no I still need to master the **Susanno**, I am not yet able to complete it!"

Madara shook his head and turned back to him. "You have the upper body mastered that is enough, you should feel proud you are not even an Uchiha."

At this Issei said "How can I take pride in what I do when you are always so far ahead!"

Madara gave a small chuckle and said "I am like that to everyone, except that one man!"

Madara now turned his back on Issei and said "You need to rest for a full day to replenish the chakra you expended."

Issei knew he was right but then Madara added another bit of advice "You arms, they become like that of this worlds western dragons in a sense, shape your **Susanno** around that."

At that he vanished from sight, Issei knew the hardest part of his training was almost at an end.

* * *

In truth the last part of his training was to return home.

The only thing was, he had no idea where he was. Suddenly Asia voice called out to him "Good God, Raynare look he is hurt bad, we must help him."

Asia ran over to Issei who was now holding himself up against a wall.

"Asia, how far are we from the house?"

Aisa was about to ask why that was the first thing that came to his mind but then he she said "We are about one kilometre away from."

She put her hands upon his chest and began to heal him with her sacred gear.

Every second that Issei felt her hands upon him, he felt part of his strength returning.

Raynare who was with Asia had also made her way over to him "By the powers that be, you look terrible what did you and Madara do the last nine days."

He shook his head he could not tell them yet. "Well then keep your secrets."

She then went under one shoulder as Asia did the other "But you need to go home and rest, no outings for a whole day."

Issei could not help but suspect that Madara had timed this all perfectly. "_Madara you magnificent Bastard_!_"_

The two of them helped Issei get to his room, where they both took great pleasure in helping him undress and dress in his night cloths that he barely used.

After tucking him to bed they both planted a kiss on his cheeks and left him. Issei had to wonder as the giggle together and closed the door.

"_Since when did those two become so close, I mean Asia is a nice person by nature, Raynare not so much_?_"_

He decided that, that was an issue he could and would address later.

Madara was right he did need the rest to replenish he chakra, he fell into a deep sleep so much soy that he only awoke the day of the Rating Game.

* * *

Within the Occult Research Club room. Rias was getting a little bit nervous, it was almost the appointed time but Issei was not there yet.

Riser was sneering at her "Looks like your little loud mouth has not showed he must have been to scared to face me!"

Grayfia was also present she too had to remark that Issei was not there "We can extend the wait time for five more minutes my lady, but no more."

In the back of her sliver haired head she thought "_It might be a good thing if he doe not show up_?" Soon they were into the allocated extra time.

Just as the clock was going to hit four minutes and fifty nine seconds into that time Issei opened the door. At this Rias asked "Where the hell have you been, I was worried that you had betrayed us!"

To this Issie said "Sorry I was going to make something."

He continued "I refused his help". Then Issei said "But the I go lost living elsewhere."

His last part was "I found in away a place know as Hell, okay?"

Rias in her mind found why he was talking like an idiot. In his words lay a hidden message for her.

Every second last words made the phrase "Make his living Hell!"

Rias saw that Grayfia had worked it out as well, but it appeared that no one else had. Grayfia said "He was on time despite his delay."

She looked at him coldly and Issei shrugged at her telling her he did not give a dam.

"The battle will take place in a replica of Kuoh Academy?"

She was about to continue when Issei cut in, "Okay everyone else knows the rules, but as for me I really don't care as long as I beat them I'm fine!"

Grayfia was shocked by Issei's rudeness, in truth Madara had told him to use that line on them to speed things up.

Grayfia slowly obliged him and they took there positions in the replica Kouh Academy.

* * *

Rias told Issei before the start. "This match is unofficially, so you can use whatever you want?"

Issei looked at her and said "So you are illegal in that way as well, okay bet you better deliver after this!"

Issei looked at her and said "Just stay out of my line of fire if you don't want to get hurt."

Rias was a little taken aback by this, was it a warning or a threat.

Issei then handed her some sort of tag and said "Keep this one you for the whole game, it will allow me to come to your side in an instant.

At these words Rias could not help but blush.

Issei saw this and said "You probably should get your mind out of the gutter, I mean if you want to win."

Rias did not know why but this somewhat annoyed her.

Maybe it was because Issei was like the first none Devil student at Kuoh academy to tell her to get her mind out of the gutter?

Some sort of Bell sounded and the battle was on.

Issei noted that Yuuto and Rias were following him as he dash from building to building.

"_She must have sent Akeno and Koneko elsewhere_."

Suddenly he altered his course and jumped to the side.

As he did so he managed to just by an incoming girl. Issei had not yet activated his **Sharingan** he did not want to so early on in the game.

Issei sized up his foe and due to the data that Madara had found was able to identify her as Xuelan.

Her hair was in two 'China style buns' and she wore a blue Cheongsam.

She boldly began to attack Issei with some kind of martial arts "_A Kung Fu specialist eh_?"

Issei having trained with Madara for ten years found it rather easy to avoid her attacks.

She was strong, but she was no where near as fast as Issei.

He noted as he was feeling out her skills that she could created fire from her limps as she attack.

He also got the feeling that he was being watched.

"Rias stay on guard there are others here!"

At that moment he stopped moving and let the 'Rook' hit him. Did it hurt yes, did it hurt a lot no, was it more like the pain of a mosquito bit, yes.

Xuelan's delay reaction, meant she did not pull back her blow after it collided with the side of Issei's head.

Issei on the other hand, literally, with his other hand grabbed her arm.

His right arm now held her in position as his other arm grew scales like that of a dragon.

Xuelan last saw Issei's dragon like arm coming towards her.

There was a massive crack as his fist impaled her through the stomach.

She did not scream, no it was too painful her blood gushed out from her mouth as Issei pulled his arm out.

She twitched on the ground, bested and in so much pain she could not close her eyes.

Issei now looked up to the rooftop to his left. All eight of Risers pawns were their eyeing him.

He could tell they were all angry with him, after all he had all but killed one of them.

As to taunt them he kicked the twisted body of Xuelan over just as she retired from the game.

All of them screamed and leaped forward in anger at what he had just done.

At this Issei was pleased he could see that they had fallen straight into his trap.

With a quick glance he told Rias and Yuuto to stay the hell away from his line of sight as he made a single hand sign.

* * *

The chainsaws, gloved fist and wooden stick of all eight of them were nearly upon.

Rias at this moment thought he was made thinking that he would just let them all hit him in his over confidence.

She was very wrong and the sight that she saw next was one of absolute horror and genius.

In a gentle yet commanding voice Issei said **Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu**!

Rias saw him breath take a breath in and breath out a massive wave of flame.

She saw it engulf the entire pawn platoon of Risers.

But it did not stop with them, it also hit the building behind them.

Rias had to shield her eyes the glaze and brightness from the fire was painful for her, she could see Yuuto had turned his back to it.

After about thirty seconds it stopped, Rias noted that it took thirty second either for Issei to decided to stop it, or gain control of it.

All in front of Issei had been reduced to ash except the pawns who were charcoaled and way past well done.

Issei then looked to Rias and said "I believe that Koneko and Akeno may need our help?"

After he said this she noted that Issei had drawn them in close enough so none of them could escape.

"_I wish to never be his enemy he could play me like a flute_."

She knew it was true, and she also though "_It must be Madara who taught him how to play his foes like that_."

She shudder at the thought "_Madara, he is really a monster beyond our comprehension_!"

As they left Rias noted she had not seen him use a force of this amount of destructive power.

Her mind flashed back to when she saw him first fight and then again within the church.

"_Just how much power is he hiding, is he as good as Madara_?"

* * *

She saw that Koneko and Akeno had engaged the other Rook as well as both Knights and Bishops.

Needless to say, they were being beat back.

Issei saw this too, he noticed that Akeno was able to hold her own, so he decided to help out Koneko. In his mind he recalled that she knew a bit of 'Senjutsu' but must have been too afraid to use to.

Directing with his arms for Rias and Yuuto to aid Akeno he jumped down behind Koneko.

His foe was the lady who wore a half mask over her face and failed to understand proper dress code.

Her name was Isabela and Issei knew how to pick a fight with here.

"Hey, hey, hey, you need not go after to Koneko just because you feel some how insecure around such a chaste and good little girl."

He knew that this would annoy Koneko as well. As she came at him he decided to use another couple hand signs.

This time he used he did not say his Jutsu out loud, no he whispered it! **Wood Release: Hotei Technique**!

Suddenly the ground Isabel was one broke and a giant wooden hand hand caught her within his grasp.

Rias jumped back and notice that her foes were now being grabbed by gigantic wooden hands.

She knew this was Issei's doing, the wood itself seemed like that from the one within the church.

He wanted them to finish them off. Issei at this moment said to Koneko "She is all yours."

He patted her one the head and said "I'd like you to go to town on her."

Koneko did not need to be told twice she smashed her fist into her opponents face multiple times.

She did it with such vim and vile that Isabela was retired from the game as she had taken way too much damage. Koneko looked at Issei and said "Thanks."

She then was about to turn around he she got hit by a massive explosion. Issei watched in shock that he had been caught off guard as Koneko went flying and landed with a heavy thump.

Issei would have gone to check on her but he knew he could not.

"_I have to defeat the enemy that is my mission_."

He now looked up at the only free female member of Riser peerage his queen Yubelluna!

A torrent of lightning struck towards her and Akeno jumped up to face the rival queen.

Issei knowing the importance of this fight decided to watch until he saw that he was need.

"_Madara told me that there was something called phoenix tears that can be used to heal ones self_".

He now noticed that Koneko was retired and that Yuuto and Rias were moving just in case Riser was skulking about.

* * *

Issei in turn activate his **Sharingan** so he could watch the fight more closely.

He watched as the lightning sent by Akeno and the fiery explosions of Yubelluna classed with one another.

Issei saw that Akeno was really a sadist, her attacks were meant hurt the foe but not beat them.

Issei had to think _"She needs to be more quick, I bet that her foe Yubelluna, will use the phoenix tears at the first sign of defeat_!"

Issei saw that Akeno was gain the upper hand, but she two was being badly hurt at this rate she may win but her foe would just use her phoenix tear to recover.

In his mind Issei sighed he knew he had to act now because he would rather not act later. He made the hand sign and said **Dragon Flame Release Song Technique**!

He shot out two fireball shaped like Dragon heads and directed them towards Yubelluna!

At first she jumped away thinking they had gone past her.

She then noticed that they were coming back.

She turned around and jumped again, she did one think an enemy or Rias should never do, she turned her back on Akeno.

Akeno was angered and pleased at Issei's intervention she now could cause even more pain for her foe.

With a sadistic laugh she sent a torrent of lightning into Yubelluna's back.

The enemy Queen screamed in pain as she was hit not by both lightning and the **Dragon Flame Release Song Technique**!

She plummeted down to the ground and crash with a resound sound that echoed in this fake world.

At this Issei jumped down and pinned her hands with his legs.

He at this moment did not know where she hid the phoenix tear but he knew she had it oner her.

Seeing with his **Sharingan** he was able to predict where she had them and retrieved them before jumping off her.

Akeno now saw why Issei had intervened and she smiled as she came and loomed over the other Queen.

With and evil and most sadistic smile she said "Oh my dear, I think you need to know what permanent pain is!"

* * *

Issei did not even bother to look back he could see that Riser had now confronted Yuuto and Rias.

"I see that I underestimated you Rias, but I know I will still with!"

He said this in a very haughty tone that made Issei want to pluck his eyes out.

He now looked Issei in the eye and noticed that his eyes had were red.

"Oh what are they meant to do, are they meant to beat me, those eyes of yours?"

He was about to laugh when Issei threw about six shurikens into him.

Issei was down playing himself, he wanted Riser to actually feel fear.

The all his there mark but due to his regeneration Riser shrugged them off and said.

"So you can see your pathetic little attack will not harm me!"

He then went on to say "I am Riser Phenex, your fire, your wood all of it you cannot touch me!"

He began to laugh, but then he felt the wounds in his chest begin to bleed.

He looked up at Issei and said "No this is impossible I am Riser Phenex, such attacks are nothing!"

The pain his felt threw hi surged and he fell down to ground unable to get up.

Issei walked over him and said "The moment you looked into my eyes you sealed your fate, fool!"

Riser managed to cough up saying "What, this is not possible I have the power of a Phoenix within me, I cannot be best so easily!"

At this Issei laughed and said "Why don't you look up at the sky, I think you will find it interesting."

Riser looked up, but the sky was completely black and white, Riser looked around everything else was slowly turning black and white.

"You see this is my world, I am the law and I bend it to my will!"

Riser then looked at Issei "What are you some type of God that you can create your own world!"

Issei shook his head and the said "I do not believe in such high powers!"

As if one cue with this Riser felt something stab into him.

Issei kicked him over so he got a good look at who it was. It was Rias in all her beauty stabbing him with a holy sword!

"You see I control the reality her, even though this is inside an illusion, the pain is real"!

Rias stabbed him again and then poured a jar of holy water on his face!

Riser yelled in pain as this happened he could not help it, he was still part Devil so anything holy harmed him!

Next to Riser was Ravel she two held a holy sword and began to stab him.

"Sister you too, what are you doing I am your brother!"

At this Issei said "Oh come now why don't you let all your peerage who you sacrificed for defeat come and show you their pain!"

All fourteen other members appeared all wielding some sort of divine weapon.

They all stabbed him and once all of them including Rias and Ravel.

They held it in him long enough for him to feel the pain sink into his soul.

Then they pulled out and repeated the process. Riser screamed and screamed as if he were a little girl.

He was badly hurt, his pride was in ruins and his body broken he could not heal and he was learning what real pain was.

All of them Rias, Ravel, Yubelluna, Isbela, Xuelan, Mihae, Karlamine, Siris, Ni an Li.

Marion, Burent, Shuriya, Mira, Ile and Nel.

Riser was slowly learning the horror that being helpless in front of a monster was.

Soon it seemed like many hours had past too many in fact.

They all continued stabbed in in the part he was proud of most, it seemed to go on for hours upon hour.

Those hours soon turned into days, those days into weeks, those weeks into months and so on.

When the stabbing stopped Issei appeared again, Riser could tell he had aged, he now looked like a skeleton but even now he asked.

"What, where were you!"

At this Issei smiled at said "I was here to whole time, on time how much time do you think has past us?"

Riser did not answer but he did think "_It seems as if years have past me_!"

Issei could hear his thoughts in this worlds and said "That is not true!"

At this Riser could not find his voice and now could not speak.

"Issei laughed and said "Since you looked into my eyes I can tell you that it has been a whole microsecond since I started!"

Riser tried to scream in disbelief but found that he could not, he did not know what was real and what was not.

* * *

Issei within the real world broke off his **Tsukuyomi** as Riser collapsed, to Rias and the others it had not been a whole second yet when this happened.

Riser was no longer able to participate in the Rating Game, Rias's Peerage and her ally had won.

Rias looked at Issei and asked "It's over isn't it?"

To this Issei shrugged and said "I'll send you the two items that I want right now alright."

As he left that fake created world.

* * *

The Devils who were observing the match had to comment on him. "Is he Madara's Disciple?"

"Does he have any other tricks up his sleeve." "Was that wood he used in the match?"

"Did any of us see what he did to Riser, I did not see it." Serafall Leviathan was among them but she was not being sceptical like the others.

"Sirzechs-chan did you see that, Ace-Kun full on destroyed the Phexen boy, he was a star!"

Sirzechs had to say he was impressed, he was more impressed to see that this guy had not used any of the flashy moved Madara had done.

"That red arm of his there is no mistaking it, it must be the welsh dragon?"

He commented to himself but both Grayfia and Serafall heard him.

"So he has that sacred gear, he may be even more powerful than I thought."

Grayfia said this to her husband as Serafall interjected "Hey, hey, hey, I'm going to congratulate Ace-Kun, I want him to know that he is my Star!"

As she left them Sirzechs turned to his wife and could not help saying "Just how strong is that kid going to get?"

Grayfia who did not have a high opinion of Issei even had to admit that his power was too much for a normal human.

"His power it is too much for that of a normal human, I suspect that Madara Uchiha has geneticly altered his body in some way to make him what he is now."

* * *

Issei at this moment was in front of Rias with he two items of request that he wish for.

"Okay my first item, I want some type of demonic of well supernatural sword, you can choose, just make sure it looks well Japanese."

Rias gulped as she now need to find a high class sword that at least looked a little eastern for Issei.

"My next item is even harder you ready for it?"

Rias did not know what to say what sort of powerful item did he want now?

"I desire to have the original collectors edition of Clannad the visual novel."

Rias's eyes bulged out of her head, she had no idea why on earth he would want that.

She just stared at Issei for a whole minute before he said. "What is it that hard for you to get one."

Rias did nod but she also said "I did not take you for the family game type of guy?"

To this Issei replied "If we trusted to judge someone on looks, in my book you are a _slut_!"

With his insult delivered he turned his back on them and left, but not before he said "Hey you better deliver or else it will be you who I turn my eyes upon next!"

Rias knew this was not threat but a promise, she now turned to her peerage, those of which who were not badly hurt and said "I guess we better start looking now, I mean we need to find a 2004 visual novel legitimate and physical copy in 2015!"

* * *

**How did you like it let me know in your review**

**What did you think of the way Issei handled Riser, was he too soft, to cruel**

**Sorry but no Susanno or Black Flame yet, Issei did not want others to know he had them.**

**And what did you think of Issei's two request items huh pretty D move there haha so look forward to writing about how they go it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so cool down chapter here, rather building to something, yes I did write it so please read it.**

**Also if you like it or not pls review and let me know what you think**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Issei now walked home, he did this one because Madara had told him to only teleport when he really need too. And two Serafall was clinging to his left arm very tightly telling him about how cool he looked.

"Oh and when you like shot Riser a glance and he collapsed I swear you must have hit his soul, Ace-kun you are a star!"

At this moment Issei thought "_I wonder if I can take her on, maybe if I was fresh, best not piss of the strongest female Devil for now_?"

And so he continued to endure her as he walked home. As he reach the street Serafall said something that was not very much like her.

"You know, I can tell that you were doing your best to hold back, you did not want others to see how strong you really, star!"

Issei turned to face her and she planted a kiss on his cheek and let go of his arm. She shook her finger in front of her and said "Oh how do I know, it is because I too am a star Ace-kun!"

That was like the third time he had heard the word _star _in the last two minutes. She smiled at him and said "This magical girl has to go off and perform he duties but I will be back!"

She winked and blew a kiss to him and Issei sighed as she teleported away.

* * *

"So girls with special disorders are your type then Issei?" Issei spun to see Madara was standing behind him.

Issei sighed then said "I would ask you how long you have been there but there is no point is there?"

At this Madara nodded and said "I must say to not use **Susanno** or **Amaterasu, **what was the point of training them."

Madara was not asking for an answer he wanted Issei to look into himself and answer that one. "I hope that sales girl can deliver what you asked for, I mean for her sake at least."

Issei just shrugged and said "I made both of them rather unreasonable for a reason you know?"

Madara did had watched his performance, though no one knew he did. Madara however had left as soon as it ended and waited for Issei to leave as well.

"What did you ask for the keys to heaven?" Issei shook his head and said "Oh no I asked for some kind of supernatural sword and the original collectors edition of Clannad the visual novel."

Madara looked at him and laughed saying "What the one you can't find, oh this will be good, better if they deliver it for you though."

Issei was only able to reply "Well if they do fail to comply the we can deny them anything in the future win win for me."

Issei now reached his house and Madara gave looked up at the sky "I wonder what they are doing in that world?"

Issei looked at him and then said "I wonder what's for dinner a lot but I don't go saying it."

One look from Madara was enough to shut Issei up "Well now that you are all quiet I think I will go inside."

Madara smiled wickedly as he passed Issei, Issei cringed any time Madara smiled he had the look of a mad man "_Why is that guy, um so satanic, I mean I just freaking dance with Devil!"_

* * *

Issei sighed as he entered and found Asia waiting for him "Welcome home dear, how was your day!"

Issei looked at her and in his mind had to think "_So this is not the first weird thing that I have seen today_?"

The first being Serafall latching on to his arm like they were a couple. "Asia, I want to know, who taught you those lines?"

She looked at him then blushed saying "Did I get it wrong, I thought I was supposed to say that when you got home?"

Issei looked at her then said "Who on earth taught you that!" He now looked over to where Raynare was giggling and sighed.

"Asia, don't believe a thing about house manners if it comes from Raynare from now on, check with me first!"

Asia nodded that she understood and Issei walked past her and then to his room "I guess it could have been worse?"

Issei said this as he stared up at the ceiling "_I wonder if they can deliver, though I really want the Visual Novel, I'd rather not have to work with them again_."

Even from where he was he could hear a knock on the door "_Shit, who could that be, I mean they could not have got it so fast_?"

He heard Raynare gasp, so he took it that it was not a Devil, if it was she would have done the same as yesterday.

Madara's voice carried as he said "Get down here now, there is someone who you may need to meet here."

Issei made his way from his room to the front door and saw a man dressed in red like purple jacked with black hair and golden bangs.

He also sported a black goatee so Issei could not help but thing "_Is he some kind of delinquent who never grew up_?"

The man seemed to have genuine grin on his face as he saw Issei. "Ah I have been dying to meet you Mr Hyoudou." He said this as he extended his hand towards Issei in a friendly manner.

Raynare was at his side and said "Be careful he is the leader of the Fallen Angel, his name is Azazel, he is very powerful."

Madara had heard her and said "When I am around, the only one to fear is me, am I clear on that."

Raynare made an eep noise and backed away as the man entered the house, the man smiled at her and said.

"Well that is sure different to the Raynare I remember, the name is Azazel, as she just told you, I am the leader of the Fallen Angels." Issei looked at Madara who just looked back at him.

"Well I see you are not really like what I was told you were like."

Issei raised an eyebrow and said "What, were you told that I was a perverted fool with no skills no training no sense of reason, a strange delude sense of justice who is fascinated with women's mammary glands?"

Azazel did not say it but Issei could tell that sigh he made was a "_Yes_". Madara glared at Issei and lightly tapped him on the head.

Unfortunately Madara's light can crack stone walls, lucky for Issei he had been conditioned to be Madara's punching bag.

Issei rubbed his head and Azazel had to ask "Does he do that often?" Both of them replied at the same time "Yes".

Azazel seeing that the conversation was not going to swing anywhere decided to get down to it.

"As I have said I am Azazel and leader of the Fallen Angels." Raynare who was now taking refuge behind Issei peered over his shoulder and said "He is very powerful and insane."

Azazel just looked at her as she hid her face from view again. "As I was saying, I may be their leader but I am not all that bad a guy."

Madara now had to raise an eyebrow "So by definition you were cast out of your heaven, but you are not evil?"

To help Azazel out Issei said "It's like he is not the good guy, but he is well on the side of hell."

At this Madara said "I see, so he is against both rather than side with another to crush the other." At this Issei sighed and said "How, you can be really blunt when you want to be can't you?"

It was at this moment that Azazel spoke again and said. "Well as I said I am not evil and I have no problem with you right now."

Both Issei and Madara knew what he meant by right now. Now Azazel turned his eyes to look at Raynare's hair that was visible behind Issei's back.

"But she is my problem and is one of my own." Madara now looked at him and laughed, he tried to stop himself but it was not use.

"You might have noticed but she is our servant now, she cooks cleans and stays for free." Azazel now raised his eyebrow at Madara "Well that is more severe than what I had in mind."

At this Issei recalled that she had said she was only meant to watch him. "Ah so you are here to punish her for what she did, or rather tried and failed to do."

Azazel did not answer but him, instead he turned to address Madara.

"Um Madara, is he like your son if so is he still a, um?" Madara looked at Azazel, even he could not deduce what the Fallen Angel Leader was trying to say?

"Is he still what, a brat yes he is, I have yet to beat it out of him?" Azazel shook his head and said "Madara is Issei, you know a _virgin_."

With those words Madara grabbed Azazel and hauled him out of the house. Issei did not see where he took him but he got the feeling that he would not want to.

He now turned to Raynare and said "Well that is that, best go finish dinner." Raynare nodded and obediently went to the kitchen.

* * *

About half an hour later Madara returned with Azazel who looked like he had been through hell! Issei recalled what he had learned from all his training and knew that Madara quite possible took Azazel to Hell!

"I see you are both back, I am going to guess but all the talking you needed to do, you have done?" For those words Issei earned himself another light tap on the head from Madara.

"We are done tell Raynare to make dinner for five." His tone was more annoyed than anything else. Issei did not know what happened but it was clear that him and Azazel were not buddies yet.

Issei went to the kitchen and told Raynare to prepare dinner for five and he saw her go a bit pale. "_Did Raynare turn even more pale, I thought that was impossible, well you do learn something knew every day_?"

At this he went to go dote on Asia, to him she was cute like a little sister was to her big brother. Knocking on her door he said "Asia can I please come in?"

He heard a small squeal of joy and the sound of rushing feet to the door. "Um Issei-kun please come in, um?" Issei found it cute how she fumbled her words every now and again.

"Thanks Asia you're so sweet." Asia blushed at this she was about the only one who got to see this Side of Issei.

"Oh by the way just to let you know the Leader of the Fallen Angels is down stairs he was like alright I guess for a Fallen Angel."

Asia looked at him with her puppy dog eyes hoping that it was some kind of joke but it was not. Asia being the kind hearted girl she was just said "Well um, thanks for telling me Issei that was nice of you."

Issei ruffled her hair and said "You can be my little sister if you want to, I would not mind?" Asia looked up to him, though she felt joy at this, she also felt a bit sad.

In her mind she said "_What if I want to be more than a little sister_?"

"Why thank you Oni-sama?" Issei almost fell back that she was calling him that he said "Aw thanks Nee-chan." Now it was her turn to squeal, she felt joy that she was close to him.

But in the back of her mind she could not help but think. "_Am I the only one he shows this side to, I know he would not to Madara_?"

Then she recalled that Raynare was here as well and she blushed when the image came to her mind! She new she had to work up the courage so she asked it "Um, Oni-sama do you and Raynare, do you um, you know make children."

The way she said it was so innocent and adorable that Issei could not even lift his voice to yell at her. "Err no, Nee-chan I don't and I have not."

"_Shit first Azazel and now Asia, why me, why is the only one who knows I'm chaste is Madara!" _As he thought this he recalled it was Madara who had made him stay so.

He shrugged it off and looked at Asia whose eyes were gleaming. "Um Asia, I do not know how to say this but I think you have some glitter on your face?"

Asia looked at Issei and said "What I do!" She began to rub her face furiously as if she were possessed.

"Raynare this was not very nice of you!" It now all made sense to Issei, it had been Raynare who had put glitter on Asia to make her look '_super cute_'.

Issei now patted Asia on her head again much to her delight and said "Well I think that is enough brother time for you today, I need to go look sullen again."

Asia now had enough courage to ask him "Is it all an act, I mean you being alone and lazy most of the time?"

Issei just smiled at her and place his hand to his lips saying. "Not a word." Asia nodded and smiled a little at that as Issei left the room.

She now blushed after he closed the door and said to herself "I was alone with him and he even patted my head what was the next step Raynare said?"

She did not know that Issei heard that and he gave a very loud sigh.

* * *

Issei now saw from the window Yuuto on of the members of Rias's peerage who did not get hurt that bad in the Rating Game approaching his house.

"_I really don't want to let that guy in so I guess I can meet him in the street_._"_ Using the **Flying Thunder God** technique he appeared behind Yuuto who jumped away in case he was an enemy.

"Relax, only one contract a day, plus I won't go after until you have proven you can't uphold your end of the bargain."

At this Yuuto gave a sigh of relief and handed Issei what felt like a sword wrapped up in cloth."That is the first item, Akeno will deliver the second within the hour."

With his trademark smile Yuuto left Issei holding what looked like a stick wrapped in cloth.

"Well shit, now I am here with a sword or stick." Issei said that out loud as he unwrapped the sword.

He sighed it was a replica of the Yamato, the one Vergil used in Devil May Cry. "_When I find Rias next see you Rias, I'm going to stab you with this_!"

He sighed and said "I should have been a little more specific at least this thing _is _a real sword." So there was a bright side to it he got to stab Rias with the scam she gave him.

Then it hit him "_If that Clannad is not what I asked for and some fake pirated crap I'm going to kill them or wait till I get a contract to_."

* * *

He now was about to walk back to the house when he heard Akeno's voice.

"Oh hi there Issei-kun, you don't seem very happy with what you got?" Issei looked at the Yamato replica, then to her, then back to the Yamato replica then back to her.

"Do you know how much I want to kill you guys right at this moment?" He looked at her and the smart reply came

"Oh Issei you wound me, we looked really hard to meet the terms that you set us, Rias-sama would be hurt by your words!"

Issei did not say a word, no he closed the gap between them and placed the replica Yamato on her neck.

"Akeno, I will tell you this once, act smart after you scammed me, AFTER I bailed out your sad sorry asses and I will torture you and break your mind!"

Akeno had no doubt in her mind that he would do that, she knew he had Raynare as a servant, so he could do it again.

She then rather meekly handed the Limited Edition Clannad Visual Novel to him. "You don't want to know what we had to do to get this right."

Issei did not answer her, he took it opened it and checked it, it was the real deal.

To reply to her Issei said "You're right I don't want to know, thanks and good bye!"

Before Akeno could say a word he used the **Flying Thunder God** technique to teleport back into his room. He had a lot of playing to do.

* * *

Madara sensed that Issei had gone in and out and sighed. Azazel who was sitting across from him noted this sigh and said "What is he growing up, like growing out of here that is."

Madara did not like this man, but he could be a potential ally for information about stronger opponents in this world.

Azazel looked at Madara and said "I get the feeling that you are putting up with me and don't like me, is that true?"

Madara who at this point could not be bothered lying said "That is true, but I can see you as a potential ally in some areas."

At this Azazel surprised Madara by saying "So you play it nice so you can see if I know about those who are stronger than myself?"

Madara did not lie again and said "Yes that is it." Azazel sighed and then said "You know you are quite brutally honest?" To this Madara said "You can say that."

Both men sat in a bit of an awkward silence for about a minute before Azazel said. "So what is it that you dislike about me?"

To this Madara replied "You are perverted, have a fascination with weak objects and women's chests, what is their to like about you?"

Azazel managed to counter "I look out for those who may not be able to do so, I forgive those who insult me and I am generally a nice guy."

Now Azazel looked at Madara and said "What is there to like about you?" To reply to him Madara just said "I do not try nor do I want to be or care to be liked."

Azazel had to admit that was not what he expected. "Wow you don't pull any punches, you also have no remorse you know?"

To this Madara said "I do, but none for your kind or any really in this world." It was these words that caught Azazel's attention "_He all but said he is not from this world, but if not then where_?"

Azazel decided to ask "What do you mean _in this world_?" To this Madara being himself looked at Azazel and said "I mean what I said."

Azazel for all is intellect could not find a single chink in Madara's words. "_Man I can see why the Devils in hell fear him, also beat the crap out of Sirzechs would have helped_."

Azazel shudder at the thought, his reports said that Madara had not only beaten Sirzechs at max power, but he had done so with ease.

"So what the major thing you dislike about me is the fact that I enjoy sexual pleasure and my studies into sacred gears?"

Madara did not even both to look at him "You can say that is it if you wish, you fascination with weak objects is your down fall."

At this Azazel just had to say "You know one of them is powerful enough to kill God?"

To this all Madara said was "At one point I was all but God." Azazel could see that talking to Madara was getting nowhere, he now wondered what Issei was doing?

* * *

Asia at this moment happened to open the door to Issei's room seeing him fully engrossed in a game on the computer.

She notice that he was so focused on it, she could walk right up to him. She saw the title of the game and said "Clannad huh, so this is the type of games you're into Oni-sama".

It was these words that made Issei spin the chair around to face her. "Ah Nee-chan, what did you want from me?"

She now blushed and said "I wanted you to go out with me and get ice-cream for us?"

There were many things Issei knew he had to do for Asia, this being one of them, so some lucky kidnapper did not steal her.

Issei wrapped up the Yamato replica in cloth and prepared to walk with her. Asia was very happy with this, so happy that Raynare demanded to come.

So now Issei found himself with both girls at each arm both tugging on him as he made his way to the ice-cream store.

"I hope you know we are buying it so we can take it _back_ home?" To this they both answered "Oh we know it is just more fun this way!"

In Issei's mind he had to think "_Man what the hell do they do all day for fun_?" He shut down that train before it could leave the station, some things were better left unsaid.

"Oh what a player you are Ace-kun!" Issei turned to see his worst nightmare, Serafall Leviathan with her sister Sona Sitri at the store.

"_Of all the accursed places to see these two, I have to see them here, why the ice-cream stall why me!"_

Okay so only Serafall was part of his nightmare, but he could see that Sona had been tricked into coming her.

"So you like the both little and elder sister types, why can't I fit one of those!" Serafall pouted as she said this causing Asia, Raynare and Sona to blush at what she said.

Issei sighed and managed to shrug off the two girls on each arm and went and placed the order for an extra large container of ice-cream. It was then that Sona's Student Council President mode activated. "Issei, why did you buy extra large you do know that eating that is not good for your health?" At this Issei took all his self restraint from full on punching Sona in the face. So instead he just smiled and said "I am not the one who eats this, it is not my flavour, oh and I see that yours has already come by the way."

At these words Sona got that Issei wanted them to get lost but Serafall was not having that.

"I had a little birdie say that you have the head of the Fallen Angels Azazel at your house?" In his mind Issei went "_Well shit, she is on of the four Satans for a reason then_."

She then gave him a sly smile and said "As it so happens I am in charge of foreign affairs, shall I join you group for a chat then Ace-kun?"

It was both a question and a demand. Turing to Raynare Issei said "When we are at home add more so we can we feed this one."

Raynare was the only one who noticed the tired look on Issei's face. "Yay, I am having dinner at Ace-kuns house, its going to be such a blast we are both stars!"

With that she waved for Sona to take home the ice-cream. Issei had to wonder if she was smart enough to plan all this.

As he collected the ice-cream Asia and Raynare watched as Serafall yanked Issei around. Issei could not resist it any more so he said "You do know that Madara has thinks you have some kind of mental disorder?"

These words Issei later regretted over dinner that night. And as usual Madara really could not care, what others thought about him.

* * *

**So how did you like the Chapter I still have to work out why he would fight in the next arc.**

**As you can tell Issei does not really like Rias in this chapter, especially after what she just did.**

**Let me know what you think in a review, also pls review it really helps, it really does**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya alright I am back from my week plus of Gaming and other stories, how have you been**

**Note to you all no fighting in this Chapter but some serious Trolling is done**

**Hope you enjoy and please Review**

* * *

Chapter Nine

It had been a week since Serafall and Azazel had Dinner with them.

In that week Issei had been doing his best not to play CLANNAD non-stop.

His favourite path was that of Tomoyo, though he did like all the others, except Fuko, her and starfish reminded him of Serafall.

Serafall was one person, or rather one among many people he did not wish to recall when he was Visual Novel.

He was now leaving his house for the first time in a week, yes he had skipped school and sent a **Wood Clone** in his place.

He did not feel guilty about it at all, in fact he wonder why he had not done this sooner.

* * *

It was a Sunday and to his dismay his house got a visit from Akeno.

When Issei answered the door Akeno was able to tell that he had not seen sunlight for at least a week.

"Ara, Ara Issei, what is this have you been skipping school?"

To this Issei admitted shamelessly "Yes, yes I have."

Then to add to this he said "Also I am still not happy about the sword, if you have come here for my help get lost."

Raynare who was listening as she was cleaning the kitchen said "You heard him, beat it we don't want you here!"

Issei did not know if he should be happy for her support or sigh very loudly.

Instead he gave a yawn and said "You do know I don't care about the sword, but seriously, you should not pull a dick move like that."

At this Akeno giggled a little but then stopped when Madara appeared behind her.

All he did say was to them both was "Move."

Akeno had heard about what he had done and did not wish to taste the pain that had been inflicted upon the Crimson Satan.

Though after Madara did enter the house he said "If you have a request put it in the mailbox, if not get lost."

Akeno did what Issei thought must be her trademark giggle and placed a letter in the mailbox and left.

As soon as she had Issei turned to Madara and said "I am not doing a request for them again, I refuse to do so!"

At that moment Madara gave a sigh and said "It doesn't matter how they pay, just that they pay."

Issei scowled and said "Yeah but you are not the on who got was cheated."

To this Madara said "I would not have allowed them to cheat me, besides you got that blasted thing on the computer, deal with the rest."

Issei sighed and Madara gave him a gentle smack on the head.

Sighing Issei went to return to play CLANNAD within his room.

* * *

He found that his room was not empty and that Asia was on his computer.

As if he did not care, which he did not, Issei asked "Imouto, you do know I am right here?"

Asia made a flinch as she heard this and said "I was not, I was not checking your browser history or anything!"

At this Issei was about to ask her why then it came to him, he took in a deep breath and said "Imouto, I am not a pervert."

Asia looked at him flushed red and said "Um that is not what I was looking for."

Issei now raised his eyebrow and asked "Err, what then were you looking for in my history?"

She at this point got up and tried to exit the room Issei let her go but she stopped. "You aren't going to stop me from leaving?"

Issei now looked at her as if she was mad and said "Why would I do that?"

At this point Asia said "In anime the boy never lets the cute girl just leave his room when he does not know why she is there."

At these words Issei face-vaulted, then got up and said "Imouto, I do want you to know two things, one this is not anime, this is real life, second seriously don't listen to Raynare for romantic advice."

At this Asia nodded and walked out of his room, she was about to close the door when Issei noticed a very minor detail.

His CLANNAD CD was missing and Asia looked like she had hid something in her dress.

With speed that could rival Madara Issei managed to jump to the door and grab Asia.

"I will ask you this once, give me back my CLANNAD!"

Issei was so mad his **Sharingan** was active, though it had the desired affect, Asia was too terrified to do anything but give it back to him.

"I only wanted to spend time with you?"

She finally managed to say to Issei it was reasonable, he had agreed to be her brother after all.

Sighing heavily Issei said "Fine we can go get Ice-cream but from a different place, I don't wish to run into those two."

Asia was happy about this but had to ask "Um, why don't you want to see Sona-chan and Serafall-chan?"

To this Issei replied "One, Sona comes here every morning before school to get me, two Serafall is kinda weird and freaky."

To this Asia said "I thought she was nice and kind and all that?"

Issei looked down at Asia and said "Imouto, she is one of the four Satans, hence the _Satan_ in the title."

Asia pouted and said "That does not mean that they are bad people."

Madara had taught Issei two ways to argue with a determined woman, Issei knew that Madara's lesson there was that neither one worked.

"Okay, okay think what you like, you want ice-cream or do you want to pout like that all day?"

Asia smiled and held his hand Issei would have shaken her off, but he did not really care at this point.

"_Shit why are women so pushy and hard to understand, I mean devil does not mean that they are good, sure I am not good, but girl come one!"_

At this point they both left the house to look for another ice-cream store.

* * *

Finding the another store was not two hard, only thing was their were two girls in it, one Issei thought was vaguely familiar, the other, the other had blue hair.

The both looked at him and almost literally had exclamation marks above their heads when they saw him. Approaching him the blue haired one asked "Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

To this Issei shook his head and said "No the name I use the most is Okazaki Tomoya, this is my adorable friend Fuko."

Asia did not know what to say she just looked at Issei dazed but the girl with the twin tails who seemed familiar said.

"Oh really, do you know where Issei Hyoudou lives then?"

A wicked idea came into Issei's mind, he could tell from the clothing that these people were religious, he had to _introduce _them to Rias.

"Fuko, can the ice-cream wait a bit, I want to introduce these two to our red haired friend and her club, Issei will be their I am sure."

At that moment Iseei winked at Asia who knew this meant _play_ along, so she did. "Alright Tomoya-kun, lets go then, but first your names please."

The blue haired girl called herself Xenovia, a name Issei found rather strange and the twin tail girl called her self Irina.

Issei then went on to bring them to Kuoh Academy and the Occult Research Cub's room.

After he knocked on the door he noticed it was Yuuto who answered it. Inside his head Issei thought "_Time for a little revenge my unfortunate yellow hair boy!"_

Before Yuuto could say a word he said "Sunohara, let us in dumbass I got people who need to meet you."

With ease he pushed the door open and forced it open and saw Rias.

Now before he she could say anything he pointed to Koneko "You two wanted to meet Issei Hyoudou, there he is, he is rather strange and likes cross dressing."

At this Koneko was struck dumb by the randomness of it.

She also was angry that Issei just said though not directly that she had no breasts.

Instead the of being dumbfounded the two girls drew their swords and said "Get behind us, Okazaki, Fuko, these people are devils!"

In his mind Issei was like "_They are from the church jackpot, man revenge is sweet_!"

Rias noticed that the two held holy swords and said "I do not know the reason for your actions here, but I will not suffer your actions."

She said this calmly as she summoned the crimson power of destruction in her hands.

She stopped when she saw the smile Issei had given Riser right before he broke.

Then it hit her, the two of them had called him Okazaki!

"Wait, Okazaki, Okazaki Tomoya, the anime character?"

The two girls now asked her, "Wait what do you mean _anime_ character?"

Rias then said "I am Rias Gremory, this is my peerage also, Okzaki Tomoya is from a Visual Novel and anime named CLANNAD."

They shrugged and said "Like we would trust the word of a devil, why can't he have the same name as an _anime _character?"

Rias at this moment knew Issei was paying her back for not paying him properly.

"That is because his real name is really Issei Hyoudou!"

It was at this moment the twin tail hair girl said "I knew it had to be Issei!"

The blue haired one named Xenovia rolled her eyes and said "If you knew it had to be him how come you believed him when he said his name was Okazaki Tomoya?"

She now turned to Issei and said "Why did you lie to us?"

Issei shrugged and said "I want to annoy Rias for scamming me, last time I do work for her."

Xenovia said "Vengeance is not healthy for your soul."

It was at this point in time Issei saw that _Sunohara _or rather Yuuto wanted to say something.

His mind flashed briefly back to the memory of Yuuto giving him the fake sword.

"Sunohara shut it, I don't want to hear it, Xenovia, that was your name, we can go I have had enough fun torment Rias."

The two girls nodded and Yuuto looked like he was about to burst so Issei had to say.

"You guys do know I am still kind of angry with you."

Rias looked at Issei with a face that said _please_ _be joking_. Issei looked back at her with a _you serious_ face and then said.

"I think I will leave now, I bid would you good day, but I don't like you guys and Yuuto."

Yuuto was still angry at what Xenovia had said, also with who she was but his anger was now trained at Issei.

"If you want to dance with me, you will have to make much faster steps!"

Closing the door behind him Xenovia asked him "What did you mean by dance with you?"

To this Issei just said "He is incapable of making me actually fight him, so dancing it is."

* * *

The blue haired girl now looked at Asia and said "So if you are Issei Hyoudou, then she must be Asia Argento."

Issei saw the way she looked at Asia and said "She is my adopted sister if you insult her you insult me got it?"

At this she gave him a nod and said "We were sent here on a mission by the Arch Angel Michael."

Issei as they walked away gave her a nod and said "So, you wanted to find me why?"

Xenovia nodded again and began to speak "Irina and myself were sent here to by the Arch Angel Michael to find the other five pieces of Excalibur."

Issei looked at her as if waiting to hear the important part of their mission, when that did not come he said "So what, you are H_eavens Retrieval Sisters_?"

Irina now spoke and said "No we are not, I am Irina, you know your friend from when we were very little?"

To this Issei just calmly replied "I have no memories from my time before I was with Madara."

Irina seemed a little if not very upset but Xenovia continued their discussion.

"Five pieces were stolen from each of the different sects of Christianity."

Issei nodded and said "So, you what think they are here in Japan?"

She nodded then said "We have reason to believe that they one who stole them was very powerful, those who guard them were slaughters."

Now it was at this point Issei had to stop and say "Wait, so the entire guard squads and all were killed right?"

Xenovia replied to him by saying "Yes that is the case."

Issei nodded and said "And all Heaven could do was send to young girls to find them and who stole them?"

Xenovia again replied "That is correct, why do you ask this?"

Issei sighed and then said "So what are you both really powerful?"

The two girls looked to one another then answered "We are strong in our faith."

To this Issei sighed again and said "So by that you mean you are really weak in comparison to angels and all?"

They it was rather shameful they both nodded at this.

Issei looked at them and said "So you were what sent on a fools errand or is a death sentence for some crime you have committed?"

They still did not get the message so Issei decided to put it into simpler terms.

"Do you believe you are strong enough to beat this guy or girl or whatever it may be by yourself?"

To this they both answered "No?"

Issei sighed again and said "They why they hell do you think you can retrieve the five what remaining shards of your Ex sword thing?"

When he put it like that, it did sound rather stupid, also it did sound like they were sent on a suicide mission.

Issei now looked at them and said "And to make sure you can at least complete the mission you are going to hire me or Madara to help out."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement to them.

Xenovia unlike Irina did not get this and said "Yes that was our plan." Issei sighed "_Well this is part of being one of the best I guess?"_

He now looked at them and said "Do you have any idea what we are up against?"

Both of them nodded and Xenovia spoke.

"We believe that it is one of the higher Fallen Angels who have done this, the wounds they left were akin to light weapons."

Issei nodded then said "So in truth you know it is a really powerful guy or girl but, not who it is."

To this Irina said "We have, some idea of who it is, we just can't prove it."

Issei looked at them and said "Why the hell would you need to prove it?"

To this Xenovia answered "Because if we can prove it we can gain reinforcements, we believe at least.

Issei now looked at both girls and then turned to Asia and said "I think we should all get some ice-cream, then we can talk more about this.

Asia nodded her head happily at this while the other two looked kind of confused at the sudden swing in attitude.

Issei and Asia began to walk towards a certain shop when Issei looked back and said "Hey if you want to talk, you best follow me."

Both girls behind him began to follow. They noticed that Issei did indeed have a big brother like relationship with Asia.

Irina said softly to Xenovia as they walked. "His very different from when he was just before."

Xenovia nodded and said "Could it be he was or rather is wearing masks when he talks to us?"

* * *

Reaching the ice-cream store Asia and Irina began to eat there ice-creams as Issei and Xenovia talked about the terms of their contract.

"Okay for starters, do you want me to help fight, or help you in an investigation?"

To this Xenovia said "It would be more likely that we are to face our enemy, if he is a high class Fallen Angel, he will know we are coming."

Issei gave her a nod, she at least had some tactical sense in her.

He looked over to where both Asia and Irina was competing in who can make the ice-cream last the longest and sighed.

"I guess you really are both the brains and the muscle in your pair?"

Xenovia showed a little humility and said "Irina wield one of the shards of Excalibur like myself, you should not underestimate her."

Issei took note of that in his mind and said "Okay, where and when do you want this to happen, I mean we can totally do it now, if you want but we need a location."

Then it hit him, he had to go and tell Madara about this as well.

It was not a thought that he wanted but he knew he would have to.

"You know I hate to put it like this, but I am going to have to go and tell Madara about this, he will know if I have not and if need be he can help out?"

Xenovia looked at Issei and had to think "_So he too fears Madara, the man who raised him_?"

In her mind she had to ask "_What type of monster is this man if the one he raises fears him so_?"

Issei could not read minds _yet,_ but he was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking.

"Um, I just have to tell him like you can't go and say kill a man just because he was there right?"

Xenovia was not sure she understood his reference but she agreed.

"From what you told me you think it is some high up guy, I can tell you it is not the Azazel guy."

Xenovia did not expect him to say this and asked "How do you know that?"

Issei sighed and said "We had him for dinner and Madara could tell he did not like fighting also, Madara said if he did anything in town without telling both of us we would stop it."

Xenovia did not know why Madara would do such a thing, in fact she heard that he was a cruel monster. Issei saw this in the face she was making and said "Well he does not like people ruining his day, though he does want to seriously lay into some of them."

Xenovia got the message that he would have to return to his home and speak with Madara.

"You can come along if you like, but I cannot say he will welcome you."

Xenovia took this into account then said "That may be, but we may also have to tell him ourselves of our purpose here."

Now this was a good explanation, well at least an excuse. Issei could tell that some part of her did want to see the Madara in person.

"Hey as a question what does the three factions call Madara?"

Xenovia did not know how to put it kindly so she just said "They call him the human who desire godhood."

Issei at this cringed and said "He got it and lost it already."

Xenovia did not know what to say but Issei did so he interjected before she found the right words and said "Don't remind him, he does not like it, to put it plainly he may I dunno, torture you if you mention it."

That told Xenovia to keep her mouth shut about it, both of them could tell that Irina was too busy trying to out do Asia to be listening.

Issei noticed that they were both taking too long and said "Hey finish up now, or you're both paying for it!"

With the magic word of _paying_ both of them managed to change the contest to who could it theirs first.

It was a tie, so Issei paid for the Ice-cream and then left with the three girls in toe.

* * *

Making their way back to his home, Issei noted that Madara was standing outside, this was either a good sign or a very bad sign.

Before Issei could use his **Flying Thunder God** technique, Madara was beside him and had caught him by the arm.

"Issei, the red head sales girl popped over and told me about what you did to them!"

Issei almost felt like the entire weight of the world just land upon his head.

"Um it was only a friendly payback for ripping me off that is all?"

Madara did not really care what he did care about was "I was told that you were also hanging out with two other girls besides Asia!"

His face looked very stern as he said his next line "What did I tell you about people who have harems!"

To this Issei said "They get killed at the end of their season?"

Madara nodded then said to Xenovia and Irina "Why are you two with him?"

It took along time for Madara to even care about what they were saying. He did pick up on the word powerful and foe though.

"So you wish to hire my apprentice to help you fight and recover?"

Both girls nodded and Madara had to say "You do know he makes rather unreasonable demands?"

To this Xenovia replied "I have no intention of paying with my body."

Madara if he was not Madara would have fallen flat on his face, kind of like what Issei did.

Madara looked at her and said "That is not unreasonable, that is just stupid."

Xenovia did not understand "Our intel told us that he demand the virginity of Rias Gremory as payment!"

Issei at this moment punched the only thing he could and also could not destory, which was Madara.

Madara caught the punch and looked at Xenovia and said "Your intel is wrong, who runs it a child of five years?"

Xenovia saw Issei reaction and knew this must not have been the case.

"We shall pay what is in our power to pay, but after the task is completed."

Madara nodded and said "Well I have no problem with you helping out, I'll stay on standby in case an army appears, it has been a while since I danced among so many."

Issei recalled his illusion of how Madara beat the crap out of an entire army during what Madara had called the Fourth Shinobi World War.

"You have my permission Issei, also just don't do anything to foolish."

Issei sighed and said "If I want to use those jutsu I can use them."

Madara sighed and said "If you believe you have to use it, but remember the price."

Issei nodded, he knew the price, which was more than what Xenovia or Irina could say.

"Asia go inside, I will walk around town, Issei you learn when you need to strike."

Asia did as Madara said and he left the three of them alone.

"Wow, so that is the _man who desires godhood_."

Issei said "Yep find a new name, also what do you guys in heaven call me?"

Xenovia said coldly "Devil Friend." Issei sighed and said "But I am not even friends with them."

He shook that aside and said "Alright what is the plan?"

Xenovia took out a map of the town and said "The Church, we believe that they have cleared in out and gathered there."

Issei raised an eyebrow and said "I have fought there and left it a mess."

Irina nodded and said "We believe he his their, if he is a Fallen Angel it would be easier to face any Devils since this is their territory there."

That made sense so Issei said "Well we can't go about doing this stuff by day, I mean heck I have only met them in the afternoon come night."

The two girls nodded then said "We can meet you hear at five o'clock then we go."

Issei nodded in the back of his mind he had to think "_Why do I have such a bad feeling about this crap?_

* * *

**How did you guys like it, cool down waiting for epic battle next chapter, and yes (Spoilers) I am going to have Madara beat up an army of Fallen Angels just because it would be fun to write it.**

**As always please review but no flaming seriously nothing annoys me more than a guest review that flames. Next one will be out when I get to it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya how are you all ready for another Chapter, a BATTLE CHAPTER**

**To make up for all the fluff last time I have worked hard and around the clock (Yes I do have a life and I can write really fast) to get this one in quick I hope you enjoy**

**And as always please review, if you want to go and review that other chapters if you have not as well and please no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Issei had met up with Irina and Xenovia, he had made sure Raynare and Asia were at home when he left.

He had conserved his chakra and had also made sure he had taken a few pill Madara had made him.

Deep down in his gut he knew that there would be a major fight, he was worried about it, it was the first time he got to fight a foe that would be stronger than that Riser punk.

He was also very excited about it, he was getting to face a powerful foe, it would be perfect for him to true his new skills!

He knew that he as a mercenary would have to follow Xenovia's plan, but he could also give a few suggestions if he want to.

"Our main goal is to take care of the shards and retrieve them."

Issei could understand that, it was what Madara had taught him "_Take care of your objective, then play with your foes_."

Xenovia had told him that she had taken it upon herself to find out the enemies strength. "They have Heretic Exorcist with them as well as Fallen Angels."

Issei just had to say "What about those we can't see, I believe it is safe to assume, that they have at least two times the force you saw."

This was another lesson that Madara had taught him "_For every enemy you see assume there are two that you do not_."

Xenovia asked him "What makes you say that?" Issei shrugged and said "Madara."

Xenovia's plan was rather simple, he bursts in distracts the forces their, fights them off, while they took back the shards.

Issei had to say the main flaw in her plan was "What if they are already using the shards as weapons, your plan won't work then."

Issei then continued to say "You would find yourself with those wielding them, being outnumbered, you would be killed while I was busy killing an army."

Xenovia had to admit he was right "What do you suggest we do then."

At this Issei sighed and said "I should go in as you planned, but I should sneak it and take them out quietly first."

Issei then looked at Irina, "You should stay back and watch just in case my suspicions are true."

He now looked to Xenovia "You should come in and provide a second distractions along with me, that way we should at least be able to draw all of their forces."

Xenovia had to agree that was a sound plan "Irina then when the fighting has reached its peak should sneak past and try to retrieve the shards from the dead."

Irina was the only one who had a question and it was valid "Umm, Issei, what happens if the enemy is too much for you two to over come?"

To this Issei said "Well, if they are kind we will all die quickly, if they are cruel our deaths will be slow."

Irina looked at him and said "Do you have to come up with the worst possible scenarios?"

Xenovia replied before Issei could and said "They were not the worst possible scenarios."

Irina shut up and the three of them now approached the church.

* * *

"I can teleport inside, I want you two come in after I break down the front doors."

Xenovia looked to Issei and said "What if you can't do that?"

Issei shrugged and said "Then you should run to Madara because I would be dead or near it."

Xenovia got the message and raised her hand to silence Irina before she said something foolish.

"I will leave on the in ten seconds be ready at any time and do me a favour both of you."

Issei activated his **Sharingan** and said "Survive, dead clients don't look too good and don't pay well."

One the count of ten he vanished from their sight and the fight had begun!

Issei was now in the middle of the church where he had left his marker, in the few mere seconds he had he could see that they had completely cleaned up the place.

He also noticed a large amount of what must have been rouge Exorcist "_Fodder, I best save my Jutsu's to bring down the door_."

To those who saw him appear time seemed to stop, all they could see was a boy wearing a black uniform with red demonic like eyes.

"It is a demon, kill it!"

Issei took offence to this, but he decided he would just kill them rather than correct them. "_They can learn their folly once their dead_!"

Issei had the Yamato replica in his hand and saw through the movements of his foes.

The first one came at him his arms raised way to high.

Before he could bring his light sword thing down upon Issei, Issei closed the distance between them and stuck _his_ own sword through the man's neck.

In that same moment he turned and as he did kicked the dying body off into one of its allies.

The force of that Issei used he knew that the one who was hit by the body was in no condition to fight.

The blood from his victim had gushed out around him, but none of it had land upon Issei himself.

Issei then leaned slightly forward as an Exorcist light sword just narrowly missed him.

The Exorcist as he went past went through the Issei's sword as he had with a flick of his wrist placed it behind him.

He now saw that three of them had decided to charge him at once.

Waiting till just the last moment Issei leaped up into the air and avoid their light swords.

Before they could react, Issei adjusted himself so that before he landed all three were in range as well as quite a few more and the door.

Making a hand sign he said "**Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu!**"

All those within range where reduced to ash, the wooden door was no exception.

In the back of his head he went _"Shit did I just kill the two who were outside?_"

* * *

He was answered when Xenovia rushed in as the flames dissipated with a prayer upon her lips.

All Issei could think was "_Well she seems rather devoted to her religion, I hope nothing shatters that along with here resolve_."

Issei turned to face the remaining Exorcist there weren't that many of them.

Issei notice that their was an older man among, them he also noticed that Xenovia was able to recognise him.

"A friend of yours?" Xenovia did not answer Issei could see the hate leaking off her.

He could see that she must have known him from the church. "You, why did you must have been the one who aided in the stealing!"

Issei at this point knew that this guy _had_ to have betrayed the Church at some point.

"Oh yes, I serve a much more lively master now, too bad you won't know who!"

Issei was not sure what happened but the old man was, it was not that which confused Issei.

No what confused was the dog like monsters that were in front of him. He heard Xenovia swear and something that began with _Cerb_.

Issei cursed and made a hand sign and said. "**Wood Style, Blooded Wood Dragon Jutsu!**"

The Wood Dragon emerged from beneath the church, only this time it was not in the style of an Eastern Dragon.

No this time it was in the form of a Western Dragon. Issei smirked, he had been able to perfect this move.

His arm was now covered in crimson scales that matched the crimson shade of wood that his Wood Dragon was.

Keeping the hand sign, the Wood Dragon smashed into the first of the monster, crushing it beneath its raw power.

Then it began to attack and rip through the other dog like monsters.

Issei cursed himself silently but then recalled the pills he had to replenish his chakra.

Xenovia watched as the Crimson Wood Dragon seemed to decimate the Cerberus's that were on the receiving end of their attacks.

She saw as one crushed one beneath its feet at the other was ripped apart within it jaw.

She could not help but notice that Issei was rather obviously open to attack, she also notice that the remaining Exorcist had noticed that too.

Brandishing her Excalibur she charged to intercept the Exorcist that were targeting Issei.

She was a born holy sword wielder, she was far above them, she cut five of them down easily.

The first two she got in the same swing while the next three she got on three individual strokes.

She looked to Issei who gave her a nod of appreciation. She then turned her gaze to those who were left.

She saw none except one she knew by reputation only.

"AH YOU RED EYED BASTARD I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

It was that guy who Issei had forced to watch _Dora the Explorer for like two hundred plus hours_!

"_Well shit, I thought he was broken, some guy must have put him back together?"_ Issei did not care who, he knew that this guy just had to die.

As the last dog monster got ripped through the Crimson Wood Dragon, Issei released his Jutsu.

He drew his sword and was about to attack when his eyes told him not to.

"Shit Xenovia stay back he has the rest of the shards in that thing!"

Freed yelled with joy "My Excalibur-chan will make short work of you!"

At this moment he was about to charge Issei when he went up in black flames.

All of his body slowly burned up as he screamed in mass agony. He dropped to the ground and stopped screaming, he was dead.

Issei knew he had not done it so he turned to look at the entrance of the Church.

Madara was standing their, he did not look too happy, behind him was Rias and her groupies.

"Enough, he is finished." Madara did not yell yet his voice carried through the room.

"You should head to the school, the one you want is there."

Issei nodded and was about to use **Flying Thunder God** technique, when Madara stopped him.

"Take the pill, before you go, you may not have the chance to use it there."

Issei did as Madara suggested and felt his chakra replenished, he had two left now, just in case he needed it.

"Fight well, and use your three new techniques that you made."

Issei knew that was as close as he was going to get as Madara saying _kick their ass_!

Issei knew that he was right, he also knew that he may die if he was not careful.

Issei then used his **Flying Thunder God** technique and he was gone.

* * *

Madara now looked out to the school and saw the army their he smiled to himself, it was so evil and disturbing that Rias and all but Akeno took a step back in fear when they saw his face.

"I guess I will have to dance with all of them." At that moment he began to run towards the school at top speed. It was less than a ten seonds later when he smashed into the first ones in the air.

Madara used his foe as a stepping stone.

Snapping its neck he jumped up and smashed through the next one.

He felt the ties of gravity pulling him back down to earth.

As he did he spun around and smashed through any who were too close to him.

Falling down to earth he let his back facing the ground and making a single hand sign he said.

"**Fire Style, Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu!**" A wave of flame shot forth as he plummeted to the earth, any that were caught within it were brunt up.

Those that were fast enough and close to the edges were able to avoid flames some were less lucky and were caught halfway in the flames and were suffering for it.

Madara now turned to see those who had landed upon the ground to face him in combat.

"_The fools, I have killed many more than this, it will not be hard for me to eliminate all of them_!" Madara knew it would not be hard, but they weren't trying to win, they must have been trying to stop him from reaching their leader.

"_I guess he will have to take care of that guy, but I know I will be able to watch some of it at least_."

With that Madara then charged into those around him using punches and kicks to kill his foes. From a distance Rias's Peerage and the two girls from the Church looked on in awe.

"I guess that is why Issei said he must have already attained God-hood." Xenovia said this softly as she saw Madara decimate all those who came to him. He really was an indestructible force.

* * *

Issei had teleported to the school roof and was now in front of a rather tall and stupid looking man and a dead old man.

He felt the surge of chakra as Madara released his jutsu and was able to see part of the light produced by the flames in the low light.

"I assume that you are not the _man who seeks god-hood _now then."

Issei looked at the tall man and knew he must be the guy behind all of this.

"He has already got it lost it and been given a new life for your information."

The tall guy seemed to not care as he threw aside the body of the dead old man.

"I see that you have a sense of humour, shall I tell you it was I who killed your God!"

To this Issei shrugged and said "I do not believe in a higher power."

The Fallen Angel was about to rebuke him when Issei smashed his fist into him.

From where he was standing the Fallen Angel was sent back to the very edge of the roof.

He laughed and wiped the blood that came out of his mouth "Oh you are strong, yes, with your strength the Crimson Satan will have to come and then the Great War will restart!"

All Issei saw was another opening and went for it, his foot was just about to connect with this guys face, when he felt his body get smashed to the side.

As this happened though he did manage to place a mark upon the arm for later use.

"Do you think that you can beat me, you may have been trained by the _man desires god-hood_ but you are not him."

Issei got up and looked at the Fallen Angel and said "Yeah that is true and you, but who are you?"

Issei noticed that their entire encounter this guy had not looked him in the eyes. "_Well shit he is better than the others in this world_!"

"Who am I, I am the Fallen Angel who killed God to many I am known as Kokabiel, I will have start the next Great War!"

He made a lunge with a spear of light at Issei who thanks to his **Sharingan** as able to keep up with this guy.

"Oh yes and I know about that eye trick of yours, you used it on that filthy human that I salvaged."

Issei cursed himself he knew that shit would come back to bite him.

"When I beat you am I going to rip out your eyes and claim them as my trophy!"

This was not too frightening as Issei now could tell that he did not know that these eye he was not born with.

It also told Issie that this man was a told physcopath and was blind to obvious power.

Issei then tried a few more short skirmishes with Kokabiel and found that he was thrown back with each of them.

He knew that this guy was way too fast to allow him to even use one hand sign so he was going to reply on his physical prowess for now, or Taijutsu as Madara had called it.

"I see you aren't using any of those tricks you did to those in the Church, not enough time!"

This time Kokabiel went on the attack and Issei was able to block his first fist as well as shove his own foot upon the incoming knee.

Issei used the sword Rias had cheated him with to try to launch a few strikes on his foe.

His foe had countered by summoning a spear of light and forcing Issei back on the defence.

Issei embedded his chakra within the sword and began to clash with Kokabiel.

Though it was not clear to any but the most skilled, Kokabiel was the stronger of the two in terms of strength, but Issei was the more skilled in terms of technique.

"I see you are strong, but not nearly strong enough!" Moving faster than he did before Issei was barely able to counter his attack.

As Issei did this he knew he had been had as the floor beneath him gave way and he was sent crashing through all the levels of the building until he reach ground floor.

"_He is nowhere near Madara's level but he is far above those who I have fought so far, I guess I will have to activate my_ _**Mangekyō Sharingan**_!"

He knew this was a risky gamble, the light would start to fade from his eyes, but in this situation he had no choice.

Issei jumped up to attack Kokabiel with his sword as a guise as he activated his **Mangekyō Sharingan**.

Kokabiel was all too ready for the attack and had just summoned a massive spear of light.

He effortlessly moved to the side and slammed his massive spear of light into what he thought was Issei's head.

The light was so strong that he did not know that the what blocked the attack until a massive crimson fist punched him and his spear of light away.

Issei stood with his **Mangekyō Sharingan **and his own torso **Susanno **around him.

It was not in a humanoid shape, though, it was crimson like his arm and took the features of a dragon.

Issei then landing on what was the first floor of the building jumped up at Kokabiel again who this time flew back away from him.

He knew that he now held the advantage, but how long could he keep this up, he knew unlike Madara his chakra was a lot less.

A few of Kokabiel's followers who were nearby away from Madara flew towards him.

Issei did not move merely let his **Susanno** roar and flap its wings vaporising all that were too close to it.

He now looked to Kokabiel who had a look of respect and fear upon his face.

Issei closing his eyes made his **Susanno **grow a new set of arms and it began to attack and then ran towards Kokabiel.

In all his glory with all his ten wings Kokabiel could do nothing but dodge the attacks that were sent his way.

He did this and he knew he was barely making it out each time.

The two arms that were already there were taking care of the forces that had not engaged Madara.

He now dared to steal a look where he saw that his army had been decimated.

Issei saw this as his chance, using his **Flying Thunder God** technique Issei was now out of his **Susanno** and holding onto Kokabiel's arm.

Shock was the only thing that stopped Kokabiel as he looked and too his fear saw into the eyes of Issei Hyoudou!

* * *

Kokabiel found he was in a world that was not the real world. Issei was in front of him and he was now tied to a cross.

Issei smiled at him and drew his sword "I will torture you in this world for seventy two hours."

Issei said it so calmly as he plunged the sword into Kokabiel's flesh. Kokabiel did not scream nor even strain but it was clear that he was hurt.

Issei pushed it all the way down to the hilt and he saw a little strain of pain show on the Fallen Angels face.

"Ah so you do feel pain." It was again in that voice void of emotion.

Then to Kokabiel's horror an image of Raynare came she too was holding a sword.

"Oh Raynare, how nice of you to join us, will you partake in this event?"

She did not replied to Issei, no she went straight and began to stab wildly at Kokabiel's wings.

She then began to pull and bite on them, Kokabiel was no weakling but the pain made him gasp as Issei pushed yet another sword into him.

"Oh come now, didn't you want to start a war, why are you so afraid of a little pain?"

Issei pushed a third sword into him now just as Raynare pulled off one of his lower wings.

Issei stopped but Raynare now began to hack at the back of his wings stabbing beside it as if she was trying to dig it out, in truth she was.

Kokabiel now felt a sudden pain within him as the swords began to heat up.

As this happened Raynare ripped of the second out of his ten wings.

"Poor you, the ten wings that you have been so proud of have been reduced to eight."

He then pushed the forth blade into his victims chest. It too began to heat up and Kokabiel could feel his insides burning up and blood now seeping from his mouth.

"In this world, I am God, you killed him in that world do you think that you can do that to me?"

Now was the time when Kokabiel screamed in pain as his third wind was ripped from him and the fifth sword was pushed in.

The pain was so great that none could have been able to stand it, the feeling off having a wing stripped from you as well as the molten blades.

His pain was beyond the words of mere mortals to describe.

This continued though each time Kokabiel ran out of wings he found himself in a new body facing the old one that had been broken.

Kokabiel screamed over and over again, his pride shattered as well as his mind.

Three sun rises and sunsets came by and finally now Issei said something different than the lines he had spoken before.

"I told you I was God in this world, that I am, here three days if not more has passed."

Now Issei turned a wicked smile as Raynare vanished "In the other world less than a second has gone by!"

This was the finally nail in Kokabiel's coffin, he was now broken to know that not even second had gone by and he had to endure this for so much longer.

* * *

The real reason Issei stopped was less than a second later he was knocked away from Kokabile but some white armoured figure who caught the falling Fallen Angel.

"Oh I am sorry about that, I can't let you go doing this, it is for Azazel to judge him not you."

The voice sounded like a total ass who had been fed from a silver spoon his entire life and had one up his ass to boot.

Issei looked up at him and said "Well fuck off, he is my kill and my contract and I don't break them!"

The white figure gave an arrogant laugh and said "As if you could beat me, I would divide and take your power you little fo-!"

Issei took that he was going to say _fool_ but was interrupted when his face met Madara's foot.

The white asshole dropped Kokabiel and was sent flying Issei saw his chance and activated his **Susanno** torso and grabbed Kokabiel with its incomplete jaw.

Crushing the fallen Fallen Angel, Issei made sure their was noting left of that mad warmonger

The white figure managed to regain control and flew straight at Madara who used a summoning of rocks to jump up and crash his fist into the white figures face!

At that same moment he used his black flame, **Amaterasu** that burnt up the armour as he crashed into the ground.

The guy was in left with no armour and now looking up at Madara who had a blade at his throat.

"You ruined a perfect victory for some nonsense that you don't even believe in, I know you could have come in at any time but you chose to be late."

Issei could tell that even though Madara's tone to anyone who did not know him was void of emotion, Madara was very pissed off.

"You would dare look down on those who are your betters when your steps are shallow and require the power of someone else!"

Madara now stuck the blade into the man's arm and he screamed in pain.

"Let this be a reminder, _don't you dare try to mess with Madara or his pupil_!"

At that point Madara used the blade to completely slice of the guys arm.

"That which is inside this, I wonder how much power it has?" Madara said this as he lifted up the arm of the man within his hand.

To shut up his screaming Madara kicked him in the face, he was not dead but nearly there "Restrain him."

Madara just ordered Issei and Issei obeyed him "**Wood Release: Hotei Technique**!**"**

A giant wooden hand emerged out of the ground closed in around the man.

Madara and Issei, Issei who was rather tired from all the fighting looked to see Rias and Sona with their Peerages as well as the two Church girls coming towards them.

"Your school is a mess but the one at fault is dead, he killed him under my instructions."

Madara now pointed to Issei and all their looked at him in awe.

Killing a Fallen Angel with ten wings was no jest, it was a feat that none their could claim to do all combined!

"This one decided to try and save him and paid the price, I am rather pleased that I have gained such a powerful weapon."

He did not sound pleased and all but Issei were rather disgusted that he was holding an arm in his hand.

Issei one the other _hand_ knew he had to tell Xenovia what the Fallen Angel had told him.

"Xenovia, take this how you will, but that guy I killed he claimed to have killed God."

Issei continued by saying "I don't know if it true and I don't care, but you deserve to know that is what he claimed!"

Issei did not know what secret he had just revealed to her, he did not know the consequences of it!

* * *

**So how was, it I can't believe all that was 4000 plus words both a lot and a little happened, I am currently working on how to make fights longer and more interesting.**

**Also did you like it who Madara like literally took of Vali's arm with no effort, that is what arrogance gets you, at least Madara in NARUTO apologized if you proved to be strong and he had mocked you for being weak.**

**As always please review and let me know what you are thinking, goes for all chapters. No flaming**

**JAGA03 out and going to sleep (finally!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi How have you guys been, sorry no epic fighting here, I need a break and some time to figure out the next battles**

**In the meantime enjoy this not so Slice of life of Issei Hyoudou**

**As always please review no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Issei had managed to sleep that night after the fight, what surprised him was that he was able to wake up in the morning when he heard a knock on his door.

"_Shit it is a Monday isn't it, it has to be that black haired devil!"_ Issei was just about to get out of bed when he heard a voice he did not want to hear.

"So-tan I see you beat me here, I magical girl Levi-tan will make sure your star Ace-kun is awake!"

Issei at this moment took cover beneath his covers as Serafall managed to leap in through his open window.

"_Shit I should have closed that one_!" Was the last think Issei thought before he got literally ripped out of his bed.

"Wake up Ace-Kun, your local neighbourhood Levi-tan is here to make your day, star!"

Issei at this point managed to get up off the ground where he landed.

"_Shit this girl is strong, why the hell did I not put a seal on the window!_"

Serafall saw that Issei was not getting up fast enough so she picked him up by the arm and said "Come one Ace-kun wake up time for school!"

All Issei could do was to grumble a few words try to say "I want you to get out, I need to change into my school pants and top now."

But to his misfortune all he did say was "_I want you, I need you in my pants now._"

At this Serafall gave a joyful exclamation "Oh Ace-kun I did not know you would be so forward with me, I did not take you for the aggressive type!"

Issei heard her correctly and said "Wait what they heck did you say."

Serafall gave him a cheeky smile and said "You said it your self, _I want you, I need you in my pants now!"_

Now Issei was sure that he did not say that, he was absolutely horrified at the thought of it.

Not about what she said, but rather if he did say that and Madara heard him, he was dead!

Why Madara had one rule that was above all other "_Issei was not allowed to be a pervert!"_

The door flew open and Madara was their "Issei, what do you mean by _I want you, I need you in my pants_!"

It was not a question, Issei knew he was a dead man now.

Madara with his **Sharingans** blazing took the slow steps of doom towards Issei, Issei knew his death would be long and painful.

To his surprise it was Serafall who actually bailed him out.

"Oh I am sure he meant to say,_ I want you to get out, I need to change into my school pants and top now_."

She then winked at Issei and said "I was just trying to wake him up faster that was all."

Issei at this point knew she was a good actress, he knew that she must have been a little bit afraid of Madara, but she was not letting that show in the least.

Madara looked at her then to Issei and said "I know you are lying, but I'll leave you be, your not his type anyway."

Madara left both of them, Serafall was confused about what Madara had said, Issei on the other hand was completely terrified!

"_What is he thinking saying that I have a type, he should know I don't have one because he does not let me have one!_"

He was right, it was due to Madara that he did not really have a type of girl he liked.

It was also a reason why he rather stay alone most days rather than go out of his way to be friendly with people.

"You have one scary Dad Ace-kun!"

Issei sighed and said "He's not my dad, get out of my room now, I dunno just stopped the next Great War, I think I am entitled to a little more sleep."

He then picked up his covers, covered him self with them and lay down on the bed.

As if to counter him Serafall jumped on the bed as well as_ him _and began to pull his covers off!

Issei was still weakened from his fight with Kokabiel, rather he was still tired so he lost this fight.

"I will change you into your uniform Ace-kun even if I have to do it myself.

She grabbed his shirt and literally tore it off him! It was at this moment that Sona reach the room and opened the door.

She went bright red when she saw Issei's exposed chest.

"Nee-Chan what, what are you doing, this is disgraceful behaviour for one of your rank, stop this at once!"

Serafall looked rather childish at her little sisters scolding and then did one thing Issei did not know how to react to. She broke down into a river of tears and cried.

"SO-TAN DOESN'T LOVE ME ANY MORE!" she cried and Issei saw that his sheets were now getting soaked in her tears.

Issei then looked at Sona who said "Wait, why are you looking at me!"

Issei was about to reply when from behind Sona Madara's voice was heard.

"All of you be quiet, before I give you _all_ a reason to cry."

Madara said this in a monotone voice, but the fact that he leaked a sea of killing intent made everyone shut up.

Sona turned to see that Madara was not behind her, in fact his voice had carried all the way from the dinning room.

"I think you two should wait outside until I come out."

Issei said this as he yawned and heard Sona reply "Yes that is for the best.

As soon as Sona left the room he closed the window put a seal on both it and the door and went back to his bed.

"_Well I hope that holds them for at least five minutes_"

Turning in he heard the sound of Madara laughing, "_Bastard must have told them I went back to bed_."

Issei sighed got out of bed changed and used his **Flying Thunder God** technique to escape the room.

* * *

He did this and not a moment later Serafall had managed to break down part of the wall.

"Hey wait a second, Ace-kun is not here?"

She looked around in her child like manner, she did not know how but Issei was nowhere to be found.

Sona on the other hand knew Issei could teleport and told her sister "He teleported out of the room, we can always find him later."

She was right and Issei to boot he had got changed into his casuals.

"_Stupid magical girl, stupid Sona, stupid Madara, stupid devils, stupid mornings."_

Issei cursed inside his head, he now did not get to sleep in, the _last_ thing he was going to do was go to school.

"_How the hell, how did they fix up the school, actually I don't care_."

He was right he did not care.

As he continued to walk towards the arcade he saw a blue haired girl there.

"_I think that it is time that I ask for payment, I actually I should have done that last night._"

Issei managed to walk up to Xenovia without her noticing him.

"Yo Blue, I heard you got the payment you owe me."

At his words he saw who was meant to be the clam and cool Xenovia almost jump out of her skin.

She did manage to regain some of her composure and said "I, I have to apologise, I have quit being part of Heavens host."

If it had been possible Issie's jaw would have hit the floor like in one of those comedy anime.

"What so I have to go find Irina to get paid, I thought Heaven and you know Angels and God were meant to be honest?"

She shook her head and said "No, I quit being part of the Church because of the lies they told me."

It was at this moment that Issei recalled what he said, he knew it must have screwed her life over.

"Oh, I see, then I'll exempt _you_ from it, on a side note do you still believe in God?"

To this she gave him a nod and Issei sighed and turned away.

"I guess I'll go find out how to get paid then, see you around, though I don't know why you're in Japan of all places?"

He was leaving when he heard a soft and sweet voice, call out to him "Oni-sama, shouldn't you be in school?"

At this moment if it had been anyone besides Asia who said this Issei would have hit them.

As he turned he saw that Asia was now standing beside Xenovia.

"Oh so you found a new friend, I guess you will be moving out then Imouto, see you when we meet next."

Issei did not answer her question and had made that up on the spot.

He then turned his back on them and was about to leave again when Asia called out to him.

"Actually I am glad you're here Oni-sama, it would work better if you were here with us."

Issei paused and turned around "You know if you are moving out tell Madara?"

"Oh no Oni-sama, I am not moving out, Xenovia asked if I could speak with her about the possibility of meeting with you and askin-!"

She did not get to complete her sentence as Xenovia clamped her mouth shut with her hand.

"What she meant to say was that I wanted to meet you."

Issei did not know how to react to this, was Xenovia the vixen formerly of the Church embarrassed?

"So what did you want to talk to me about."

Xenovia now looked down at Asia and said "I can't do it with her here, I want to speak to you alone. Now any guy would be thrilled at a chance with Xenovia.

Issei was not any guy what's more he did not care for a persons looks.

"Okay, take my hand." Xenovia let go of Asia and did as Issei instructed. Issei could see that Asia was pouting she had really wanted to say her piece to Issei.

"I'm sorry Imouto, let your big brother do a little talking with our friend over here, I'll take you for ice-cream after.

Issei gave a wink that now could make any girl faint, Asia did not and smiled at him and asked "Are you lying to me?"

Issei shook his head "Perish the thought, now wait her and be a good girl okay."

She nodded and Issei used his **Flying Thunder God** technique to leave the immediate area.

* * *

Alone they stood and a rather unremarkable location near the outskirts of town.

"Okay what did you want to tell me?"

Issei looked at her for a moment before she dropped to a her knees and said "I beg you, teach me to become strong like you are, I want to be with you, I want to become stronger with you!"

Now Madara had trained Issei for many things a girls confession was not one a tool that he was able to master.

Issei scratched his head and said "What you want to become _my_ student, I am still one myself?"

"Sure I have trained for like ten years but to do what I did last night really took it out of me."

She did not look up at him only said "Yes but you have skill and power that I do not, I was lead to believe I was born and chosen to be a holy sword wielder by god himself, it was a lie it always was."

Issei recalled Madara had said girls once they are dumped or dump another have a rebound period or thing, this must be it.

"So let me get this straight, you want to train under me, yet you still want to pray to God?"

She replied "Yes." Issei looked at her and said "Even when you know he is kind of dead and all?"

She replied "Yes, I still want to believe in him!"

To this Issei sighed and said "Well your religion is your problem but if you want to train with me I can only say it will be hard."

Issei had to admit, she did have courage, well enough to ask _him_ to train her.

"_I wonder what Madara will say when he finds out_?"

Actually he knew what he would say it would go along the lines of "_Yeah, that's fine but if you commit to her, commit to her_."

Issei knew that Madara was going to be a real ass to him about this.

"Okay Xenovia, I will train you as I said, perhaps we can use one of the other spare rooms for you as well."

She now lifted her head and said "You have my heartfelt thanks for this Issei Hyoudou, you will not regret it."

In the back of his mind Issei knew that Madara could and would if he desired to make him regret it.

* * *

He decided to walk home with Xenovia, one because it would kill time, two because he wanted _those two_ to be gone when he got home.

They weren't and they were rather surprised "Oh no Ace-kun got a girlfriend while he was out!"

At the mention of the word _girlfriend_ Madara appeared he took a good long look at Issei and then left saying "I approve."

Now Issei smacked his face into the ground because his palm was not enough! Had Madara just said "_I approve._"

Madara then decided to come back and say "Don't get me wrong, you can have your own pupils if you wish."

"_Ass"_ was all Issei could think of at that moment.

Issei made a sigh of relief as everyone else now hit the ground "_The ass, he could have said that a bit sooner_."

Issei grumbled in his mind as he sighed at the scene that Serafall was making.

"Oh my, I did not know you were into strong religious women, actually Ace-kun do you believe in the big guy up there?"

Issei sighed again this time he said "You really need a big cup, OF SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

It was at this moment that Issei lost his self control and yelled at.

In return to his actions there were three reactions.

For Sona her glasses fell off her face and smashed on the ground.

Xenovia jumped away from Issei afraid of what was to come.

And last but not least Serafall crash tackled Issei and began to tickle him.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY LITTLE PUNK, FEEL THE POWER OF LEVI-TAN!"

It was clear to all around them that Serafall was stronger than Issei.

"You, you little punk, I won't stop tickling you till you submit and laugh!"

To his credit Issei had kept his mouth shut so he could deny her the sound of his laughter.

She knew this and picked out her little magical girl wand and said.

"FELL THE TRUE POWER OF A MAOU!"

She began to viciously poke him in the rips as if she was trying to force his mouth open.

Then she had a wicked idea and a gleam came to her eyes. Issei saw the gleam and tried to escape but one had held him firmly in place!

"You know, your lips are wide open Ace-kun!"

With these words she began to lower her body down towards his.

Both Xenovia and Sona moved to try and stop her but they were not going to make it in time.

Issei did not resign himself to his fate and tried to fight it with all he had.

Not because he feared it, but because he fear what Madara would do to him!

A hand landed upon Serafall's shoulder and picked her up moved her away from Issei then dropped her like doll.

"If you are going to engage in procreation, have some dignity and do it inside."

It was Madara who said this and in his mind Issei said "_And here comes the killer punch line_."

And it did indeed come.

"That way I can beat both of you within an inch of your lives in private."

Now that was more merciful that Issei had expected but Madara was not over.

"Issei if you have a child you will be the one to raise it and take care of it."

If Issei had eaten any food, he would have relieved himself on it into his pants.

This face of Madara was more scary than the one he wore when he ripped of the white guys arm.

At this point Xenovia put her had up to ask a question and Madara regarded her

"Yes what blue hair?" "Um, Madara-sama is it possibly for Issei and I to make babies?"

Issei at this point had no idea where that came from but he knew where it was heading or so he thought.

Madara shrugged and said "I told you I approve of you before didn't I."

If Issei had not already been on the ground he would have fallen over at these words.

He was right Madara was being an _ass _about it just in his own way.

Turning his back and stalking back into the house Madara said "But the child will be brought up as an Uchiha am I clear on that."

He didn't wait for answer because when any of them came to their sense he was gone.

It was at this moment that Serafall looked at Xenovia and said "I am sorry, I did not intend to try and steal you man, hope we can still be friends with you two!"

She made her dreaded star pose and then trotted off humming a very annoying and catchy song.

Sona did not know what to say other than "You need to be in school in thirty minutes."

At this Issei looked at her as if she was mad. "I don't even want to go, I just saved the world and narrowly avoid rape by _your_ sister."

"Irrelevant you still have to attend you are an A plus student, act that way."

It was at this point Issei recalled the twin tail girl from CLANNAD who was a genius but spent her days in the school library cutting up books.

Sona knew about the Visual Novel and said "She is fiction not reality."

Then she too left Issei had to wonder, "_Why the hell did she play CLANNAD_?"

Seeing the look on his face Xenovia asked "Are you perplexed as why you have to go to your school?"

Issei shook his head "I never took Sona as the type to play Visual Novels?"

Sona heard this as she had not got far turned around walked up to Issei and slapped him clean across the face.

Though on of Issei's cheeks were red both of hers were "Not a word to anyone."

Issei gave her a nod and then she turned around and said "You have fifteen minutes now!"

Issei decided to play troll and went inside picked up his bag, _did_ not get changed and used his **Flying Thunder God** technique to get their before Sona.

* * *

Issei then sat in class as if nothing had happened and acted like he had been their the whole time. This caused his teach to jump when she noticed that he was in class.

"Issei, how long have you been their?"

Issei shrugged and said "A while not the whole time but a while."

This was not a lie, he had been there a while, just not a long while.

"_I got to hand it to the guys who rebuilt this place they did a really good job_."

This was the only thing that Issei did not know who to answer in calss.

When break came he notice that Koneko had come to his class.

Now he did not like her, but he found she was the most tolerable of the devils that were enslaved to Rias.

"Hey little white."

_A name he made up on the spot for her._

"Hey none pervert."

Her reply was cold and everyone that heard it had to look at her.

"Um Koneko, what did you just call me?"

Issei looked at the small cat like girl with the hopes of an explanation.

"How it is, you're not a pervert."

Issei knew that, he also knew that Madara would torture him if he was.

What Madara would do is not to be said in any civil society. (_It is also not to be said in any barbaric one eithe_r).

Issei yawned he had forgot his lunch and he looked at the little girl as she took a seat and turned it to face him.

"I want to learn, I want to learn Senjutsu like you were able to use."

Now Issei was not one to look into peoples motives but her had to ask.

"Is it important to you?"

Now Issei knew that the entire class was now looking at the two of them.

He did not care we could alter their minds with any low level **Genjutsu** if need be.

"I want to become useful, to other, I saw how you fought, you have a strength that I and other lack."

Now Issei decided to do something he always wanted to do.

With his hand he beckoned for her to lean in closer as she did he poked her on her forehead with two fingers.

"Sorry Koneko, I'll see about it another time."

Koneko actually blushed at this and showed a little emotion for the first time in like forever.

Issei did not know why he did that but it felt good, he also did not know why it felt good.

Koneko then managed to sheepishly say "So you can teach it to me?"

Issei sighed "That may be so, but another time, I am still pretty tired from yesterday and all."

She did not get up and leave instead she stayed and ate her lunch with him and left before the bell.

"_Well shit more interactions like that and my title will be true_."

Lunch came and it had not come fast enough, not that Issei was hungry but rather he put a wood clone of himself in school and walked out.

He was in casuals and used **Genjutsu** to sneak out with out Sona noticing.

* * *

"_That wood clone should last until three so I am safe, but man I need to just go back home and sleep_."

He was about to do so when he caught sight of the twin tails girl from before called Irina, she looked kinda lost.

"_She must be looking for her friend, I guess I can tell her._"

Walking up to her she jumped when she saw him and said "Issei, I've found you!"

In his mind Issei said "_Actually kid, I found you!"_

But instead he said "So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you this day?"

She looked at him, Issei could see that light was literally beaming out of her.

"_Either I am seeing stuff, or she is glowing_?"

Before he even got the chance to ask her what she was doing she said.

"Issei, I was sent, I was sent to find your house, the Arch Angel Michael has expressed his desire to speak with you and your dad!"

The first thing Issei said was "He's not my dad, you know."

Second this he said was "Wait why does this guy want to meet us?"

To this Irina said "He wants to thank you for your help with our mission and for stopping what could have been the next Great War."

Now Issei knew that this was at least some form of thanks, though he did want it to have been earlier in the day so he could have avoided school.

"Okay, I can take you to my house, but how will he get there?"

She smiled and winked at Issei "He is an Arch Angel silly, he has ways to get where he wants."

In the back of his mind Issei could not resist thinking "_But he still could not come and stop the mad ten winged freak or he chose not to?_"

He Issei really wanted to say this out loud but he chose not to, it was not to be said by him.

"_Oh I am sure Madara will bring it up at some point_."

At least he should do so was Issei's view as he lead the twin tails girl to his house again.

"Wait didn't I bring you here yesterday?"

To this she stuck out her tongue in a _I_ f_orgot manner_ and said "Sorry I am not good with mapping and directions."

All Issei could say to that was "Well at least your honest."

As he reached his front door a light formed behind him and he saw a figure of what seemed to be a man walk out of it.

"You must be Issei Hyoudou?"

* * *

** Yeah sorry not much in the way of combat or at all for that matter but how did you guys like it, seriously I can't find too much about his life that I can right grimly about I mean Madara freaking raised him so he can get out of all crappy situations**

**Sure it is not as epic as Madara say beating up everyone but next Chapter will be discussing the alliance with the Arch Angel (No Madara will not beat him up, he won't have reason to)**

**As always please review and no flaming wait for the next Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay Guys I'd say I'm back but nope I am still at work and doing this stuff, Life is good and this Chapter made it better  
**

**Hope you enjoy what is next as much as I did writing it, I believe its going to be fun, no fighting though save that for a battle chapter**

**As Always please review and let me know also hit the Subscribe button, oh wait wrong site, Also I got asked for a Naruto Character so you got one!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Issei turned to see a divine like glow behind him.

This was coming off a being who looked male, but was also very pretty as well as handsome.

"_Well I guess genders don't matter in their heaven now do they_." he thought this before he was able to respond.

"Yes I am he, by the way are you a guy or girl, I just want to be sure?"

The figure smiled and said "For all purposes I am male, may I please come inside."

Issei gave him a nod and opened the door letting him in "_I wonder what Madara will think of this guy?_"

In the meantime Madara had detected the sudden surge in power and had come to the door.

"So you must be the leader of Heaven." Madara said this in a rather knowing tone.

To this the Arch Angel responded "To any other I would question them to why I appear so holy, that I may be a trick of a devil, but from what I have learned of you Madara, no such trick could fool you."

Issei did not know the mood of the room, "_Does Madara actually approve of this guy?_"

Madara looked at the Arch Angel and said "So you are the Arch Angel Michael, you lead the third faction."

It was not a question "I am the current leader of Heaven."

Madara gave a nod "Your purpose for coming here, I can tell that you do not want an object from us?"

The Arch Angel Michael gave him a gracious nod again "That is true I came here on a much more delicate matter."

Madara raised and eyebrow "What would that be, you just narrowly avoided war, that due to my own and my disciple's intervention."

The Arch Angel again gave him a nod and said "There is another reason why the three factions should not go to war against each other."

At this moment Issei thought Madara was going to tell him that peace was a lie and so on so forth.

But no Madara instead said "You believe that the war will benefit none of you and another force is lying in the shadows to sweep up."

"That is it exactly." said the Arch Angel as he pulled out a book from his robes.

Don't ask where he could store a book, Issei did not know, neither did Irina. Walking to their dining room and giving a gentle smile to Raynare as he passed her the Arch Angel Michael sat down and opened the book.

Madara now took a seat opposite him and said "You believe that this new factions is a threat."

The Arc Angel nodded and replied "I believe they are a threat, though many of us should have seen this coming."

Michael pushed the book over to Madara who browsed it briefly before he pushed it back.

"You believe that there is another group made up of factions who desire your destruction lurking in the shadows trying to provoke war?"

Michael new that Madara was just affirming his words from before.

"Once we have brought ourselves to the brink they would sweep in and finish us of."

Now Madara did not know what the three factions had done in the past.

But he knew that with power comes enemies and with great power come many foes.

"You suspect this, why did you come to me about it?"

The Arch Angel smiled and said "I rather come to you and hire you to fight against them rather than them hire you to fight against us."

Now even Madara had to admit that was rather cunning of an Angel, to come to him so others are not able to.

"You believe that I would join them in their cause."

The Arch Angel shook his head "I do not know enough about you to know for certain, but I do know that I would rather not find out."

Madara's eyes now landed upon Asia as she entered the house and said "That girl, she has no evil in her, why did you have her cast out."

To this the Arch Angel gave a reply that Madara could agree with.

"The good of the many out does the good of the few."

Issei did not know what he had just heard, was an Angel you know excluding someone for no good reason.

Madara on the other hand knew why as a leader the Arch Angel had to have done this. "A world of happiness for all requires an illusion and no free will."

Madara said this, it reminded him of his own failed attempt to make everyone happy.

"No truer words have been said about that." Michael said this with a grim look upon his face, well as grim as he _could_ look.

"How powerful is this group that you desire your destruction?"

The Arch Angel now said "I only have a guess, but some of their members are as good if not better than myself, I am lead to believe they have allies who are waiting to see our full strength before they show theirs."

It was a sound tactic, Madara knew he would do the same, he had done the same to the one who was called Sirzech.

Now Issei had to but in and say "Madara, how do you get along so well with this guy, I mean you know you did not get along well with anyone else?"

To this Madara did not even look at Issei when he answered him.

"This Arch Angel, is able to understand what is required for a total happy world."

Now Madara turned to him "A lie that does not harm any and brings happiness to them is a lesser evil."

Now Issei got it, that deal with God of the bible being dead and all, that made sense to now, if he was dead and Michael was in charge in heaven he had been lying to church for a long time.

"Oh that's why okay then if you two don't mind, I think I will go out you know, let you two do all the talking and staring."

Madara in response said "Don't do anything that would strain you, your body may have those cells in it, but you're not immortal."

Issei sighed "Yeah I know, see you, I'm getting out of here now!"

The Arch Angel turned his smile now to Madara "Is he always like that, rather let you talk?"

Madara looked at him, Madara did not smile, it would have not looked good if he did.

"It is my own doing that he is like that, he can talk with others at higher level, but like myself he'd rather act when he can."

* * *

Issei had left not because what they were doing was boring but because Madara was talking and not actually beating anyone up.

"_He defeated that Red Haired guy and beat down on the twelve winged Fallen Angel, how can he get along with this guy?_"

Issei snapped out of it when he noticed some sort of weird cosplayer approaching him.

"Hello, you must Issei Hyoudou." The man looked Chinese and had some sort of almost Dynasty Warriors outfit on.

"Let me guess Cow Pee?" Issei said it wrong to annoy the guy.

The cosplayers visibly got a tick mark on his head, but still managed to keep his friendly demeanour.

"I believe it is pronounced _Tsao Pi_."

To this Issei said "Man English dubbs suck, did I miss something or was their a convention on main street today?"

The young man looked at him horrified "What no, this is how I usually dress."

At this Issiei deadpanned him and said "What you're not fooling me Otaku, who am I to judge you or your hobbies."

They guy now looked at him "Are you really Issei Hyoudou?"

To this Issei put on his best acting and said "Who, my name is Tobirama, Senju."

The man did not know what to say, he had not heard of that name before.

* * *

**In the afterlife in another world, Tobirama the Second Hokage felt the sudden need to full on punch an Uchiha in the face.**

**"Why do I feel as some foolish child is using my name so freely?"**

**He then saw his brother, he remembered Naruto Uzumaki, this caused him to scowl.**

**"Stupid naïve care free dumb fools."**

**He scowled and knew that some where out in the infinite universe some jackass was using his name.**

**He did not know how right he was, also he did not know said _jackass_ was raised by Madara Uchiha.**

* * *

Back with Issei even he had to admit the confused face of this young man was rather hilarious, he had been so sure he was Issei Hyoudou.

"So you have a name or do you just randomly ask people if they are someone else?"

The young man closed his eyes and said "My apologises, my name is Cao Cao, if you are not Issei Hyoudou then I am sorry I wasted your time and will be on my way."

With these words he left but Issei could not help but think.

"_I guess he was not joking when he said his name was Cao Cao, but I wonder how strong is this guy_?"

He then walked to his favourite ice cream store and wished he had not.

"_Shit it the local magical girl Serafall and her side kick_."

"HEY ACE-KUN I HEARD YOU SKIPPED OUT ON THE LAST BIT OF SCHOOL TODAY!"

She waved at Issei who at that moment used his **Flying Thunder God** technique to get the hell out of their.

* * *

He did not know where he went, only that he had gone somewhere he had marked.

Sighing he closed his eyes and then opened them and wished he had kept them closed.

Right in front of him was Rias Gremory, she was completely naked and was staring at him!

All Issei could say was "Hey I don't mean to be rude but do you use your magic to increase your breast size, there's no way you could fight with those things."

At this Rias gave out a little scream and to this Issei sighed and took a seat as Akeno burst through the doors of the club room to see what was happening.

The only thing she could do was laugh and laugh hard.

"Ara, Ara, Issei-kun, are you not at all effected by Buchou, she looks rather effected by you, not usual since she is a nudist and all!"

She said this as she giggled at the two of them, she was quite enjoying the seen before her.

Issei gave a shrug and said "Think of it as in a battle sense, if the enemy bared her breast at me I would still kill her, I would not freeze up like some closet pervert and die for that sin."

Akeno laughed again and said "Ara, Ara Issei-kun Rias has no problem with being naked normally but with you she seems to be blushing and trying to cover up."

She now showed him a rather sadistic smile "If you did not have all your cloths one, one may think you two were _you know_!"

In reply to this Issei said "I am sure I would not lose my virginity to her, I mean she did say she would watch me die, safe to say a woman who likes others to do all the work is not for me."

Akeno now broke out laughing and began to roll on the ground as Rais's face turned the same colour as her hair.

She grabbed a nearby towel and covering herself said "Why, why you, you come in here, you insult my body and then you claim I would be lazy in sex, what are you!"

To this Issei said "What am I, I am Madara's disciple, what else do I look like."

He then gave her a shrug and went to the door as he did this Akeno managed to stop laughing "Ara, Ara Issei-kun, if you want a wild girl you can always come to me!"

Akeno also took pleasure in the fact that she now knew that Issei was a virgin, she did not know if he was otherwise.

Issei was about to tell her to get lost then he realised how angry Rias would get if he even considered the offer. "I'll think about it, I could get use to you in time!"

The scream from Rias was totally worth it, though he knew he would now have to go home as he did not wish to run into Sona and her Magical girl sister.

"Ara, Ara you here that Rias, he likes me more than you, what have I always told you, guys like to be punished a little."

Issei closed the door behind him but not before saying "I am quite sure that when I am done it will be you begging me for more!"

He saw the look on Rias's face and knew he had done enough and closed the door fully.

* * *

Turning around he saw Yuuto. "How long do you intend to torment us like this?"

Issei sighed and said "This time it was by accident, I was trying to get away from a certain _magical girl_."

Yuuto looked at him and said "I researched and found out who you called me, I won't say I am pleased with it."

Issei shrugged and said "Fight me over it Sunohara, I'll kick your ass like Tomoyo did."

Now Yuuto and learned who those two were and also knew that Issei could recreate the scene from both visual novel and anime if he wanted.

"I think that is your cue to go find Tomoya and do what it is you guys do off screen, look out for the football club by the way."

With those words Issei made a whole Football team worth of **Wood Clones** and said "You better run Sunohara, I still remember it was you who handed me that crap excuse for payment."

One Issei was one too many for Yuuto Kiba, a teams worth and he knew he was a dead man.

"I'll give you ten seconds better hope that speed of yours keeps your face pretty after this."

Yuuto did not need to be told twice he was out of their like a rocket.

At this moment Issei dispelled his **Genjutsu** "I wonder how long it will take him to realise that this was all an illusion?"

He said this out loud and was about to walk away when Koneko grabbed onto his arm.

She looked so adorable that he just had to stroke her head.

"Well Kitty what can I do for you today?"

As he said this she gave him her pouting face and said "Don't call me Kitty."

Issei sighed and said "Okay little one, what can I do for you, sexual activaty is off limits by the way just to let you know."

She looked at him and said "Pervert."

He looked at her and said "Cat demon."

With these words she shut up and got the message _call me something I am not and I'll strip your soul bare_.

"Why did you do that to him?"

It took a moment for Issei to come to the conclusion that she was stalling and said with the salute of Son Goku "Well folks see you later."

He then used his **Flying Thunder God** to enter the Church.

* * *

Looking around he could see that it had all been rebuilt, "A world protected by a lie, I guess if the mass populace does not know and have not died because of it, it is a lesser evil."

He now looked up at the roof of the Church and closed his eyes.

"_Since I have white Zetsu cells my eyes are not in danger, yet I myself am or so Madara says._"

His gaze now fell on the cross and he had to ask "Just how much is real and fake, what is the lie and what is the truth?"

He could recall as a little child when Madara first taught him the importance of lying.

"_The world itself is full of lies, you can't trust it, know that if you lie you need only to lie to others, what they do not need to know is not theirs_."

Issei now frowned as he notice that his body had now fully recovered "Can I truly call myself human, can Madara do so, if we are not human, what are we _monsters_?"

He knew that Rias was going to let him die therefore he would be forced to enter her peerage.

But she herself did not know anything about him, therefore she did not know that he could beat Raynare or then Yuma.

"I wonder if I had not been brought up by Madara what would I have turned out like."

He then came to the conclusion that he would have gone to Kuoh and died at the hands of Raynare and been brought back.

"I guess this is a better future, I am not enslaved to a Devil."

An image of Madara flashed past his face "_I am not free though_?"

As he was deep in thought the man who had called himself Cao Cao caught sight of him in the church.

"We meet again Tobirama Senju, I did not expect to see you in this place."

Issei gave a sigh and said "You still have not got changed yet have you?"

Cao Cao looked at him and said "Like I said before this is my normal clothing please don't mock it."

Issei gave another sigh and said "What are you some relative of the guy that you use his name and dress like someone from his time?"

To this Cao Cao said "No I did not wear what they wear, mine is far more modern."

Issei sighed again, stood up and walked past him and said "Oh by the way Tobirama is not my real name."

Cao Cao turned as he said this and knew that he had been right this was indeed the _Devil Friend_ Issei Hyoudou.

But as he turned no one was there, he cursed himself he had learned that the _Devil Friend_ possessed some instant teleporting skill.

"So he is Issei, I wonder did he know who we are?"

He also knew that being an ass to people was also part of Issei Hyoudou.

"I will have to talk to him at a later date."

"_Issei Hyoudou, just how good are you?" _The young man had to admit so far his target had been a very convincing lair.

* * *

Issei was now back at his house and was looking at Raynare who was cowering behind the kitchen counter at the sight of the Arch Angel.

"Um not to be rude, but why are you quivering in the kitchen and trying to catch glimpses Michael?"

She full on screamed as she half expected to see the _Archangel _himself when she turned around.

"Hey quiet down, you guys have not seen Madara angry, believe me you would not want to see him angry."

With those wise words she shut here mouth and gave him a nod.

"_Okay I best go take a seat again and listen to what this guy is saying_."

Walking over and taking a seat beside Madara he asked "Hey did I miss anything important like?"

To this Madara said "Many things within and beyond your understanding."

To this Issei gave a loud sigh and then looked at the Arch Angel Michael.

"If I have to guess you are going to hire us, but I would like to know what you intend to pay me with for my last job with the Church?"

Madara now gave a loud sigh but Michael raised his hand and said "That is reasonable of you, I can't ask more of you if I do not deliver on what I promised."

Pulling out of his garb he hand Issei something that was in a box.

With this Issei's arms began to tremble as he looked up and said "How does an Angel, the _Archangel_ get his hands on this!"

The tone that he used told both Madara and Michael that he did not want an answer.

In his hands he held a limited edition _Tomoyo After 'Its a wonder full life'_ Original Edition.

The look on Issei's face prompted Madara to say "If I discover that you are doing what I think you are doing to that above all things, I will certainly punish you." (Masturbation for those who don't know_)_

Issei snapped back to reality with this statement and said "I swear on this body that I have and my eyes I won't do that, _you know I won't_."

The Archangel gave a smile and said "Well you do know it was hard to get that, but for your efforts on our behalf you deserve it, just don't tell me about it."

Issei stood up and was about to leave to start playing his brand new Visual Novel when Madara said "You are required for the next part of this conversation."

Issei cursed in his mind Madara must have known that the white Zetsu cells in his body would have healed him by now. Madara now nodded for Michael to continue.

"Well as I was saying there are to be peace talks at Kuoh Academy, I would like to hire you two to help as security for this event."

Madara having spoken about the potential enemies knew why he and Issei may be needed, Issei having left did not.

"What both of us, why, if all of them are their Madara is more than enough."

His face went blank and he now looked at Madara "Unless you are planning on putting this on me and coming in as the back up?"

Madara did not respond to this because Michael did it for him "Oh no, I request that you both be there, despite how powerful you both are you can't do everything can you?"

It was this that Michael did not know how wrong he was.

"Besides I believe that it would be better to have you both geared towards the enemies that I suspect may come."

Issei wanted to rebuke the _Archangel_ on this but he knew that Madara would tell him to shut up.

"A question why the school for the location?"

To this the _Archangel_ said "It is a place of two Devil families, two of which have ties to two of the _Four Great Satans_."

That made sense but why would the goatee leader of the Fallen Angels agree to it?

"When you put it like that it makes sense, but why would the pervert goatee leader of the Fallen Angels agree to it?"

To answer this Michael smiled and said "He does not desire War, also I did take the liberty to inform him if he did not come he would be seen as supporter of the late Kokabiel."

All Issei could think was _"Wow, is this guy an Angel, is he one of them at all, he seems to be a little like Madara and not in a good way_!

Issei shook his head and stood up and pushed his chair in "That is all fine and dandy but I am going to play me Visual Novel now."

He then walked off to his room or at least that was the only place _he_ had a computer.

"Is that like him to run away from that which is a little too much for him to take in?"

Madara gave a sigh and said "I am to blame for that, the _too much to take in_ would be my training him."

The _Archangel_ nodded and said "I see even you are able to see that you have flaws."

Madara in turn said "In the same way you can see you have flaws and try to correct them."

The _Archangel_ gave him a smile and said "What would you like as payment for this, I don't believe a game will satisfy you?"

Madara gave him a nod and said "That is right but I can talk about that after the deed is done, I just might enjoy fighting the foes to come."

Issei was listening in on this and those words sent a shiver down his spine.

Madara's idea of fine was a battle that could bring him close to death, what could it do to Issei?

* * *

**How did you guys like this Chatper, no fighting just trolling good old Trolling**

**Some of that actually happened to me, it was not the Rias one though.**

**Naruto Character done, what I never said he would do anything also I really can't see anyone adding the story at this point.**

**Hope you liked the Chapter sorry about the troll, also please review but no flaming man even after this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OKAY I'm back alot has happened since I last posted, things in personal life, stuff you wouldn't care about.**

**So lets get into it, no long Prologue here lets dive into the new chapter, I tried both a humorous and serious approach or semi Serious**

**Hope you enjoy and please review it really does help no flaming though**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Issei was horrified at what he saw, well not really, he was more angered by it, he knew that this did not happen by chance.

As he watched the screen in the Student Council room he felt his blood Pressure beginning to rise.

"**The Newest Hit in the Underworld and Heaven!"**

The Screen went blank and Issei hoped that this new hit would be based of something else rather than what he knew it was going to be.

"**Comes the Tale of an ordinary boy, raised by the Demon of Man."**

Any hope of that was dashed as Issei saw a flash of a **Sharingan** come across the seen.

He also noted that they used the flames to show the picture burning up.

Black flames, he knew only two people who could do this, one live with him the other was himself.

"**The Tale of an ordinary boy, raised by the Greatest Monster of this Age."**

What happened next was almost funny, it was the scene when the cosplaying wife of Sirzech met him.

"**Who are you and what are you doing here"**

"**I am Char, Char Anzable."**

What they showed next was Rias coming out of the room, Issei knew what she would say.

"**He is Issei Hyoudou, I requested him to come here**_**."**_

Now Issei was not all that big on missing out details, but he knew that these cut and pasted of what happened were on purpose.

"_Also how they hell did they record it, I better watch what I say_."

The next scene was him talking to Riser.

"**I have the immortal body of a Phoenix fire as it is in my Clan's blood, I am pure blood Devil of the highest order!"**

"**I see you're a classic megalomaniac, you failed to mention me once in that entire spat, h****e ought to quit jacking off to himself and put his lotion in the basket".**

Issei had to admit that line of his was actually funny, he was right though, Riser must have jacked off to himself when he was alone.

The Scene now skipped to part of the fight, Issei saw himself make a single hand sign and yell.

"**Witness now the, GREAT FUCK YOUR RULES AND YOUR LOGIC, BREATH OF FLAME ATTACK!"**

Issei cringed while he knew that is not what he said, it might as well have been.

He saw the attack and had to say, he did a dam good job despite the bullshit name they gave it.

The Scene changed where he and Riser were about to face off, he now _knew_ they were altering it to for their own use.

"**YOU CAN"T DEFEAT ME I AM AN IMMORTAL CHILD OF THE PHENEX, I'VE PLAYED SCHOOL DAYS!"**

Issei watched as he yelled back at this Riser, he hoped that this was all bad acting because he knew he had not done what was said next.

"**Riser your a third rate villain, EVERYONE KNOWS CLANNAD IS THE BEST THERE IS!"**

The Scene ends in a flash of red light, Issei was sure that and what he said did not happen.

In fact he was sure he had used **Tsukuyomi**on that arrogant bastard, now came the title and the extras.

"**Demon Eyes Issei Chronicles, The Gremory Affair, coming soon, collectibles out now"**

"**Place your order for the Limited edition Madara figurine complete with life like quotes."**

"**Madara Disciple the video game, play as customisable character, live and interact in Kuoh Academy and the realm of Madara, where you are never ever allowed to be anything but single!"**

Issei closed his eyes, he knew it could not get any worse than this, he also knew that he could be wrong and was proven so almost instantly.

Issei listened to some strange version of him say a way of life or something.

He opened his eyes to see text on the screen.

"**THE WORDS OF ISSEI HYOUDOU"**

"**You can take my body and my soul, but you will never take MY CLANNAD!"**

Issei's eyes nearly popped out of his head not only did they screw up his motto they mocked his favourite game Clannad.

Closing his eyes he began to chuckle, it grew so loud it became loud maniacal laughter.

Sona along with her Peerage and Rias with hers now both looked at Issei.

They only could accept the death that Issei would give them for this, the movie but the merchandise they also were advertising.

"Umm, Issei, please don't kill us, we did not do anything."

Sona said this while she looked to her sister who gave her a playful smile.

Issei's eyes now flared up his **Sharingan** "Why should I not kill you I mean, you are part of the after all!"

What Issei was about to say next was cut off by an add that suddenly appeared on the overhead projector screen.

"**Purchase a your life size Issei Hyoudou, complete with real voice over."**

The quotes that followed did not help the situation the devils were in.

"**Quit Jacking off to your power and put the lotion in the basket."**

""**I just hope you can deliver after this is over."**

"**If you want to dance with me, you will have to make much faster steps!"**

"**No the name I use the most is Okazaki Tomoya, this is my adorable friend Fuko."**

The quotes stopped and the rest of the advert continued

"**Buy now to allow him to experience all the pleasure Madara has banned him from."**

Three words left Issei's mouth the first was "_what_" followed by "_the fuck_?"

His gaze now turned to Sona and asked "How did they even get those line that I said?"

To this the heir shrugged and said "I do not know, I do know that the Maou's do have an extensive network, though why they would use it like this is beyond me?"

Issei sighed this time he just stood up and left the room, as he went he could feel the fear from everyone else in the room.

"_Why do I have to put up with this crap, what I want is to go down and seriously murder the guy who did this!"_

Despite his murderous thoughts his face was completely calm and serene.

"_If I do find out who this said individual or organisation that are trying to make a living off me I will take them to Madara!"_

* * *

Now leaving the building he saw that at the school gate the young man who he had called "_Cow Pee"_ was waiting.

"I see that we meet again Issei Hyoudou, or do you go by another name today?"

To this Issei said "What do you want from me, if you want me to what talk to you, you got to do better than this."

To this the man said "I would like it if we could go to a place more private?"

Issei in response said "I don't swing that way."

Sure he was being an ass to this guy, but this guy had an aura of a mega douche.

Like he looked down on other because it was his birth right or some crap along those lines.

"Look, I came to this location because I was asked by a Devil to, there is an Angel in my house and I'm not in the best of moods so please let me be sullen and apathetic in peace."

Now the man was a little shocked at what he just said. "You are rather open that you deal with such other worldly beings, they who try to suppress and enslave humanity."

Issei was able to counter this by saying "What makes us any different than them?"

To this the man said "We have choice, we are not defined by nature to be one aspect, we can rule or serve, it all depends on what our actions are."

Issei raised his eyebrow "Ah so you are one of them, Man for earth and all stuff, human united an all the other names?"

The man shook his head "I am Cao Cao, descendant of the man by that very name, I desire that man will not be under the influence of any other."

To this Issei said "Any other than you, you mean."

Cao Cao looked at him "What do you mean by that?"

To this Issei said "If all things are true and all religions are false, then it was man who made up god to explain that which we cannot."

"It was then man that made the organisation of religion, in it there are positions of power that are to be held by those _worthy_."

Issei paused to make sure that his audience could follow then said.

"If that is true then it is humanity that desires to be influenced by a _higher power_ and it was there choice to say so."

It was not an argument that Cao Cao had not heard before but he said "What you say is true, but should we limit ourselves because of the past, should we just bend our knee because other have done so?"

Issei took in a deep breath, he needed it for what he was about to say next, it was what Madara had taught him to say to idealistic fools.

"Wake up to reality, the strong oppress the weak and those that are too frail to survive die due to their weakness."

"It is the natural order of the world, those alone die alone and those who fight with friends die also with friends."

"If you wish to know what I am saying, it is that all things must have an end, nothing last forever."

"That said it can resurface from time to time when it so desires to."

"I do not know what your cause is, but in the end the only thing that wars are fought over is power, why is your conflict any different?"

At this moment Issei sensed that something was going to happen behind him.

Now Issei had been with Madara long enough that he knew he should not turn around to see it.

Instead he used his his **Flying Thunder God** technique to teleport at the last second away form what it was behind him.

"I have to give it to him, Issei Hyoudou is fast, very fast.

A man who looked like some weird time of wizard said this, Cao Cao looked at him and sighed.

"Georg, I think it is safe to say that he is not going to listen to us, his views are twisted and warped."

They heard a giggle and turned to see a female member of their group.

"I don't know he is rather cute and is also quite handsome and has a way with words."

Cao Cao now looked at the girl who was meant to contain the spirit of Joan of Arc.

"Jeanne do you really carry the spirit of the _Maid of Orleans_ within you?"

She pouted and said "I do you big jerk and what's it to you, its not like you have a chance with me Georg."

Cao Cao sighed and said "Enough both of you we failed in this, from what we know Madara would not even look at us."

Georg looked at Jeanne and said "She may be the cause of that, aren't you meant to be chaste like your ancestor?"

Cao Cao sighed again "How can _the Maid of Orleans _be her ancestor if the _Maid of Orleans _was as you say _chaste_."

Georg had not thought of it like that and the three of them decided to leave this town for now.

"It's a pity, with his strength our plan would have no need for a fail safe."

As he lamented over these words he had to think.

"_What kind of man is this Madara to raise a child like Issei Hyoudou, I get the urge to stay away from him_?"

He did not know how right his instincts were at this point, Madara was something else.

* * *

Madara at this moment was discussing the alliance with the Arch Angel Michael.

"You desire myself and my disciple to be the mediators in this event, also to be on stand by for enemy activity."

The Arch Angel gave a gracious nod and said "What I desire is that we stop the fighting that has no benefit to us and try to rebuild our strength together, as I told you before I do fear that there is a force in the shadows waiting to end us."

Madara knew that this guy was meant to be an avatar of virtue and all but he was also concerned for his enemies was a thing Madara would not do.

Though he understood why the Arch Angel did this.

"You show concern for your foes, you stand by your role as an avatar of virtue and light, yet you do not cursed the darkness, you are interesting person."

To this the Arch Angel returned the compliment and said "You two are an interesting person, you are proof that all can change if they desire to."

These words were almost like Hashirama's, it made Madara smile, though for only a millisecond in time.

"If it not for your wings, your hair and your cloths you could be mistaken for Hashirama."

The Arch Angel was not able to determine if this was a compliment or insult.

"I believe they would try to contact you or at least Hyoudou, that way they can use you against us as I said before."

Madara sighed "From what I can tell they may have already, though I know that he would not agree with them."

The Arch Angel raised his eyebrow "Oh why is that?" To this Madara gave an almost evil smile.

"Lets just say I raised him to be his own master, all he does is tied to part of his code of living."

The Arch Angel then smiled at said "For a man who is seen by many as a monster you sure were able to raise a child well."

To this Madara gave a smirk and said "No child that I raise would be an arrogant headstrong fool who looks down on others and believes that he is better than them because of who he is."

Now the Arch Angel did not know that Madara was referencing a boy from his own clan who was all of these traits and more.

Madara had recalled him and knew that he did not wish to even have anything to do with a child like that.

"I see you raised him to not flaunt who he is in front of other."

Madara gave him a nod and said "He still does it, though it is not his true feelings, I also taught him to enjoy the little things."

The Arch Angel knew what he meant by this, little things such as acts and Visual Novels.

Now standing up the Arch Angel said "It was a pleasure to chat with you and to be able to come to an agreement, I'll be in touch about that."

Now standing up he cast a smile to Asia and Raynare, Asia who cast her smile back to him while Raynare ducked for cover.

"You do what you see as right and I will do the same."

Madara said this as the Arch Angel left the house he now turned to see what Asia and Raynare were staring at.

"What are you two looking at, if you so desire to I can create a box filled with doors for you two to stare at all day."

They took the hint and went to complete the task that were set to them.

It was at this moment that Issei returned to the house.

* * *

Madara noted that he had used his **Flying Thunder God** technique to enter that meant that he was avoiding someone or he was too lazy to walk.

"I take it you saw what they had to show you."

Issei rolled his eyes "Yes I did, though I would say it is not pleasing and you would be rather angry at it."

To this Madara gave him a blank look and said "They made a what is it _movie_ or _series_ about you."

"_Bastard knew, well I guess I should inform him about the other part as well_."

It was the only thing Issei could do to get one up on Madara.

"Yeah they did, also they made a video game with you in it as a mentor to the custom character."

Madara did not really know what a _custom_ character was but he said "I know I get thirty percent of all royalties."

In his head Issei thought "_Well of course he would know, no one can do his voice._"

The it hit Issei "_Hey didn't a guy by the name of Naoya Uchida sound a little like Madara_."

He did not pursue the topic any further and went to go dote on Asia.

Asia who was in the middle of doing the cloths was quite happy with this.

"I'm glad that you came to see me Oni-sama."

Be it known that Madara did not believe in an automatic washing machine, so it all had to be done by hand.

He did believe in taps at least as a positive.

Issei stood next to her and began to help her wash the cloths, most of it was hers and Raynare's.

Asia had noticed this too but now was the first time she asked it "Hey Oni-sama does Madara-sama ever change his cloths?"

Issei thought for a moment that he could lie and say that Madara did but he decided not to.

"Hmm, that is a good question, not that I know the answer to it?"

Asia sighed as she finished a shirt of hers "Well there are things you don't even know about him then."

To this Issei gave her a nod and said "He tells me many things, _many_ does not equal _every,_ Imouto."

She smiled at the mention of him calling her little sister she liked the sentiment, not as much as she liked hers and Raynare's _other_ idea but she did like this.

It was at this moment that Issei noticed Xenovia was watching them.

"You two, you two look very close." She managed to whisper this, Issei did not know if she thought he did not hear her or not.

To this Issei said "Of course we are I'm here Oni-sama and she's my Imouto."

The sudden jump he heard from Xenovia told him she did not expect him to hear her.

Asia looked at him and said "Um Oni-sama who are you talking to?"

To this Issei smiled and said "A certain blue haired girl who was watching us as we work, she should have just got stuck in and helped out."

Issei had closed his eyes and said this with a smile on his face but there was something about this smile that made Asia take a step back in fear.

"Oni-sama, you look very scary when you make that face, please stop."

Issei stopped smiling at said "I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you."

She looked at him and said "I accept your apology."

Issei gave a very loud sigh and said "Xenovia, if you're watching us you can help us, if not leave us in peace."

To this what she did he did not expect, she came now into the laundry and began to help them with the cloths.

Issei noted that she was blushing as she stood next to him at the basin.

Now to add to his surprise Asia sang "Xenovia and Issei sitting in a tre G!"

If there was a little blush in Xenovia's face it was gone now.

Her face was now completely scarlet, Issei on the other hand had learned to ignore such obvious taunts and said "You wound me Asia, I would much prefer to do that with you."

Xenovia was able to pick up the joke, but Asia was not.

She now turned scarlet and began to mumble. "If, if that, if that's what Oni-sama wants then I won't object."

To this Issei looked at her and said "You know that it was just a joke my precious little Imouto?"

He added the last four words in so she did not get a little upset at him. His tactic worked she forgot that she had been the object of a joke.

Instead she said happily in her ignorance "Oh thank you Oni-sama, you really are a kind person!"

In his head Issei said "_Um no I am really not, Madara raised me, I may be polite at times but kindness is not one of my assets_."

Xenovia then asked him "When will begin to train me?"

To this Issei did not look at her, his face was on the washing.

"I will train you in time, but first things must be done, I cannot guarantee that you will become like me."

Now both Asia and Xenovia noticed that he did not use the word _strong,_ not that it was a big deal but this was one of the early lessons Madara taught him.

"_It is okay to call another weak, until he proves your words wrong, then apologise to him for the insult."_

"_You must never over estimate your power and brag unless you already have a secure victory."_

These two went hand in hand with one another, Madara had made sure he knew this.

Issei knew that what Madara made him do was for his own benefit.

Madara had shown him his world and what he had done within it.

Though Issei knew that he had not shown him all of it, Madara would never show him all of it, he was entitled to his secrets.

Issei's face took on a silent and sad demeanour when he thought back to this.

He could not recall who or what his parent's looked like, sure he had photo's of them but his memory before he met Madara was hazy at best.

Xenovia who had a better view of his face could not help but reach out and touch it.

To her he looked so still so lost in thought it was almost as if he was a picture.

Issei snapped back to reality with her warm and soapy touch.

Issei just turned his face to look he had stopped his washing.

Asia who had been so focused on her tasked looked over at them and said.

"Um you two when I see you like that look _real_ lovey dovey."

It was at this moment that Xenovia blushed again and took away her hand, though to her suprise Issei blushed a little as well.

Asia looked at him and said "Oh so you can blush Oni-sama, don't tell me you've fallen for Xenovia and she for you!"

Asia did not know why but she did not feel any jealousy of Xenovia, it was as if she was happy just looking at the two of them.

"My song will soon come true Oni-sama, then I will be an aunty!" Issei looked at her his eyes widening and said "Imouto, stop don't say things like that, it's not very funny."

To she said "But it's true Oni-sama you are in love with her, you even blushed!" She was now putting on the annoying little sister who has to be right act.

"_If Raynare thought her this I'll have a word with her._"

They did not know that on the other side of the wall Madara had heard all that had transpired.

But the fact that they would have been even more shocked at was that he had smiled.

Not a smile that said you would be dead in the next five seconds or that he had just succeeded in some grand plan.

It was small sincere smile that expressed joy. He looked up at the roof but in fact he was looking at where the stars would be.

Somewhere out there was his home world, and Hashirama, well at least his spirit and legacy.

Quietly he spoke to himself "It is good for him to have moments like these, it is the little things that we take for granted that reminds us that we are human."

* * *

**Okay that's that, how was it, okay no real action or any thing but next Chapter will be the alliance for sure and all**

**I tired to make Madara out to be a little more _human_ and before you all scream "NO WAY" let me say he can be secretly a bro while on the outside a bassass killer. Same with Issei though you can tell he is the more _human _out of the two.**

**I hoped you enjoyed also please check out my other FanFic "Naruto: Unattainable dreams"**

**As Always please review no flaming**

**JAGA03 out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay Guy's I'm back with another jammed packed Chapter of your favorite Uchiha, also All you Itachi fans out their I'm sorry but this story is Madara's not his, though if any would make a Fanfic of Itachi's Disciple I would read it.**

**Please Review and no flaming, no seriously guys no flaming not that you do it.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Madara sat across from Serafall and Sirzechs, while Issei. To his left was Azazel and beside him was Michael.

This was meant to be the talk of the _alliance_ between the three factions, Madara had been invited due to the fact that he was acting as a mediator and body guard for Michael.

Issei and a few **Wood Clone's** of Madara's had been stationed around the school in secret.

Now each of the factions leaders had come with there Champions.

Sirzechs and Grayfia, Serfall and her little sister, Azazel and Vali, the latter had a massive bandage and mechanical arm, the work of Azazel.

Rias Gremory and her peerage were there was well, that had a strange cross-dressing boy with them.

When Madara had asked Issei about him Issei had shrugged and said "_Don't ask me about that devil's taste, I'm not her friend_."

He was right though, he was not her friend, also ever since he had arrived Vali had been casting murderous glances at Madara, not that Madara cared in the least.

"Let us get to why we are here, I requested this meeting to put an end to the uneasy peace that we have been within ever since the end of the great war."

Michael was the one saying this he then looked to Azazel and gave him a nod.

Azazel then started to speak "You may not have noticed but there is a force that has been working in secret against our factions."

Madara did not like the sound of his voice but he knew that this _Fallen Angel_ may be a pervert, but an idiot and fool he was not.

Michael then said "They have been taking great care not to be discovered by us and have used the conflict between us to their advantage."

The Devils at the other end of the circular table nodded and murmured among themselves.

They had their own sources confirm this as well.

"It is my belief that this force desires us to expand our resources against one another then it will finish us off while we are weakened."

Madara had already told Michael that this was a sound strategy he had stated the it was the easiest way to remove multiple foes.

Sirzechs now spoke "Though it may be irrelevant what is the _Human who desires Godhood _doing here?"

Madara could not help but sigh at that title and say "Refrain from referring to me as that."

Sirzechs felt cold sweat upon his back when Madara spoke, he had not forgotten what the man had done to him.

"He is here as a mediator and guardian, in case we break out into combat, or if we are attacked."

It was Rias at this point who put her hand up like a shy child who did not want to ask a question but needed the help.

Michael looked at her and said "Speak freely Rias heir of the Gremory clan."

She then tried her best not to stutter and look foolish, both she failed at.

"Eh, Ma, Madara-sama, where is Issei-kun?"

Madara raised an eyebrow at her, it was clear to all at the table, except Rias that Madara did not wish to tell her.

"He is where he desires to be, I saw no point in having him around here."

A lie, in truth Issei was within the school premisses, what they did not know, was he was disguised as a Madara clone.

"If that is all, can we please continue."

Rias now noted that if she had ever thought Issei was scary she was wrong compared to Madara Issei was a joke.

"_Man now wonder Issei mocked people when he is fighting them, a superiority complex oozes out of this guy_."

Then she recalled her first meeting with many humans and realised that she and her kind were exactly the same.

Madara now looked over to Michael and said "You should reach a conclusion soon."

All of the factions heads gave a nod and then Madara noticed something that was very off about one member in the room.

Madara then stood up and faster than any could see grabbed Vali by the neck and impaled him into the wall.

Before any could rebuke him, Madara turned his **Eternal** **Mangekyō Sharingan **on.

"They are coming!"

At that moment a huge explosion was heard outside the school grounds and many figures began to pour inside.

Vali at this point activated his mechanical arm and punched Madara in the get, he smiled as he did this.

What caused him shock was the fact that Madara did not budge in fact he turned around and said.

"You know, I almost felt that, too bad you haven't tried to divide my power yet."

At this he laughed then said "**Shinra Tensei**!"

None saw it but Madara had activated his **Rinnegan** and blasted of Vali's head.

Blood from the fallen Devil come human hybrid spurted everywhere as he head was removed from his neck.

Madara now drenched in blood turned to those present and said "Prepare yourselves, the only I'm tasked with guarding is Michael."

Not a lie, but not the truth Michael had asked him to protect everyone but Madara had said the alliance need to prove that it was needed.

"I will fight, who will join me?"

The Arch Angel stood up as he said this and to his surprise Azazel, one who he would have thought would be rather conflicted stood up.

"I shall, it pains me to know I let to traitors in my midst."

Sirzechs then stood up "I won't let any say that the Crimson Satan ran away from a fight."

Then all of them heard "BEWARE SERVANTS OF EVIL MAGICALGIRL LEVI-TAN IS HER!"

Serafall made a _Magical Girl_ pose and then smiled at all of them.

Madara wanted to punch someone in the face, but he restrained, he could toy and destroy those who had come here with that same intent.

He felt a powerful foe approach them, had begun.

* * *

Issei on the outside had engaged a the first wave of foes with Madara's **Wood Clones**.

They had been doing well until a certain woman, or more like thing popped up.

A woman if she was human, with tanned skin brown hair tied up in a bun wearing overly low cut dress with a high slit.

She also wore glass, Issei saw that as a weakness but could not help but think.

"_She has to be a Devil, I mean, who else dresses like a stripper, a Fallen Angel would have pulled out its wings by now_."

Issei saw her at first and thought her no threat, when some snake thing was absorbed by her body that's when shit hit the fan.

"_What the fuck, my is Madara's clones not doing anything against her!"_

Issei at this point had engaged her after she had struck down the **Wood Clone** hedged to look like him.

"Ahaha, so you are the Issei, Hyoudou or rather was!"

She began to laugh again, this really pissed of Issei, it did to the fact that he decided to use his **Flying Thunder God** technique to come up right behind her to punch her square in the face.

Be it known he had already marked almost everything upon the school grounds, just in case he did come up against a powerful opponent.

He also took the opportunity as she was sent flying to grab her by the arm and land a powerful kick into her stomach.

What surprised him was that she used her head to smash him in the face.

Issei noticed that she was strong really strong, but she had one major weakness.

She did not know who he was, sure he did not know who she was but, he knew as long as she thought he was just a **Wood Clone** he was going to have the drop on her.

She Issei at this point jumped back and made three hand signs.

"Those tricks won't work!" she woman taunted him.

She did not know what Issei was trying to do, but she knew she could stop avoid it, what she did not know that she was not in fact the target.

"**Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees**!"

As if out of the ground, the buildings and basically anywhere he desired it trees with flowers began to spring up directly attack the forces around her.

Issei used his Chakra to direct the Flowering Trees into impaling the incoming forces.

Each part of every tree was a weapon, from trunk to branch to flower.

Those who managed to avoid the attack of the trunks were sliced open by the branches.

Those of more skill who managed to either avoid or break the branches were caught up in the pollen of the flowers.

Issei was immune to it but knew his contracted allies were not so. He directed the pollen towards those who were yet to engage in the battle.

The seductive woman who he had just priorly engaged had tried her best to avoid the trees and close the gap between them.

Though due to her inexperience with fighting an Uchiha or rather a **Sharingan **user she made the fatal mistake of meeting his line of sight.

Seeing his chance Issei decided to go straight for the Black Flame. In the split second he had before he made his attack only one thing went through his mind.

"_When she absorbed that snake she was able to best the Madara __**Wood Clones**__, Madara's attention must be elsewhere?_"

At this point activated his **Mangekyō Sharingan** and lit her face ablaze with **Amaterasu**.

She screamed as the black flames licked and spread slowly across her face causing her immense pain.

Issei had to admit, it was cruel of him to light her face on fire, but then again to him a dead devil was the only one he really cared to see.

* * *

Issei now looked to see a boy with a rather shitty expression on his face, the face of an emotionless child.

His instincts kicked in and told him that this boy was his enemy and that he should be weary of what power this kid had.

Issei noticed that the boy had a rather large shadow, no in fact the shadow was so large that it covered the entire area around him and even the Forest Issei had created.

Issei moved to try to attack this kid but a massive shadowy form blocked his path.

It was around two hundred meters tall and now looked down on Issei.

Issei at this point realised that he had to activate his **Susanoo** to withstand the incoming blow.

Cursing himself for weakness he created a complete armoured torso of his crimson **Susanoo**.

It formed just in time to block the incoming attack, though Issei could feel in strength of his foe.

Issei at this point noticed that more foes were flooding into the school grounds.

This guy must be controlled by the weird expressionless child.

Issei at this point noticed that the Giant Shadow had not split into four. Issei saw that it had gone down from around two hundred meters to fifty.

Due his **Susanno** it was clear to any who were watching that he was Issei Hyoudou, he released his **Transformation Jutsu **so he could focus on the fat at hand.

"_That's it!"_ Issei at this point made a hand sign and created one **Wood Clone** of himself.

"_Okay this is going to be risky for my eyes, but hell, might as well be dammed for it all!"_

Issei at this point allowed his **Wood Clone** to form its own **Susanoo.**

But this time it was a perfect full armoured **Susanoo** now in height it was the same seize as it's four opponents but Issei had one mega advantage.

While it faced off against the four he could take out the boy.

At this point the **Wood Clone Susanoo **was in that same crimson humanoid dragon like form.

But this time it grew out an extra pair of arms each held it's own crimson blade.

It then engaged the four Shadow figures and began to slash at them. At first it seemed like he was doing no damage, well to the untrained eye it seemed so.

But in truth he was doing a lot of damage they were just regenerating.

But then Issei used it he, pulled out again the **Amaterasu**, just this time he used it own the shadow that the other had split from.

In this mere second of confusion the controller must have had when the body of his minion was unable to regenerate Issei used the **Flying Thunder God** technique to appear behind him!

He lunged forward forming a wooden blade coming out of his fist.

The use of the **Flying Thunder God** technique had made his own **Susanno **dissipate**.**

The three shadow figures turned and tried to defend their master. Issei felt his wooden blade bite flesh just as he felt something pierce his own.

* * *

Some sort of spear had pierced Issei in his chest and sent him flying threw the school buildings, the pain that he felt was immense.

In the millisecond he had before he found himself crashing through a building he saw that his attack was none other than Cao Cao.

Cao Cao had waited for the most opportune moment to strike, two of his allies and Ophis had engaged Madara and were ready keeping him busy.

He knew he had to take out the Devil Friend Issei, he may have been an ally in another life, but he was far to deadly to be allowed to live as an enemy.

Issei was unable to get back up, the spear that Cao Cao had punctured his chest with packed a punch.

"I see you were able to wound Leonardo and his Longinus **Annihilation Maker**."

There was some amount of respect found in his voice, any who were watching saw the weapon he held, the weapon capable of killing God.

"But you see here, the **True Longinus** is the most powerful of it's kind, I'd warrant it could kill your master."

Cao Cao now walked up to where Issei lay "You should have joined my side, then you would not be here dying."

He looked down directly into Issei's eyes "You are going to die, you may have stood a chance with me if you faced my head on."

"But I cannot allow you to live, you have already burnt off the face of Katerea Leviathan."

Issei at this point no longer felt the pain but allowed Cao Cao to think he was still in pain and dying.

"How much longer do you believe you will last, I have blown a hole in your body, right through, yet you cling to life."

He now bent down so his face was right in front of Issei's "Tell me is the strength that allows you to cling to life what your master taught you?"

Instead of saying anything Issei shot his arm up and impaled Cao Cao's right shoulder.

The man had sensed it at the last second and tried to pull out.

His enhanced speed allowed him to avoid a fatal blow, but the wood sword that Issei had created and cut cleanly through his right shoulder.

This in turn caused him to drop his **True Longinus**!

Issei the lifted himself up and threw Cao Cao as far as he could.

He heard the man smash into one of the many broken walls of the building with a loud crack.

"A weapon called the **True Longinus**, it would seem that you aren't half as great without it."

It was a casual observation, Cao Cao who now managed to scramble to his feet looked to see that Issei had his prized weapon under his foot.

"I see so you do really desire it?"

Issei at this point knew he was being evil "_So what if this is cruel, this guy did just impale me_."

Cao Cao made a dash to try to get to it but Issei was had predicted that and regained control of his **Advent of a World of Flowering Trees** and used a few branches to smack Cao Cao away.

Cao Cao noted that he had observed Issei's control over the forest before but he had thought that was over when Issei began his battle with Leonardo.

The pain that was searing through his arm made him drop to one knee.

He looked up at the massive hole Issei's Hyoudou's chest and he had to ask "How, how are you able to move let alone attack me."

Issei did not answer him he noticed that a certain black haired little girl and three others were now approaching him.

Cao Cao looked up and saw that _she_ had come to cover his failure, or force him to return.

At this moment Madara appeared beside Issei, he turned to regard Issei and said "You should keep your guard up, that hurt didn't it."

It was not a question with Madara it never was. "Madara looked out at the four in front of him he knew that they were not to be underestimated.

Then the little black haired girl spoke.

"I request that you return the **True Longinus** to us, in return we will leave you be for now."

Now Issei did not know what had happened but the moment the fighting had broken out this little girl and white haired devil as well as certain man with black and blonde hair attacked Madara.

Madara turned to Issei and said "Do as she says, it will be better for us this way.

Now Issei notice that Madara's skin was not it's normal colour and his. In fact his skin looked rather grey like while his hair was a shade of white.

Issei turned to Madara "What are you alright, what happened to you, your skin is rather grey?"

Issei failed to mention the horned like headband that was around his forehead.

* * *

_Just after Serafall finished Her Magical Girl Speech_

Serfall had just finished her magical girl pose and Madara knew she must have a mental disorder, to act like that in combat.

It was at this moment when three figures burst in through the roof and landed in front of Madara, all in the room except Madara took a step back at their appearance.

One of them a man whose haired could be seen as both black and blonde commented "I see he has already finished of Vali."

The man did not look very angry but there was not doubt in Madara's mind that he was fuming, beside him stood a man with white hair who looked rather similar to the _Crimson Satan's Queen_.

"I see so we are late, Crom, you need to finish off the human."

At this the man with black and blonde hair smiled and said "Oh it will be my pleasure!"

As he said this he launched into an all out barrage of fist, Madara in turn skilfully avoided them by using his **Sharingan** to predict the incoming attacks stepping in a way to avoid them.

Madara was unable to gauge the strength of his foe and decided to block on of the incoming fist.

When Madara's palm met Crom's fist the floor that he was on broke and he felt the ground under him begin to crumble.

Madara now knew the strength of his foe, he also knew that it was not entirely strong enough to beat him.

Madara in turn decided to strike back and sent a **Susanoo** limb to strike his foe.

The blow did not connect but his he could see that this _Crom_ character felt the heat of his blow.

At this point Madara followed up his attack by launching his punch into this Crom's stomach.

All who were there heard the sound of bones or scales cracking, it was not pleasant.

Crom for his part to lessen the blow jumped back at the last second, but he still felt the pain in his human form.

He jumped back to where little girl was.

"Ophis, I don't think I can beat this guy on my own."

The little girl or what others may have called _Loli_ gave him a nod.

"It would appear we misjudged the power of Madara, here I will lend you some strength."

A snake appeared out of her arm and jumped into the one she addressed as Crom's mouth.

A small flash of light and Madara knew that his opponent's power had grown immensely.

"Now, we will see if you still have your cocky attitude!"

As soon as he finished these words he leapt at Madara who in turn side stepped him, but was caught by a blow from his knee.

Madara in turn used his arm to dampen the blow and held his ground by activating his **Rinnegan** and increasing his own pull to the ground.

"_This foe, he had grown stronger, but he is still not Hashirama_."

Madara at this point grabbed the man by his leg and flung him across the room into the wall smashing it down.

In the moment of respite he had her turned to the others in the room and said "Get out of here, the damage that will be caused by my fighting style will engulf you all within it."

All of them used their magic circles and were about to go when the white haired man tried to interfere. Madara though was not blind to him and used a **Susanoo **limb to block his path.

The Loli who was called Ophis looked at him, she saw how he was able to take Crom's blow even though the latter had just been powered up.

"Stay back Crom and Euclid, I will face him."

Madara looked at her and felt a sense of power coming from within her, there was something about her that said her power was limitless.

Then Madara felt it a presence void of everything, this was her presence so he had to ask.

"Your power, it is the infinite void, you are not female, or rather you are not at all."

She launched a barrage at snake at him and Madara avoided it.

But it was a trap, she jumped forward and landed a blow on Madara, he managed to block it with his arm, but the pain he felt was one he had not felt for a long time.

His mind at that moment flashed back to the strongest and most talented **Taijutsu** user he had faced, Might Gai.

A part of him felt excited at the prospect of fighting a powerful foe, it had been a while since he had faced one. The other part though had nothing nice to say about it.

Making a single hand sign he said "**Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique**!"

A dragon made of pure natural wood burst towards Ophis, she in turn countered it with her snakes.

Wrapping around it and trying to crush it, it was then Madara concentrated his chakra within it causing it to explode!

Using the dust that was kicked up in the air that blinded everyone else but his vision he jumped forward and land a kick on Ophis's face.

She did not go flying instead leaning back as his blow landed she grabbed his foot and smashed him into the ground.

Madara felt the pain as he smashed through the already damaged ground but smiled a **Clone **of his jumped out of the ground behind her.

Ophis dropped Madara and turned "This is the real one!"

She grabbed the on behind her by the chest and was electrocuted! It had been a lightning clone.

She managed to turn in time to see Madara say "**Shinra Tensei**!"

The very next second she was sent off her feat crashing away. Madara saw her return to her feet and noted that she had not taken any damage.

Or if she did she her form was not showing it.

Madara at this point realised that her power of the void was enough to recuperate her form when he dealt her damage.

Not that he wasn't healing but Madara now knew he needed a bigger display of force to show that he could beat her.

Making six _hand seals_ Madara said "**Secret Art of Seals, Ultimate Sealing Release**!"

The entire area began to glow with power and the Infinite Dragon Ophis had to cast a massive dome of snakes to try to contain the power that was being released.

The snakes lasted just enough for the light to dissipate.

But what the three attackers saw was not the same man they had been fighting.

His skin had gone grey and his face had grown a horn like head band, his hair was a shade of white and his eyes were now complete with circles.

His cloths had changed as well, he now wore a full white cloak with reddish markings near it's collar.

The inside must have been black. Due to the way the collar was and he wore black long pant's with gloves.

In his hand he held a pitch black sceptre with an almost three quarter circle at the top.

A blue or purplish aura was glowing from him and he looked at the three of them.

Behind levitated six black spheres, Madara had now shown this Ophis that he was far stronger than she had anticipated.

He had his six **Truth Seeking Balls** just in case they needed a display might.

It was not that he did not want to fight her, he knew due to his battle here, his **Wood Clone** would have been bested by an Issei level foe or a few levels below him.

"I believe we can get started or would you rather not?"

Madara was giving them a choice, a value that Hashriama had taught him when Naruto and Sasuke had defeated ten years ago.

He would give his foes a choice, in truth though he did desire them to stay and fight it would be a good fight.

Ophis looked at him and knew currently she could not beat him, to make matters worse she had sensed Cao Cao's and Leonardo's defeat.

"If you are offering us a chance to leave we will take it."

The white haired man or rather devil whom she had addressed as Euclid had no problem with that.

But Crom, the one who Madara had sent flying into a wall did. "Ophis why, we can beat him I am sure of it if we all pool our efforts together!"

He was about to say something else when the Loli shook her head "His power is akin to if not greater than the Great Red's in this form, we should accept that and leave.

She then pointed two the sphere behind him "Those balls hold in them the power of creation I can sense it, I also suspect that skin flap on his head hides something else."

Madara was able to guess she had sensed his third eyes power, after all it was hard to miss.

"We shall leave now, who must not try to fight him."

With this they left but not before the one who had both black and blond hair said "My name is Crom Cruach, the strongest of the Evil Dragons and I will defeat you '_Man you desire God-hood!_"

To this Madara flew up behind them to make sure they were keeping there word.

"_Man who Desires God-hood huh, I guess they don't know I already attained it._"

* * *

_Present_

Issei now looked at Madara as what Madara had confirmed as the Khaos Brigade retreated, they had returned Cao Cao's weapon, though Issei did not wish to.

"So you really did have to go all out huh."

Madara cast him a sarcastic look and said "The entire area is not a desolate wasteland, no I did not have to I just wished to cause a display."

He then turned around and weaved twelve hand seals and said "**Secret Art of Seals, Ultimate Sealing**!"

An orb of black light now surrounded Madara and when it slowly faded away he was back to his old self.

"I was able to see that my foe held power that was beyond most, I called upon that form and it's power as a challenge."

Issei did not want to know how he still had the power of the Ten Tails within him, it did not make any sense, but then again, he was Madara.

Turning around Madara saw that all the faction leaders who were present now had returned.

"We lost some of our own, but now we can see what this Khaos Brigade are and who is behind them."

Michael said this as he looked at Madara, there were a few times in his life where he felt fear, the feeling of Madara's transformation was one of them.

"With Ophis behind it, the Khaos Brigade are a threat to all three factions, I second Michael's decisions."

Azazel said this, though he was still hurt about Vali's betrayal he knew it must have been in their nature.

Both Sirzechs and Leviathan gave their consent as well.

They now all turned their gazes to Madara and Issei, Issei in turn, looked at Madara to try and cast the line of vision onto him.

"Why are you all staring at me, I have done what I was asked to, though I do not believe the school will be in use for a while."

They all took a look around, it was true the school had been completely trashed.

By the fighting, Madara knew that he and Issei were not the only ones involved in combat, the other had fought as well just away from them.

So they did not get I their way or their line of fire.

Michael took a step forward and said "I propose that Madara be the head come mediator of this alliance, after today who can doubt his strength."

Sirzechs nodded in agreement, he had fought Madara.

The power he felt from Madara today showed that Madara had just been playing with him.

Serafall had no problems with this, she was the one out of all of them who had the most contact with Madara.

Azazel did not like it, Madara cared nothing for perverted ideas or anything like that at all.

But he had to admit that Madara was above all of them.

Issei may be on power with them if he went all out against a foe.

So in turn he stated "I agree to, it would be rather nice to have someone from outside the three factions be the head that binds us together."

Madara looked at Issei, he knew that Issei could have been this, but Issei at this point was trying his best to just stare at him.

"I'll do it as a mission from all of you, but Michael I do expect Payment for this mission."

The Arch Angel gave him a nod and said "I would not do any less."

Madara then looked at Issei and said "We're leaving, it has been a long day and we need not be away from the house any longer."

Issei gave him a nod and used the **Flying Thunder God** technique to return them home.

In his mind Issei could not help but think "_How long will I have to walk around with a hole in my chest, why did no one notice it, heck wasn't that my favorite shirt that I was wearing!"_

* * *

**Okay how did you like that, I missed out some details on purpose and will expand on them in later chatpers, I also will do some more CD (Character Development) for certain characters with Issei.**

**How did you like the fights, was it alright or awesome, Issei's fight took a back seat in my mind as I was thinking of how Madara and Ophis would throw down**

**Please review and so on so forth. I mean no flaming but reviews really help**

**Also anyone of you guys want to ask Madara a question concerning the plot post it in your review!**

**Until next time JAGA03 also search "Naruto Unattainable Dreams" a more serious story if you like.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello I'm back been a bit more than a week but hey I actually have a life to live or rather I have knew games to play and what not.**

**So this chapter I am not too sure on but I put it together all the same.**

**So as always please review and let me know what you think but no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The moment Issei had got home Asia had begun to fuss over him.

Not that she was worrying him, but the fact that she was telling him not to be reckless.

"Oni-sama, you can't go about just letting yourself get beat up like that!"

She had been saying this for the last five minutes Issei was not to pleased about that.

"Leave me be to rest Imouto, also just to let you know I did win."

It was at this point that Madara opened the door to his room and said "Both of you shut up, I desire so quiet time for myself."

Neither of the two wished to piss of Madara so they stopped speaking.

It would have been good from here on out except for the fact that Asia had now taken to staring at him.

Now she was changing her expression from angry to sad to sorry and so on so forth, but Issei could only make a confused face to her.

"_What in the world is she trying to say, come on I can predict actions and movements but I can't read minds without some effort!"_

It was not the fact that he had to put in effort that annoyed him.

It was the fact that he had to resort to it to understand her and other girls.

"_The first thing I am going to do when I wake up is go and get a new shirt, seeing as this one is now ruined_."

He ushered Asia out of the room and then took of his shirt and put on a new one.

Having a hole in the centre of his chest did feel a little weird, but he knew he could sleep it off.

As if she had been peeking on him she returned to the room as soon as he had put a shirt on.

"What, no get out, I want to sleep."

He did not yell for fear of incurring Madara's wrath as well as he could not be bothered to.

She shook her head and said "I will stay with Oni-sama until he is better, we all will!"

With this, the two other girls entered the room and Issei sighed as he saw them.

"_Well I guess I can knock myself out to escape them_."

With that Issei made three hand signs and cast a **Genjutsu** on himself forcing himself to fall asleep.

But he did not know that Madara had taught Asia, Raynare and Xenovia how to release **Genjutsu**.

Issei awoke to find that he had been slapped three in the face three times.

* * *

Elsewhere at the same time Arch Angel Michael and the rest of the alliance were doing there best to clean up the mess that had been made out of Kuoh Academy.

It was at this point that Serafall one of the four Maou's asked everyone.

"Hey was it just me or did Ace-Kun have a hole in the middle of his chest?"

Michael was able to recall that Issei did indeed have a hole in the middle of his chest "I do believe that he did Leviathan, but if it was of any concern he did not show it."

It was at this that the Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer said "I don't believe that Madara was bothered by it, there must be more to both of them that we don't know about."

The crimson haired devil looked now to the sky "_He has enough power to cause the infinite Dragon Ophis to retreat._"

At this moment his wife come queen and maid approached him "Your eyes tell me that you're troubled."

He turned to her and said "Nothing gets by you does it, that man _Madara_, I knew he was strong, but the gap between us is far larger than I thought."

Grayfia knew what it was that Sirzechs meant.

"It may be so, as long as he does not turn on us we need not worry about him."

She knew all too well that _Madara's_ power had to be immense to even cause the infinite dragon to to look at him.

It was at this moment that Arch Angel Michael decided to lighten the mood by saying "It is good then that _they_ have decided to side with us."

All leaders at that moment gave him a nod, it was true that the two of them were still on their side.

The Arch Angel now looked at the school as the replacing of buildings was in session.

"It was a shame that some much was destroyed, in truth I did hope for their to be no violence at all."

At these words Azazel who was nearby had to scoff a little "That may be so, but you knew that the enemy would try to strike us before this alliance.

It was true the Arch Angel did know that.

"It is a shame all the same, though you lost most of all in this entire ordeal."

Azazel did not want Michael's sympathy.

"Leave it be and allow me to get over it on my own, it is a shame as you said, more so for the fact that he chose to betray those who gave him all they could."

Serafall had to agree with that and she said "I was still unable to do much, Magical Girl Levi-tan had to give centre stage to Madara and Ace-Kun."

Rias who was now with them asked "Why don't you sound too sad about that?"

To this Serafall replied by saying "I like to see Ace-Kun fight, there is a certain presence he has that gets my Magical Girl heart all a flutter!"

She smiled and gave a little squeal as she said this Sona in turn face palmed and gave a very loud sigh.

Sona had seen the damage Issei had done to the school "Well he will still attend classes tomorrow no school or not, I mean seriously he is an honour student, he should act more like one!"

To Rias it was beyond her capacity not to say something witty.

"Well Sona, I am sure he desire to act like the only male member of the student council now does he?"

Sona did not know how to counter that and all she could say was "No I, I did not mean for him to be like Saji?"

Rias now looked at her best friend and rival and asked "Sona, do you really think anyone of us can pull that guy in line?"

She shook her head "The only one he listens to is Madara or what Madara would expect him to do."

* * *

Issei was now enjoying his sleep, after he had been slapped in the face he had create three **Wood Clones** who ushered out the three girls.

Before he fell asleep he made sure to create that they could not get in.

To the point where he summoned a wall in front of his door.

Asia and the two others had tried to open the door but since it opened inward and the door would not budge it was impossible.

"Well I do suppose Oni-sama is a little angry that we slapped in the face?"

Xenovia at this point said to her "I think we were given the wrong information about how to release his **Genjutsu**?"

Raynare now looked at both of them and said "Oh no I believe we were given the correct information, we used excessive force of our own volition." She was right they had so now they were paying the price.

Madara saw all of them gathered outside Issei's room and said "He created a wall on the other side of the door so you cannot enter."

Xenovia who had been with them just a short time was still a little surprised at how a guy in armour could move so silently and almost be right about everything.

"I can tell you must have annoyed him."

Madara said this as he past the three girls and left to his own room down the corridor.

"Um just asking, have we ever seen what is inside Madara's room?"

Both Asia and Xenovia now looked at Raynare as if she was mad!

"That guy reduced an entire army of Fallen Angels to ash as if they were nothing, I don't want to know what he keeps in there."

Asia's ears perked up at this and she said "You saw him fight, how close were you to him."

Xenovia looked down at the blonde and said "I was far enough away, but it was still horrifying to lay eyes upon, even if I was on his side."

At this Raynare gave a small shudder when she had asked Issei about Madara Issei said the gap between them was too large to describe in regular terms.

Madara who had heard the entire conversation appeared out of his room and said "I would advise you to be a little more discreet when you speak of him."

All three of them almost jumped when he said this. "I say this due to the fact that there will be many who will try to seek out any flaw that I may posses, due to this you will also be targets."

He was not threatening them, in a way he was but he was also giving them a warning.

Asia the one who was most comfortable with Madara was able to ask him "Do you mean that in the days to come we will all be in danger?"

Madara gave her a nod and said "That is true, you have been granted some form of shelter here, but all things come to an end in time."

Asia gulped and so did Raynare, Xenovia was not too fazed by this though it did give her pause.

"You will need to stand on your own two feet very soon, if not you will fall and you will die."

Madara then vanished back into his room and left the three of them to ponder what he said.

Asia looked at her two fellows and they all gave each other a nod and returned to their own rooms.

How they would was beyond them, but the fact that they had to was not, they needed to become more than just dead weight dragging Issei down.

* * *

Ophis who was now in an unknown location was replying the image of Madara's transformation in her mind.

She did not like it the Great Red was meant to be the only one stronger than her, the fact that a man could attain such power was beyond her.

"Is he, is he even from our world?" She had to ask herself this as she looked into the world.

"His power is it from another world, are their more like him?"

She had to find a way to beat him or to get him to defeat the Great Red, then she could have her home back from the over powered ass.

She still had no idea what was under that flap of skin on his head it was as if he was hiding a weapon that was even more powerful?

"_Did he hold back the full extent of his power, was the change we saw a premature one_?"

She now turned her focus to a replay of Issei when he fought against Cao Cao, she was able to see that he was indeed harmed by the **True Longinus**, though it was unable to kill him.

It was then that she notice that no blood spilled from his chest as if it was missing!

She stood up and said "I have it, his chest, it is not that of flesh and blood but some other substance!"

She knew that this had to be the only explanation.

She then recalled how Madara's skin changed to a different colour when he transformed.

She now looked carefully at Issei's chest sure enough the chest had a similar colour not the same but similar.

She now turned to the White haired demon behind her, Euclid gave a nod in agreement.

"It would seem that we require a sample of Issei Hyoudou's chest tissue to study."

Ophis looked at Euclid as if he had said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"We can't we may be able to over power him, but that man is still close to him."

She was right, with Madara so close to Issei they would not dare attempt it.

"If we can separate Issei Hyoudou from Madara, then we will be able to collect the samples."

Ophis now looked to Euclid as if asking for his opinion.

"Not to shatter your plan, but Issei Hyoudou has the ability to teleport at will."

Ophis turned to see Cao Cao, his wounds had not healed but her was up on his feet.

"You managed to land a blow on him, why can't I?" Cao Cao shook his head "He was too preoccupied with Leonardo to notice me."

He then turned to Euclid "He would not simply stay put and allow us to attack him."

Ophis now looked at Cao Cao, she did not trust the man but knew he had his uses and she knew he thought the same of her.

"You say he will flee when he sees us?"

Cao Cao gave her a nod and said "I have no doubt that he will, or at least he has been told to do so by Madara."

That seemed to be the more likely occurrence. "We will have to wait then for our opportunity, there must be a way to catch them off guard."

Euclid said this but Ophis shook her head "It would be impossible to catch _him_ off guard, the boy maybe."

* * *

Issei at this moment had woken up, he grumbled as he moved himself out of his bed.

"It has not even been two hours yet. He absorbed the wooden wall into the structure of the house and was almost hit with a door in his face.

"Oh I see you're awake?" Issei's vision was a little blurry but he was able to tell that this was Xenovia.

One because of her voice two the blue blur must have been her hair.

Rubbing his eyes Issei asked "So what can I do for you, though I have to ask why did you almost hit me in the face with the door?"

Xenovia did not know what to say to this but she tried none the less. "I, I just wanted to try and open the door to see you and-!"

"See if you had your cloths on or not, personal preference would be with your cloths off."

Issei knew that only one man could have this voice and it was Madara.

Issei had not heard all of it but knew that if it was Madara it would be mocking Xenovia.

"Eh, I'm sorry I did not fully catch what you said, but it must have been something condescending."

Madara gave him a shrug and walked off saying "So you are at your most vulnerable when you have just healed form a mortal wound."

Issei at this point was able to hear that and said "I bet anyone else would be the same or worse."

Madara ignored him and just left the two of them alone.

Issei then turned to her and said "Well I'm going to go have a bath you can go do what you want as long as you stay away from my PC, my games and anything else in my room."

It was at this Xenovia had to admit that Issei did have a lot of Madara in him.

She knew though if she said that he would not take it so well, or well at all.

Issei looked at the expression on her face and said "What, do you think that Madara and I look alike?"

She knew better than to answer him and just shook her head.

Shaking his head Issei began to walk off when he realised that he did not have a towel or change of cloths.

Returning to his room he got out his change of cloths and notice that Xenovia was sitting on the ground in the centre of the room.

"What the heck are you doing?" She looked at him and said "I am waiting for you to return, there is something that I wish to ask you?"

Issei looked at her and gave a very loud sigh "Yeah, I'll get to it when I get to it, but I'm going to have a bath first."

She then said "Won't it hurt to have a bath with that wound still not being fully healed?"

Issei gave a very loud sigh and then sat down on the ground in front of her.

"Okay I get the point, what did you want to know?"

She almost smiled but knew she had to keep her composure or Issei would just leave and said "I want to know, how did Madara train you how did you become so strong?"

To this Issei gave an even louder sigh and said "A secret is no good if half the world knows it."

He then stood up and said "If I were to train you I would not do it the way he did not in the slightest."

She looked at him and asked "Was it really that bad?"

Issei gave yet again another sigh and said "Girl you have know idea what that guy calls training, believe me your better left off being in the dark about it."

He closed his eyes and recalled the first time he had ever been forced to kill another human being.

* * *

_In a Memory_

_Issei around the age of eight now stood over about twelve dead bodies._

_It was raining, is breath was heavy and his body sore._

_He had killed them, though there was no blood on his hand's Issei felt as if there was, it was as if there ashes burned him as they were near._

_Issei was short of breath but he continued to move forward. Madara had given him these instructions before sending him into this world._

_Issei recalled that Madara had said "You must be on alert there, there I cannot help you for I myself cannot enter, you must kill those who come to kill you."_

_It was due to his hesitation to kill that he had messed up his first task in this world._

_He had not wanted to at first, but in a blind flash when his life was in danger he had killed them, killed them all._

_His eyes began to water and blood spilled forth from them, he knew it was because he had not gotten use to these eyes, he was also not use to the body modifications yet._

_These eyes were given to him near his exit the first time from this world._

_Issei as Madara had instructed was able to rescue a man by the name of Izuna from death._

_But due to Issei's inexperience and hesitance to kill Izuna had been dealt a fatal wound from a white haired man._

_Within the confusion of the battle Issei had managed to bring that man back to the location from which he entered this world._

_The man had surrendered his eyes to Issei upon seeing a reflection of Madara in Issei's eyes._

_Issei had then left the body for his clansmen to find and returned to Madara._

_How he managed to return to Madara was beyond his understanding. Madara had shown some remorse for the death of that man Izuna._

_Issei then underwent the eye transplantation, that left him with the eyes he had now._

_At this moment he had to remind himself that he was still away from Madara and drenched in the rain._

_He knew he had to leave and fast, his mission was complete and all he needed to do was to that location._

"_This one is an Uchiha, watch out."_

_Issei now looked up to see two men, one white long dark hair with tanned skin wearing red armour of a short Madara wore._

_The other white white shaggy hair, faired skin with three red markings upon his face and wore blue armour._

"_Brother he is but a child, what could he possible do?"_

_To this his brother the white haired man pointed to the corpses at Issei's feet "You should ask them what he is capable of they have clearly seen it."_

_Issei took a step back he had seen these two before and Madara had warned him not to cross their paths._

"_Hashirama and Tobirama Senju!"_

_Issei said this words in only a whisper but both of the two legendary shinobi heard him! _

_He knows of us brother, it would be better to kill him now rather than let his cruse of hatred consume him._

_Making a hand sign and calling upon as much chakra he used __**Wood Release: Great Forest technique**__!_

_Both men were evidently shocked that the boy could use this Hashirama the man in the red armour with black hair simple summoned his own to counter it._

_While Tobirama jumped away from them both._

"_Brother how is it that he is able to use your __**Jutsu**__!"_

_It was not a question it was a demand one the white haired man clearly wanted answered._

_His older brother now looked at him and said "What, why are you asking me for the answer?"_

_Then it hit him and he looked at his younger brother and said "What did you think I was in love with an Uchiha lady, you did didn't you?"_

_Tobirama noticed that Issei was trying to get away, but for Issei's misfortune, Tobiramam had planted markings all around them._

_Issei did not get even three meters before he found a blade at his throat, Issei knew that one move and he was dead._

_Tobirama now looked down at him, there was no hatred in his eyes but there was a sense of justice in it._

"_Brother stop this madness, should we go down to the level that we kill children now!"_

_His younger brother looked at him and said "Have you forgotten Itama or Kawarama!"_

_Issei now knew he was at the mercy of Tobirama, who at this point really had none to spare._

"_He is skilled enough to kill twelve fully grown men, can you not see that brother!"_

_Issei at this point knew there was no point to hope beyond hope that he could survive._

_Closing his eyes he accept his fate and waited for the blade to cut his head off._

_But it never came instead he heard "__**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique**__!"_

_He no looked up to see Madara Uchiha standing over him, but it was not the Madara he knew, no this Madara was much younger, this worlds Madara._

"_Kid what are you waiting for retreat back, I'll deal with these two!"_

_Issei did as that Madara had instructed and fled._

_He knew not what would happen but he knew he had to get out and fast._

_He had managed due to his new eyes to completely remember what it was that Tobirama had used to teleport to him._

_He also was able to recall how the white haired man had done it._

_He had returned and again he was unable to recall how it was he returned from that location or how Madara was able to bring him back._

_He had told Madara about what had happened, Madara in turn had scolded him for even trying to attack the two of them._

_But at the end he said "It is good to see that my past self has at least a little care for his fellow clansmen or those he thinks are clansmen."_

_It was now that he turned to Issei and said "I now will have to develop your skills myself, in time I will send you their again."_

* * *

_Present_

Issei now opened his eyes and looked at Xenovia and said "Like I said you're better off being left in the dark about it, just think of it as rather harsh and brutal."

That was not all true there had been some times that were close to good times.

But never was it pleasant, no it could never be and he knew that his strength had come at a price.

A price that none other than Madara could bargain for and none other than Issei could pay.

"I shall leave now for my bath, you need not stay here."

With that Issei left Xenovia still sitting in his room staring at where he once stood.

What Issei himself did not know was that he had stood in front of her for a good five minutes without opening his eyes.

Xenovia said softly to herself once Issei had left the room "What he has gone through, he does not wish to even recall it to others, how much pain did he have to bare."

As if on cue Madara said to her within the confines of her own mind.

"_What if the Issei you see is just a mask he wears in front of others, only when he is truly furious does his real nature leak out!"_

* * *

**So what did you think of it, kinda went into the past a little but I am not really going to reveal too much yet, just cause it will be a plotline later on in other chapters.**

**One the plus side how did you like how Issei dealt with people coming into his room, I would if I could.**

**I kinda tried to take a more serious approach to Issei's past I mean that's why it took me longer than usual to write this down.**

**Also for the more serious story of mine read "Naruto Unattainable dreams"**

**As always Please review no flaming and hope you like it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So whats up, this a new chapter by the way, am trying out some stuff in this chapter so don't be too harsh on it.**

**Also how did you think the story has gone so far, waiting for season three of the anime before I really get into this plot's down the line.**

**If you don't know what I mean you will by the end of the chapter, I think?**

**Also review if you want to but please no flaming.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_

Issei awoke to find that he was in world filled with colours and only colours.

"So you must be Madara, I say I thought you had black hair?"

Issei looked up at the giant figure then sighed, why was it that anyone could mistake him for Madara.

"Yeah who are you, what are you a friend of Ophis, or something like that?"

The big red gecko managed to frown at him then laugh.

"Oh no I'm not her friend, but do please think of me as the annoyingly awesome older brother hers, I'm the Great Red."

Issei raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah _sure you are_."

To this The Great Red gave a very loud sigh and said "So I heard you had power similar to my own I wish to see it?"

Issei then raised an eyebrow "And if I don't?"

To this The Great Red sighed again and said "Then I will step on you and you will die."

Issei saw the incoming foot and quickly activated his **Susanoo**.

He made a full **Susanno** and was able to watch and hold the Great Red's foot for about a minute.

Issei then Issei made three hand signs and said "**Wood Style Wood Dragon Jutsu**".

But more than one appeared and now were pushing against The Great Red's foot.

In response to this the Great Red applied more pressure and Issei could see that his **Wood Dragon's**were going to break.

But at the last minute the Great Red stopped and laughed.

"You know, that is more fun that I had in years boy, years!"

Issei was now a hundred percent sure that this guy was a nut job and not related to the evil Loli he had seen earlier.

"Tell you what, I'll give you a special treat, rather than how do I say kill you for coming in here, I'll allow you to go to another reality."

At this Issei lost his cool and said "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _COMING IN HERE,_ I WOKE UP HERE FOR ALL I KNOW YOU PUT ME IN HERE!"

The Great Red laughed at his display of anger and said "Well, well it seems that Madara does have a temper, despite what I heard I knew I could make you snap!"

It began to laugh again and this was really annoying Issei, but he managed to maintain his calm and said "I see now why your hated by your own, let me guess is Ophis trying to kick you out of here?"

To this the Great Red said "Hey you know that is not very funny, but yeah I believe she is after all, she thinks I am very noisy and all."

Issei raised his eyebrow and said "Well she is not lying about that, you do have a very loud voice."

At this the Great Red began to laugh again and said "Well I can see that you really are a man among men Madara Uchiha, you're not from this world are you?"

Issei did not reply either because he may die if this being found out he was lying to him.

Or Madara may kill him or worse for pretending to be him.

"I see not really for conversation about your origins then, well to business I want you to go to another world and kill slash stop an apocalypse."

Issei looked at this thing and gave a very loud sigh "Why me man, why can't it be like anyone else."

To this the Great Red said "Well I suppose your pupil would suffice, no need to say that the world I am would send him to would be you know an apocalyptic world."

To this Issei could only say "Yeah, I believe I got that the first time you said it."

The Great Red then gave a laugh and said "You sure do know how to make me laugh."

The Great Red then continued to laugh to the point where Issei wanted to tell him to shut up.

"Oh do forgive me, it has been such a long time since a being of your strength has come along, though I must admit I though you could you know transform and all."

To this Issei said "Yeah but that is only for dire situations and what not you know."

Before the Great Red could answer another voice rang out in this void.

* * *

"Yes, dire situations, beings who believe they are gods, people who desire to crush others and any who oppose Hashirama's will of fire."

Issei almost soiled his pants at this, there were not many, no there was only one person who could make Issei feel this way.

That was the _real_ Madara, the man who had raised him and made him into what he is now."

The Great Red turned to see who this intruder was and then said "What are you Madara's Disciple, are you more powerful than Madara behind him?"

To this Madara said "To answer you, yes I am more powerful than him, but to be more precise, he is _my _disciple."

The Great Red turned to look at Issei and then back to Madara, he turned again to look at Issei and then back to Madara.

Then his over seized brain came to one conclusion "I summoned the wrong one didn't I?"

To this Madara gave him a nod and said "As if any could summon me, by the way Issei, you will not how apathetic I am when I am around others and you will be the same if you wish to copy me."

Issei could only nod, he was waiting for the meteor to be dropped on his head.

Madara looked at The Great Red and said "You wished to fight me, very well then, but I do ask you to let me reach my full power first."

The Great Red gave him a nod and Issei witnessed the transformation that Madara had taken on _twice_ before.

Madara made six hand signs and then yelled out "**Secret Art of Seals, Ultimate Sealing Release**!"

Issei watched as light began to shine from Madara and he had to cover his **Sharingan** in order not to damage it.

But he still stole a glance at the glory of Madara's God like transformation.

The glimpses he saw were truly awesome as in the awe part.

Madara's hair grew and took on a white colour as well as his skin grew to a greyish colour.

His eyes were now that of the **Rinnegan** and his cloths were replaced by a black pant and a white robe.

Issei noted that Madara grew two horns again, but the skin flap was missing, no this time he had a third eye.

This eye was opened wide and had what Issei could see as a fusion of the **Sharingan **and the **Rinnegan**.

Even though Issei as on the other side of the Great Red he could feel the power that Madara had just summoned into him.

Issei now was able to recall why he _feared_ Madara as well as respected and all but worshipped him.

Madara now turned all three eyes to the Great Red "I do believe this is what you wished to see."

The Great Red gave a roar and said "Yes this is what I wanted to see."

The Great Red flapped his wings and Issei had to brace himself in order not to be blown away.

Madara at this point could see that the Great Red was red to attack and he formed four **Truth Seeking Balls** around him.

At this moment the Great Red paused for a moment before he realised what power made Madara's attack.

He pulled back, but he must have known he was too large to dodge the incoming attack.

Madara launched all four of hi **Truth Seeking Balls** at the Great Red who in turn managed to create some sort of shield.

Madara however disappeared along with his attack moment before the **Truth Seeking Balls** come in contact with the field that Great Red had created.

As if out of nowhere Madara then reappeared within the field and this time his **Truth Seeking Balls** had transformed into their _Arm variation_.

These arms grabbed the Great Red and then shone right before they exploded, Issei swore for a moment that he saw the explosion disappear then reappear.

Issei saw the Great Red take the hit but not budge as the light blinded his vision.

Issei felt the shock wave of the explosion send him flying but he managed to land and keep himself ground and strain to open one eye.

After the light itself faded Issei saw that the Great Red was unharmed or at least appeared to be.

"Haha, that was a good one, oh I felt that alright, remind me not to get hit by that attack ever again."

Issei noted that the Great Red must have taken _some_ damage though it may not have been too much.

Madara at this point said "In said state I am unable to defeat you, this fight is now pointless."

The Great Red though laughed and said "Oh that hurt, more than even little Ophis can do, I see now why she _chose_ not to fight you."

Madara did not care for his praise and said "You are able to alter reality to what outcome you desire, to face you is pointless."

To this The Great Red stopped laughing and said "Oh that is rich coming from you, very rich, you think I did not notice what _you_ did little man?"

Madara scowled it became clear to Issei that he must have used **Izanagi** to land that his on Great Red.

* * *

Though how his eyes had not bled was beyond him "_Some Madara, I do what I want I have no doubt_."

Issei though to himself as he recalled how freaking over powered at time Madara was.

He now looked to Madara who was performing his "**Secret Art of Seals, Ultimate Sealing**!"

Issei knew that this meant that the fight no matter how short it was, was over.

His body slowly began to return to normal and his clothing appeared out of no where as well as his skin becoming more coloured and his third eye vanishing.

Issei did not say it but the third eye really freaked him out, rather Madara with a third eye freaked him out.

"_A __**Rinne Sharingan**__, man I must get one of those_?"

"I see so you really are not going to fight my any more, that is too bad, though you have been the best in a long time."

The Great Red now gave a long sigh and said "Hey I do intend to send one of you to that _other_ earth though."

Madara now looked at Issei who just shrugged at him, he now looked back at the Great Red and said "I cannot leave for there are many who have laid their faith and leadership on me."

To this the Great Red turned to look at Issei who looked at Madara, now it was Madara's turn to shrug.

"You have travelled through worlds before, why should this be any change anything?"

To this Issei said "Wait do I get a choice in this or are you going to what, throw me through a portal and be like see you later."

At this the Great Red gave a small coughing noise and Madara then said "I would take that as a yes."

To this Issei sighed and asked "Okay what the hell is going on there that _I_ would need to go, why not ask an angel or any other good thing to go?"

The Great Red then said "Cough, cough, you're just that but stronger than them?"

Issei could see the anime like sweat drop on the Great Red's head.

"Oh I see how it is then, why don't you go there?"

To this the Great Red replied "I am the Great Red of the apocalypse, hint, hint, the word apocalypse is not a good one."

Finally Madara said "Stop being an a pain and just listen to him as he tells you what he is going to do to you."

He then added on "If your worried about the people who live in the house, _I will_ look after them."

Issei then gave a very loud sigh, he knew when Madara gave his word, he would stand by it, _for him at least_.

"Fine, fine so where are you sending me, also why are you wanted to stop the end of a world, kind of contradictory isn't it?"

To this Madara said "I fighting for the Will of Fire is like that as well to many."

Issei at this moment gave up and said "Okay keep your reason, so where am I going?"

To this the Great Red said "A planet called Earth, I believe I said earlier."

Issei at this point closed his eyes, how could a being with this much power be like this.

"He recalled that Madara had said the same of Hashirama. "Great, this planet earth, I kinda was born there anything else that I should know by the way?"

At this he felt Madara punch him on the back of his head "Show some respect, I can't save you in case he gets in a bad mood."

At this Issei shut up, not because he was afraid of the Great Red, sure he was powerful, but he had seen what Madara did to people and was afraid of that.

"So as I was saying I will be sending you to this alternate universe, by the way once your there you will have to find a way back on your own."

Issei raised an eyebrow and was about to ask a question but Madara answered him first.

"It is likely that in the world you go to, there is no Gods, Angels, Devils and the other type of Angels, that would also mean that there are no dragons correct?"

To this the Great red gave a very solemn nod "No dragons, that is correct."

Madara then showed off his massive and possible too massive intellect by saying "That would mean Great Red can only send things _into_ it."

Issei then said "Well isn't that great, _Great _one!"

He said this with a rather rude tone, one because he knew that he was going there if he wanted to or not.

Two, the Great Red, was not all that _great _if he could only send him there.

"You know what I don't even care any more can we get this over with and be done with it."

The Great red laughed and said "Yeah, that's the spirit, also if you see anyone you like don't hesitate, you kids could be the future of that world."

Issei at this moment looked to Madara who just said "As long as the Uchiha live on, I'm _okay_ with it."

Nope Madara was definitely not okay with it, but then again Madara was not going to go argue with big red over there.

"If you do, make sure you to give yourself fully, if I so much as find a harem, _I will torture you_."

Great Red wanted to ask why he would do that rather than kill, but Issei knew, what Madara meant when he said _torture_.

Madara at this point said "I will take care of the ones under your charge, I will also deal with this _Khaos Brigade_ so don't waste any thought on that."

Issei gave Madara a nod an in return Madara gave him a smile a genuine smile.

Issei returned the smile and said "So being thrown into another universe, so what's new, other than nothing except I don't know where I'm going?"

To this Madara replied "You will be the one to save that world, that's the difference."

Issei gave the man who had raised him a nod then looked up at Great Red who said "Oh no, you keep having your father and son moment."

Both of them gave a sigh at that and Great Red said "I sure hope you are ready for what happens next, are you sure you can leave just yet?"

At these words as if out of nowhere Madara pulled out two items, one was his CLANNAD Visual Novel the other was his Tomoyo After Visual Novel.

"You may desire to play these where you are going."

Issei smiled it was one fo the few occasions that Madara showed he watched and that he cared.

"Tell Xenovia, Asia and Raynare I said good luck, tell Rias not to act like a slut, tell Sona to bare with Serafall and tell Serafall to grow up."

Madara said to him "I'll do that, though how they react is up to them."

Issei laughed at this and said "Oh I have an odd feeling that you will be fine."

Madara raised his eyebrow to inquire what that is meant to men but Issei knew that he knew.

"Take the name Uchiha with you and do what _you_ know is right, if you have to be more to your true self then be so."

Issei's face lost all emotion at the mention of his _true_ _self_ "I'll do my best not to be him if you don't mind."

In response Madara gave him a shrug and said "Do what you believe to be is right, also don't sully the name of either the Uchiha or the Senju, you have both blood in your veins."

At this point Issei wanted to say "_Oh and whose doing was that now, oh wait yours_."

But he didn't, he knew it may be a while before he sees Madara again, or not.

At this moment Madara gave Issei a bag he pulled out of nowhere.

The Great Red had to say "Where do you take stuff from, I can do that, but then again _I_ can do anything."

Madara then said "Artistic license." The Great Red narrowed his eyes and said "Well played little human well played.

"Okay as much as I hate to interrupt your lovely father and son moment, the time that the portal is open may pass and you need to go."

He gestured to the portal and Issei stepped threw it and did not look back.

Madara look at the Great Red and asked "So was that it?"

The Great Red shrugged then looked at the portal as it vanished "There are things beyond even my power, you must know that."

"Do you know where you sent him, can you really no bring him back."

The Great Red said "Nothing is beyond me, but then again I am not the all and end all, so I really don't know."

Madara raised an eyebrow then said "So you can, but it is not something that you can casually do."

The Great Red gave Madara a nod and said "Oh if you do leave, feel free to come back any time."

To this Madara said "I won't but thanks for the offer."

As Madara teleported away he said "I have a Brigade and a little dragon to crush."

The Great Red stared at where Madara had been for a while after he left.

"Man, he has issues, I can't decided if he likes or hates that kid, oh never mind I wonder how that kid is doing?"

* * *

_At an Unknown location in the other world_

Issei now slowly began to see his surroundings, he from what he could tell was in front of some sort of school.

He sensed as his vision began to clear he could see people were staring it him.

No they were not staring at him, they were rather more like the were observing him, as if he was some sort of alien monster that fell out from the sky.

Issei noticed that he had his expressionless face on and decided to raise an eyebrow and take a step closer to this group.

He could see that the majority of them were female or rather the boys were hiding behind the girls.

"_Well you can say this world has no male pride, but hey I'm not going to judge them, some women are scary, actually I can't name any?_"

Issei noticed a certain girl in a uniform of purple with a dress with frills approaching him.

He noticed that she had her eyes almost shut, yet she probably from they way she walked could see fine.

He also notice she had a smile on her face, Issei could not tell if this was genuine or painted on her, he did not care.

The other girls and boys who Issei presumed were students at this school took a step back in fear as she approached them.

"You are an intruder here, may you please leave?"

It was more of a request than a challenge so Issei decided to humour this girl and say "Sure, can you tell me where I am and in what direction is the nearest city?"

"Sorry I'm not at liberty to say that, but if you please leave that would be appreciated."

Issei now looked at strange slit eyed girl and said "I get the feeling that you were just stalling, for your reinforcements to come."

She looked taken aback but Issei shot her a playful smile "Oh no problem beating armies of people is what I do best, but in this case I rather not."

At this point Issei made a single and sign and used his **Camouflage Jutsu** to hide himself.

But before he did this he gave the girl a wink and said "Catch me if you can _Brock_!"

With that he vanished from their sight leaving them confused to what just happened.

Issei fled the area, not wanting to fight them _yet_ "_The Big Red Lizard said this world needs help to stop the apocalypse or something like that, fighting them would only hinder my current goal_."

He reached the sea sighed "_I might as well make a boat"_

Weaving two hand signs Issei created a wooden boat by the water, pushing it and jumping in he used his **Camouflage Jutsu** on himself and his boat.

"_Oh well the world can wait, I can take a nap in the meantime, I mean I was rudely awakened_."

* * *

**So what do you think of that, huh please no hating as I said, this is not the end, just story from here on out will revolve around what Madara does in the war against the Khaos Brigade.**

**Huh, what happened to Issei, well I am starting a new story will focus on what he does in _that_ world, can any of you tell me which on it is?**

**Why is Issei in a new world, well in all the fights Madara can do what Issei can do and more as well as better so he need not be there all the time and well Madara was made head of the alliance in the last Chapter. Also he wants Issei to grow without Issei thinking that he is looking over his shoulder all the time. As well as hey, Issei is now basically an Uchiha so why not restart the Uchiha bloodline.**

**So tell me what you think in a review, though the world he is in is not up for debate but I will poll who he partners with (Believe what you want of that phrase)**

**Okay don't forget to review and let me know what you think, please I mean come on I like feed back but hey no flaming **

**First four who guess the world right can request a supporting character of their own creation in Issei's adventure no name yet but will post about it on this story.**

**I almost forgot to mention the fact that I will still call it a Naruto DxD crossover cause hey Sharingan Issei, what else could it be**

**Until then see ya later also review please I mean this is like the fourth time I've mentioned this**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay the original Madara Disciple is back, so how long has it been a while, found another Uchihain DxD, it was a good concept but I like mine the way it is (Find it by the way, it is good) written by Writer with bad Grammar T-T.**

**Okay so here we go if I did not mention it Issei will be returning next chapter read "Madara's Disciple: Issei Potentially Freezing" for the story yes he will bring one person with him, should put a poll up on that now.**

**Finally please review and let me know what you guys thin no flaming**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

It has been about a day since Issei had vanished, well been transported to another dimension and Madara had already had it up to here with Asia's constant pestering.

"When, will he come back?" "How long will he be there?"

"Will he get married while he's over there?"

"What if time is faster over there and he has a family?"

Madara did not need to hear it, most of his day was now spent trying not to kill her as well as the two other girls.

"_How he put up with this is beyond my understanding, it is far more tiresome to hold back my power._"

Then came a question that was less annoying and more relevant to Issei.

It was the blue haired woman who asked him it. "Madara, Issei's power, the red dragon armour, Su something he called it, he said to gain it he had to kill his closest friend?"

Madara was eating ramen at this point, though he did not know why.

"So you wish to learn how he gained his **Mangekyō Sharingan**?"

She gave him a nod and the two other girls Asia and the fallen angel whose mind Issei had toyed with also looked at him.

"I warn you it is not a kind story if that is what you wished to hear."

Xenovia took in a deep breath and said "I will not flinch no matter how gruesome it is!"

She looked at him with determination in her eyes, the same a certain blonde haired boy had ten years ago, it annoyed him a little.

"So be it, the truth of the matter is my brother form another timeline gave his own eyes to the boy who I raised."

It was at this point he finished eating his noodles and said "Do you have any questions?"

All of them in unison fell over and hit the back of their heads on the floor.

Madara took note of the fact that he had seen many a thing on the _T.V_ or in Manga. "_They must have good teamwork to be able to pull that off, perhaps I did undervalue them_?"

Xenovia was the first on her "Feet that's it, I thought you had more to say?"

To this Madara gave a rather sinister smile which cause the other two not to stand back up. "I did, I was just asking if you understood what I said so far?"

A visible tick mark appeared on her head but then she remembered who it was who sat before her and her tick mark vanished. "Though I don't intend to say anything else."

* * *

_It was at this point that Xenovia found that she was no longer within the dining room. She was now out side in what appeared to be a village, it was night time, she saw Issei with a young man, she moved closer to hear what they were saying. _

_As she moved closer Madara spoke to her in her head. "You may notice that this is not real, it is not, you wished to know where he got his power from, this is the location and the event." _

_Madara's voice then said "You are but a ghost here, unseen and unheard, you need not fear them." When the voice stopped talking she moved closer to the two._

"_Do you really wish to go through with this, Itachi, do you believe we have the power to defeat him?"_

_To this the man called Itachi gave him a short nod and said "I do believe that we can change the future for the better?" _

_Issei gave him a nod in reply "You friends other eye, the one the old man had, were did you put it?" "After you retrieved it for me, I put my friends eye in a safe location." _

_Issei accepted that, that was all he was getting from him. "I'll take that you will use them when you need to." Itachi gave him a nod "Issei, you never told me your age did you?"_

_In reply Issei gave a shrug and said "I am fourteen, recently, we should get going, this man may not be the real Madara, but he is going to be hard to defeat." _

"_I will have to agree with you there, for my the forced death of my clansmen and the death of the Fourth Hokage, he will pay." _

_Issei gave him a nod and said "Well if you're done with that we have company, and not the kind I would invite into my house, heck I wouldn't want to live in the same town as this guy." _

_Itachi almost sighed, Issei was able to make light of everything no matter how serious it was._

_Itachi now looked at the woods that were in front of them, he could see that their target was here. "What is this, the repentant killer and child have come to kill the devil and make amends." _

_This man wore an orange mask and covered his body in black clothing. "Please tell me this is some pathetic fairytale?"_

_It was at this point that Issei spoke up "Ah yes we have come to kill the Devil, and in fairy-tales the Devil never wins!"_

_It was now that the two of them drew their tantō and clashed with this man. He was a lot stronger than he appeared to be. _

_But so was Issei to the point where this man pulled back away from the two of them. "It would seem that you and I are the same in a sense child." _

_To this Issei said "Oh more than you know!" Without any words he made four hand sign and large amount of trees began to burst out from the ground. _

_Even his ally was shocked at this, not to mention his foe. But this alone was not enough to scratch their opponent. _

_He nimbly dodged the trees and branches and seemed to phase through some of them._

"_You won't ever hit me if you are that slow-!" He was cut off as a his back was suddenly pierced by a wooden Issei stemming out from the truck of a tree. _

_The masked man was not hurt by it, he had managed to phase out of it as he did the others. _

"_It seems that you are far more skilled than you let on to be, you I must kill first!" In a flash the man disappeared then reappeared behind Issei, his hand reaching for him his throat. _

_He was too fast and it seemed as if Issei was about to catch Issei when a large red skeletal fist smashed him away._

_He got up as if it was nothing but both Itachi and Issei knew that he had felt that last attack. "Looks like you did get the drop on him." _

_Itachi did not take his eyes off the masked man, it was clear that he had to allow himself to touch them at some point to attack them. "It is the moment when he is about to attack you when you can attack him, Issei best leave that to me, focus on support." _

_Issei at that point took a step back and differed to Itachi's judgement in this case. "I'll do as you say just I mean you are meant to be a genius after all."_

"_You can flatter me after we kill him, for Konoha and all those you have caused to suffer!" Itachi said this as he create a skeletal body __**Susanoo **__and charged the masked man. Issei at this point made two hand signs and created a massive tree trunk out of his arm and sent it behind Itachi. _

_Making the a half hand sign he created multiple trunks that now spiralled behind Itachi in their duel attack. 'You children never learn, and to pull that out so, soon you must be really desperate to defeat me!"_

_He phased of of this attack but at the point he phased in three __**Wood Clones**__ of Issei popped out of the spiralling tree trunks and impaled him into the ground._

_Issei then tore off the trunk from his arm and turned to Itachi and said "So that was easy or what?"_

_Itachi shook his head "It's not over yet!" Issei at this point felt the urge to lean suddenly to the left._

_The next instant the masked man's hand went right past his face. "Son of a, shit, I knew it!" A clone to be more precise it was a substitution he had hit. _

_The masked man was about to bring his other hand in when Issei launched a hard elbow into his stomach at just the right time as well as tapped his arm. The elbow had a tree trunk extend from it causing the man to go flying away before he could use his __**Space time**__ technique._

_The masked man dusted of the attack again as if it was nothing, but this time, it was his turn to be surprised. Issei was no right beside him, on his arm in fact and brought a massive wooden fist into his face. _

_It was not enough to break the mask, but it did send him flying back. "I call that the __**Wood Release, Wooden Smasher**__!" _

_It was at this point Itachi wanted to hit Issei for his shit choice in names as well as his humour during battle with a powerful foe. "Your words will be the death of me some day Issei!" _

_Issei gave a laugh and they turned to face their foe again, it was clear to both of them that things were only going to get harder from here on out._

_They both attacked again this time without any words and again there for remained unharmed. It was clear he had some type of revitalisation. _

_Xenovia watched in awe as an Issei two years younger than when she met him fought a foe that made Kokabiel look like a he was easy. T_

_hen again, this Issei had no giant red dragon armour __**Susanoo**__ she believed he had called it. _

_She knew this for if he did have it, he would have used it by now. _

_That was her assumptions, at this point the man had now grabbed Issei by the throat as he teleported behind him._

_But even she knew that Issei had him, where he wanted him. A giant red hand grabbed and squeezed down upon him, causing the masked man to squirm and then vanish in a puff of smoke. Both of them glared at the masked man who had somehow managed to escape the grasp of the giant skeletal hand. _

_What occurred next, she did not see, the world began to be sucked into a black whole, Issei, the masked man and the young man he called Itachi all of them faded away. _

_Xenovia found that she was along in the pitch dark, but then a light shone right in her eyes!_

* * *

Xenovia snapped up, she was back in the dining room again and Madara was staring her in the eyes.

His **Sharingan** ablaze. "I say that is more than enough for now don't you agree." It wasn't a question, he slowly got up and pushed his chair in.

Xenovia at this point stood up and said "Wait, that cant be it surely that is not what he meant!"

It was at this point that Madara gave a sigh, one he had to let out due to the blindness of people, not to mention their stupidity.

"Have you no memory of what just happened, I'll have you recall the last words you heard there for me."

He now had turned to face here and was glaring at her expectantly.

It took Xenovia about two seconds to recall what she had last heard.

It had been from that Itatchi guy. "His ally said _You words will be the death of me some day Issei_?"

Madara gave her a nod and said "Ahh so you can hear, you are just not smart enough to understand."

She was about to ask him what he meant when she froze, if that was all an illusion of the past, Madara broke it off there on purpose.

The purpose was so that she could ponder those last words.

She now looked at Madara and said "What, what became of his ally?"

To this Madara did not reply to her and just walked away leaving her to make her own assumptions but before he disappeared he said "That which I used to create that is not meant for that truly, to be more precise, I would say if you were to stay there any longer your mind would be broken."

With this ominous note he left her to ponder what it was that he had just told her.

She did not know if he was lying or not but she had heard that Issei could break any one if they looked into his eyes, was that what Madara had done?

"_Did his friend or ally die because of him, or did he do something that cause his death later one_?"

She did not know what to think but now she knew she had something else to think of.

How she was going to explain this to Asia and Raynare.

The two of them were now staring at her as if she was slightly mad, slightly but still mad is mad.

Or as Issei had famously said in the movie dedicated to him, one which Asia had bought.

"_Well a loss is a loss is a loss, if you lost, you still lost be it your own failings or your own devices._"

She shook her head, she did not recall watching it, or at least should would not admit to watching that.

She shook her head of those thoughts and thought back to Itatchi's words.

The Issei in that memory or illusion was two years younger, though he seemed a little more mature and immature than the one she knew.

She just made him a paradox, then again he could be for all intents and purposes.

She shook her and closed her eyes, she imagined how he beat Riser in the film, how she saw him destroy the rebel Fallen Angel Kokabiel.

How he looked when he did not have a shirt one!

Her eyes snapped open, she did not know why that last one came into her head.

Silently she cursed Asia for influencing.

"_Dam girl, look what she has gone and put in my head, God please help me in the time Issei is away_!"

She had to admit though in all honesty she did not mind that image in her head.

* * *

_Occult Research Club._

Rias was not happy, she had lost, in fact she had lost the past six times to Sona who now smiled evilly at her.

"Oh my, oh my, Rias, you really have no talent for this, after all you're used to all your pieces falling into your lap!

Rias gritted her teeth in determination "I'm not going to be beat by you Sona, not this time!"

Sona's smile only widened when she said this, she knew this was a lot more fun for her than it was for Rias.

She shook her head and tsked at Rias "Rias you've made the same mistake again, you chose the Gremory bloodline power."

Now holding her controller she showed why that was a mistake.

Her character appeared out from behind Rias's and hit her with a massive fire attack.

She laughed evilly as Rias's characters health was reduced to zero.

"Everyone knows that the Issei Skill type is the best there is in the game!"

She put down her controller and continued to laugh as Rias saw Sona's victory pose both on screen and in reality.

"Hey it's not my fault they made that quest to get that power like overly impossible to complete!" She pouted as her best friend just continued to laugh at her.

"Oh, what you had to go to Madara in game, find Issei, catch Issei, bring him to Madara, then duel Madara with him, survive."

She was not yet half way and Rias had already fallen over and hit her face on the floor.

"Then you have to help him hunt down Vali who stole his scroll, kill Vali, loot his body and with a 0.1% chance of him dropping the **Issei's scroll** item."

"He let's you keep the scroll and use it and here you have it an Issei Skill type!"

She looked rather confident with her explanation, Rias could only sigh at her.

"How many times did it take for you doing that entire quest line to get it?"

Sona paused as she recalled "About ten times, my sister ran it with me so it took about a sixth of the normal time to do it!"

Rias got up with a shock "Wait, your sister a GM helped you that is so unfair my brother won't even lift his finger to help me!"

Speak of the devil, in the area where there characters had fought, and Rias had now re spawned appeared none other than the Magical Girl Levi-tan!

She did her entrance pose before intro or before battle and said "Behold the power of Moe and magical girls, all you evil doers beware!"

Sona fell over and hit the back of her head on the ground, she wished her sister would act a little more mature.

It did not help that **Madara's Disciple the Game** was not only online, but had live voice feed for all to hear.

"My beloved little sister likes to play as a sneaky ninja girl who has high affinity with Issei ohh!"

Rias now looked at her best friend who was now flushed red.

"So you are after him in game, is that true for reality eh, Sona!"

Rias strained the last words out over about ten seconds to make her point.

She then jumped up and said "I knew it, you do have the hots for him, no wonder why you and your sister visit him every morning!"

Rias had forgot that the live voice feed was still on and every player had just heard what they said.

Sona turned to Rias and said "Oh, shit!"

In an instant before they headed offline their feed got hit with like two thousand friend request.

When it had turned off Rias now looked rather guilty and Sona rather pissed.

"Rias Gremory, after all those hours I put into that character I can now never play her again!"

Rias did not look up at her friend she knew the shame of what she had just done.

"Oh great this will be the talk of the Underworld for eternity, the two daughters from two of the 72 pillars playing this game!"

She threw her hands up in the air and said "Do you know what all of our friends and extended family are going to call us now!"

It was at this moment that Serafall burst through the window and said "They will call you the two unrequited lover of the Devil Friend!"

Rias had now idea how she got here, or why she chose to break through the window.

Sona now grabbed Rias who had not yet fully understood what the fuss was all about "MADARA WILL FREAKING KILL US IF HE HEARS OF THIS AND NO DOUBT HE WILL!"

Now her message got across as Rias gave a large gulp and looked at her, she had forgot that Issei was chaste because of Madara.

Before she could say anything Serafall said it for here "Now is the time were you got, oh shit, then Madara burst through the roof an eats your souls!"

She smiled as she said this, it rather unnerved the two young devils. "Could you not say that with _that_ smile, why do I get the feeling Issei is laughing at us." Sona said this rather rudely. (For the record Issei was not)

Both girls gave a sigh at the older one and both slowly packed up their laptops as well as special edition controllers.

"Fufu, I wonder, if Issei were to find out about this would he be happy, sad or not care!"

Sona looked at her older sister in horror as if she feared that the older and more immature side of her sister _would_ tell Issei!

"Don't look so worried little star!"

Sona had now idea why here sister suddenly said this.

"I was going to tell you in game, but then I realised that might not be good to release such sensitive information into an online game!"

She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue when she said this to make her self look silly.

Rias looked to Sona, at times it was hard to believe that Serafall was the older sister.

"Oh I almost forgot, what I came here to tell you is that Issei is not here any more!"

A question mark literally appeared above both younger devils heads. "Oh what is with that, ahh okay then, let me explain the!"

"The Great big Red Dragon sent him on a magical journey away from here to help another world!"

She spun as she said this making it less believable.

"Um Leviathan, are you sure you did not just dream that up?"

Neither Rias or Sona could believe it, but then again the truth is not always believed.

* * *

**So how do you like that, I mean it is not as good as if Issei was present in it, you can say he has been put on a bus till my other story finishes, read it if you want to. "Madara's Disciple: Issei Potentially Freezing" Too bad you can't put 3 crossovers in the properties wish they would fix that by the way. As I said I do plan on having him return with one character from that world, I'll do a poll after this and close it before the next chapter. Oh by the way who would you want Madara to train out of the three girls in the house, just asking let me know in a review or PM me if you have any long ideas.**

**Also please review it helps me continue writing no flaming though.**


End file.
